Bitter Sweet Tragedy
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: {Au}Kagome's life becomes tragic when her family dies in a sudden car accident. She's sent to a dysfunctional orphange where they are locked behind bars..What happens when she meets a bitter sweet guy? InuKag.Finished!
1. Strange dream

She began to hear her alarm faintly in the distance, having a crazy dream that took her by surprise. She stood standing stunned, hearing a faint whisper of a young boy's voice hidden by the shadows. "Happy Birthday Kagome." He began to laugh cruelly, as she felt her heart rapidly beating and suddenly..... Her alarm clock began to play loud music from her radio, as she caught her breath and slammed down on the snooze button. Her slender fingers grasped her pink sheets, trembling at of faint whisper that echoed in her ears.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Her younger brother rang with excitement, that brought her flying towards her ceiling in alarm. He stood beside her bed in his navy blue pajamas, with his fingers tapping anxiously on the envelope in his clutch. "Damn Sota! Never do that when I'm sleeping!" She bellowed loudly, giving her brother a dirty look for waking her so early in the morning. She began to rub her eyes, and placed her hairbrush in her hand that laid untouched on the dresser. She began to run the brush through her thick raven black hair, as she gazed into her reflection. Her hazel eyes caught glance of her young brother handing the seal envelope towards her.

"Well, almost birthday." He added as he transferred the letter into her hands.

She began gingerly opening the letter, as twenty bucks flew out of it. She grinned with delight as she grabbed the money, and threw the card on her dresser.

"I'm late!!" She cried out, grabbing her school uniform and stammering down the steps." Aren't you gonna to read it!?" Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and slung it over she shoulders.

"Sorry don't have time bye!!!"

She began running under her blossomed cherry shrine tree, and down the shrine steps as her ivory skirt flew in the gentle summer breeze. "Great! If I didn't hit the snooze button, I'd be there on time!" She yelled, as she hustling down the crowded streets, as she reached her school as fast as she possibly could. Her long black hair swayed in the wind, as she wore her school uniform that went well with her ivory skirt. As she reached the school, she began to have flashbacks of her dream. She began to faintly see a young boy, laying against the wall with an errie smile and a deep voice that gave her chills up her spine. The faint errie whisper she could still hear in her ears, but she didn't understand why. "Happy Birthday, Kagome." Her eyes opened wide, bringing her back to the reality of the real world. Each time she remembered that strange boy, she could slowly began to see his face from the shadows.

She stood in front of her high school, as she began to laugh and shook her head, as she proceeded up the concrete steps. "I shouldn't be freaked out! It was only a dream nothing more than that." She quietly placed her feet onto the floor, as she threw her bag into her rusty locker and proceeded, to class.

She slowly approached her math room, as everyone was silent. Her classmates stared at her, and back to they're assignments. She fixed her black hair and quietly proceeded to her desk.

"Kagome!" Her friend Eri yelled, as her pencil was moving continuously moving throughout her page. "Your late! This isn't like you, usually you're the first one here!"

Eri exclaimed as Kagome began to set her stuff up, and laughed embarrassingly.

"Well, ya I know but, I've been running late for some reason..._Of course that dream didn't help.."_ She glanced at the teacher, as she placed her hand out in front and whispered, "That means you studied...right? Kagome, you listening?"

Kagome began tapping her pencil, and began seeing the young boy from her dream once again, who glared in her direction. She could feel herself shake as his errie voice traveled into her ears. She could see him lift his head from his knees repeating, " Happy Birthday, Kagome." She felt his arms grasping hers, slowly beginning to show his appearance.

"Kagome! Are you even listening to me!?" Her friend fluently waved her hand clearly in front of her face, as though she was in her own distress. Slowly, she heard her friend's voice and drifted out of her errie state of mind. She began to place her slender hands on her moist forehead, stunned and dazed what just happened to her.

"Oh sorry, for some reason I'm tired, that's all." She said cheerfully, like nothing was wrong in the first place. Her friend dropped her pencil, and glanced at her friend beside, staring into nothing. Her pencil remained still, usually she was the first student to be done almost everyday. "You sure your fine? You seem alittle..." "Me fine?! Of course! Never felt better!" She lied under her breath that hid how she truly feel, a feeling that had too much in common with her dream. Her friend concerned, raised an eyebrow and reluctantly took her word for it.

She sighed in relief, she was off her back and she could think things through without any interrogation. The school bell broke the silence, that brought smiles to the student's long lifeless faces.

"Drop your pencils, times up!" The teacher beckoned, as Kagome panicked when she lastly clued in. She stared blankly at the big words and bold print that spelt out, " Test"

Her face grew long, as she dropped her pencil as she placed her face ashamed on the desk. "I can't believe I didn't even study at all! Let alone actually wrote anything on it...I'm such an idiot!"

Everyone else proceeded, handing papers onto the teacher's oak bureau Her long hair draped over her shoulders as her friends glanced at her not budging from the desk.

They all stood between the doorway, glanced at her friend who likely failed the test.

"Kagome's pencil didn't move an inch during the whole test! You think she's all right!?"

Yuki mentioned, grabbing her pink bag and discussing with the two other concerned friends. "Maybe she's finally lost it!" Eri thought twisting pieces of her hair.

"Maybe that disease has finally kicked in!!" Ayumi exclaimed as Eri swatted her hard with the palm of her hand. " Let's be realistic here!! Obviously, something is troubling her. Maybe it's Hojo. She's always like this when it comes to guys. You guys think that might be the reason? That's the only thing I can think of." Yuki began sighing, as the hallway was dead silent besides the couple walking hand and hand out the door.

Kagome still remained troubled, with her slender fingers stressfully through her thick black hair. "That dream, it's completely thrown me right off. I haven't been myself since earlier today. I don't really know why this is happening!" She began to think it through, wondering why this dreamed continued to rattle her.

"Well when it comes to Kagome, she's unpredictable." Eri admitted , as she twirled her hair growing impatiently. Yuki began to walk slowly over to her desk, with a cheery smile to try to turn things around.

She silently, placed her hands on Kagome's desk her hazel eyes glanced at her with a gazing smile she had never seen before. "Kagome, we know something has been troubling you lately, and we wanna help." Eri and Ayumi crouched beside the desk, and Kagome sighed loudly. "I don't think you can help, to be quite honest." Kagome replied harshly, placing her head against her hand. Yuki gave another hopeful grin, having another idea to comfort her. "How about we go eat like always! My treat!" She yelled waving the money around with excitement.

Kagome began to laugh, and stood out of her seat, "Fine, alright I'll go!" All the girls linked arms with huge grins and headed to they're favorite fast food place. Kagome grabbed her yellow bag from her rusty locker as her friends began walking ahead, waving at Kagome. "Kagome come on!" Eri began to yell loudly, as Kagome slammed the locker and began running as quick as she could down the hallway.

"Guys, wait up!" Kagome began yelling down the street as her ivory skirt began flying up into the breeze. She passed every she could, as she caught her breath the moment she caught up to her friends. "Finally caught up about time!" Ayumi mentioned seeing her bright red face, and her breathing heavily. Kagome tilted her head from the sidewalk, and gave a light grin, " Well, ya but you guys wouldn't wait!" All the girls began to laugh towards Kagome, "Well we want to be there before it closes!"

Finally, they walked in as Eri grabbed her money and waited in line to get her order taken. The girls sat in the back, where they usual sat and gossiped about everything. Like guys, and Kagome's romance and social life. Kagome sat against the window as Eri grabbed the food and placed it the tray on the table. "So Kagome what's going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately.." Eri said marjorly concerned. Kagome could only tuck back her black hair and grabbed a fry and brought it to her mouth. "I bet ya it's Hojo isn't it?! It's Hojo!!" Yuki began screaming with excitement as her friends leaned closer to hear all the gossip. Kagome began to blush immediately, and shook her hands and head in disagreement. "No! It has nothing to do with him, honest! Just some dream I had that's all." The girls began sipping they're drinks and had huge grins and leaned in closer for juicier details. Yuki began to grin devilishly as she took another sip of her soft drink. "Tell us what it was about..were dying to know Kagome!" "Ya, you've always got something good to say, so let's hear it!!"

All the girls began to chant, as they were drawing quite attention to they're table and of course themselves. Kagome began to blush red, "Please don't embarrass me now..." Her head heavily rested against the table glowing scarlet. Kagome's face never appeared so red but it continued the more her friends chanted. "We wanna hear gossip!" The girls demanded , as they began to bang they're fists against the table wildly. Kagome just slumped down in her seat, slowly getting annoyed. "Please shut up...please shut up!"

Kagome screamed glaring at her friends, that quietly settled down the minute she snapped. Kagome's raven black hair flew up in the air, as she suddenly felt all eyes on her. Her hands shook into fists as her ivory skirt stuck out towards the back of her seat.

"Lay off..You'll hear everything in a minute alright!?" Kagome screamed, and realized how much attention she was drawing to herself. All the customers in the place suddenly went quiet, and glanced towards Kagome, glaring at her for her behavior. " Sorry..." she whispered, blushing feeling like an idiot as she fixed her skirt and sat back down.

Her friends blankly stared at her, couldn't believe how angry Kagome could get. She laid her head down stressfully, as her friends began to eat in silence. Kagome just stared out the window, with her head laying against her hands. Her hazel eyes watched the rain pour, as they sat for abit in complete silence. "You think it's something we said?" Yuki whispered, as Kagome just had a gloomy expression on her face. She just stood from her seat and blankly stared at her friends. "Look it's getting late...I should go home. So I'll talk to you guys later." Kagome sadly said, as she began running into the street opening her pink umbrella embarrassed of her outburst of anger, and completely drained of energy. "Wait, Kagome! It's not even dark. Kagome? Kagome!"

Her friends began yelling, as Kagome couldn't hear them or didn't chose to. "I'm so tired right now...but I'm almost home..." She slowly felt her eyelids grow heavy, hearing the familiar voice around her that scared her to death. She began to watch everything spin around her screaming nervously, " Hello!? Answer me!!?" She quickly glanced behind her shoulder, as a hand crept upon her. "You'll never get home, ever." She faintly hear his voice, and felt him push her towards the ground. " What's going on, what's happening!?"

Kagome began hearing car horns honking loudly, as she began to blink terrified as she heard some speak to her. "You alright?" Kagome lightly placed her hand on her forehead and gazed over towards the voice beside her. Kagome found herself sitting in the middle of the road, as cars were pulled to the side, almost turned into an accident.

"What happened?" Kagome's hazel eyes met with the guy's as he threw his hand towards her. "You were crossing the road and fainted.So I grabbed you as soon as I could. At least your not hurt or killed. Here, I'll help you up." Kagome began to blush slightly, as the young boy began to pull her up from off the road. "Thanks so much..." The guy smiled underneath his un neat strands of bangs as Kagome stood still as her skirt blew into the breeze. "No problem.." His words drifted, as her friends gasped, glancing at the accident seeing Kagome was in the middle of it.

"Kagome! I'm glad your alright!!" The girls smiled as Kagome looked around for the guy who saved her very life. " Where, did he go?" She wondered as her friends began walking down the street with her back home. "If it wasn't for that guy, I would have been killed." She commented looking back at the reality of what almost happened to her.

"Were just glad your fine!!! But we didn't see any guy with you." Kagome's hazel eyes stared back at her and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "You guys, didn't?" Kagome stood in confusion, "But I swore there was someone there." She began to think it through, as her friends slowly moved on ahead. "Kagome, I just think you need a good night's rest that's all." Eri suggested, as Kagome grinned and walked up the shrine steps.

"Hopefully, thanks guys." She softly whispered as she opened the door, and slide down against it. "That guy was real who saved me..I'm sure of it.. That dream has shaken me too much. Kagome, get ahold of yourself, you just need a good rest that's all."

Kagome began walking up stairs into her bedroom and threw her school uniform on the side of her bed, She began to grabbing her pink nightgown and threw it on her. She began to splash her face with ice cold water, ready to fall to sleep. "Kagome, why did you come in so late???" Her brother sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes staring at his older sister. "Sota, just don't worry about it." Her brother grinned as he grabbed some water from the fridge. "Alright sis, night." Kagome cheerfully smiled and whispered back. "Night Sota." Her brother quietly shut the door, as Kagome began walking across to her room across the hall.

"It's scary..I almost died in a car accident. But I hardly even remember it." Kagome shutted off her night table lamp, as her door slowly opened a crack as Buyo began to meow loudly. Kagome grinned and began to pet him with delight as he arched his back.

"Who's a good kitty?" She said in a cute voice, as the cat plainly meowed. She snuggled under the covers and stood wide awake. "Just need a good night's rest..But that guy who saved me, they said they didn't see him at all..Was he real? Or was I just seeing things?

( Please R&R)


	2. Fatal Accident

Morning rose, as Kagome had her head buried underneath the pillows, as Buyo slept at the end of the bed. Kagome heard her alarm beeping, as she slammed down on it hard as she yawned, "Finally, no more freaky dreams." Kagome sighed in relief grabbing her hairbrush and darting into the bathroom, before anyone else got a chance to.

"Kagome! Hey, open the door!!" Sota began to bang on the door as Kagome angrily opened the door a crack. "Sota, you can wait I'm having a shower!" Kagome grinned, as her brother felt the door slam shut right in his face. "Kagome you don't need one! You have one every single day!!" Kagome began to hear him yelling and banging at the door, as she grinned and slowly turned up the radio volume to drown him out. "Sorry! Can't hear you!!" She slowly turned up the volume dial alittle bit more.

Sota began to grin and start yelling through the door, thinking of a great plan to make her run out of the bathroom. "Well fine, but I have that boyfriend's of yours on the phone.." "Yes, you want a date with Kagome? She's says she already found another guy and you should lay off and never call her again." Kagome slowly turned down the music, and wrapped a violet towel around her listening. "Yes Hojo, I'll tell her..." Sota began to snicker holding the phone in his hands with the hugest grin painted on his face.

Kagome's eyes opened wide, when she heard who he was talking to. "He's not going to do this to me...SOTA!!" She screamed as she flung the door wide open as he sat there with a grin, with the phone to his ear. "Give me that right now! Sota!" She began to scream and managed to grab the phone from his clutch. Sota watched his sister place the phone to her ear, and went as fast as he could to steal the bathroom. "Works every time."

Kagome worriedly grabbed the phone placing it to her ears, "Hello?! Hojo!?" she began to hear the phone beep, and slammed the phone down with anger when she noticed the bathroom door was shut. "Sota, open the door you jerk!!" Kagome demanded grabbing the doorknob, as he locked it shut. Sota just snickered as he turned up the volume on the radio exactly like Kagome did. "Sorry, you snooze you lose!" Kagome's face turned red with rage, as she stood outside in her towel as water began to drip to the floor.

"Your dead Sota! Do you hear me your dead!"

Eri and the others began smiling, and giggling as they walked up the shrine steps passing underneath the shrine tree. "She's gonna be so thrilled when she finds out the news between her and Hojo!" Ayumi danced with excitement as all the girls giggled. "The hottest guy, and the prettiest girl. Why not? She will be thrilled!" They all continued to giggle dressed in they're usual matching outfits, they're school uniforms.

Eri began to ring the doorbell, as they stood impatiently on the porch. "I can't wait till we tell her!" Yuko jumped with excitement as nobody seemed to answer the door. "Hmm that's strange..nobody's answering." They all began to sigh, until they heard things falling over and smashing and Kagome screaming.

"Sota you jerk give me that!!" Kagome still wrapped in her violet towel as he began laughing and started getting Kagome ticked off. He began flying upstairs, holding her bright red bra over his chest, and began walking down the hallway with his chest sticking out. "Look I'm Kagome..I think I'm sooo hot and I make myself believe all the guys like me! But really, I'm the ugliest girl alive!" Sota began rolling on the floor laughing so hard until his stomach began to ache. His imitation sounded exact like Kagome, as she stood there with her fists shaking. "I hate having a younger brother!! He drives me up the wall" She placed her foot on the one steom as her black hair rested against her shoulders. "Come here Sota..let's have alittle talk...Shall we?"

Her friends sat against the door, as Eri continuously rang the door bell and sighed, "From what I can tell she's beating up her brother." Her friends rolled they're eyes. It was no surprise this was happening, because it was an everyday thing over at her place.

As the girls sadly waited, they heard footsteps and looked up to see Hojo, that had a smile that grew from ear to ear. "Hey, Kagome's home right?" He asked as he was anxious enough to ask her out on a date. The girls sighed as they stared at the ground. "Oh, she's home alright...."

Kagome finally grabbed Sota's leg, as they heard the doorbell chime throughout the home. "I'll get it!" Sota screamed with Kagome's bra still around his chest. She watched her brother darting for the door, as she grabbed his leg hoping no one would catch her like this, "No Sota don't!" Slowly he managed unlocking the door as Hojo stood tall.

"Hey Kagome, do you wanna go on a....date?" His sentenced drifted when they witnessed Kagome not even dressed, and her young brother wearing her bra. Kagome glanced up, dropping her fist as her face went scarlet when she saw him. " Never mind you seem busy." Slowly he waved and disappeared as she managed to kick her brother and sped to get her uniform on. " Hojo, wait!!" she cried, and he already disappeared into the crazy streets of the city.

Kagome's head dropped down as her long black hair, covered her ashamed hopeless face. "He's gone Kagome..." Eri placed her hand on her back, as her head flew back glaring at Sota. She quickly grabbed her bra and placed it back into her room where it belonged.

"I'm going on I'll deal with you later." Sota quickly stood and gulped when he heard her threaten him.

"That's a promise...."

Kagome walked along side of the girls, feeling angry he had scared off Hojo, which everyone claimed to be the hottest guy in school. "Kagome, it's not the end of the world. You shouldn't worry about it." Eri began telling her, as they marched towards the small center mall. Kagome's hair blew in the breeze, as she glanced of at Eri. "Tell me if you were in my position, you would think it's the end of the world wouldn't you...?" Eri blankly looked up and sighed. "Ya probably, there's only one way to get your off something....Shopping!"

The girls grabbed they're cash and dragged Kagome inside, who had the most pitiful look on her face. Yuko grabbed her small red skirt, and elbowed Kagome, "Hey, lightening up! Here try this on!" Kagome sighed, grabbing her clothing into the change room throwing off her school skirt over the door. "Hopefully this day doesn't get any worse.. "Kagome hoped, as he looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The girls knocked on Kagome's change room, "Come on, we wanna see the skirt on you!" Ayumi yelled in delight, as Kagome timidly walked out with it on. "Does it look bad on me?" The girls giggled, as Kagome glanced in the mirror, "It looks good on you!" Kagome grinned delightfully paying. The skirt looked identical to Kagome's, only a different color but she loved it. Kagome felt herself pass almost everything shop in the mall twice, as her feet began to grow heavier by the minute. Her friends had bag fulls of clothing, as Kagome had one article of clothing compared to them. "Guys, can we stop?" I mean we've been here for hours." Kagome felt like her knees were going to snap as the girls agreed.

They traveled through the streets and back to Kagome's, "He's never gonna call me again!" Eri huffed and smacked Kagome upside the head, to knock some sense into her.

"Kagome, he isn't everything!" They slowly opened the door, dropping they're bags aside. "Sota, grandpa, mom? Anyone home?" She began to search around the house,to find her young brother playing with his playstation game. " Is that all you do on a weekend?" Kagome added and placed her foot on his back. Sota rapidly pressed the buttons, practically brain dead from it. "Basically..." "So why didn't you answer me?"

Sota didn't answer as Kagome grinned and unplugged the game. "Kagome! I was winning why did you do that!?" Kagome stood there with the cords in her hands, as the tv went blank. "Cause you weren't listening!" Go find some friends Sota!" Kagome viciously added as Sota glared at her.

"I have more friends than you do!" Kagome began laughing as she fixed herself a sandwich. " Your video game friends don't count!" Sota just stood there fighting with his sister. "Well at least I'm not ugly.." Kagome grinned, "At least I'm not stupid..."

"Ugly! Stupid! Ugly! Stupid!!"

The girls sat back watching, " Sisterly and brotherly love.." They all began to sigh..

Her mother slowly walked from upstairs with a happy grin on her face like always. "Kagome your home. I'm making dinner later on tonight. I'm taking Sota to his soccer tournament tonight, and I'll be back at eight. Oh, there's a message on the phone for you..some boy." Kagome began to grin and gave her something hidden in her hand. "I bought this for you as an early birthday present. Hope you like it!"

Kagome blinked, as she gotten a beautiful necklace encrusted with diamonds, as her name was spelt out in silver handwriting. Kagome's mouth dropped wide open, "Mind you, this is from all of us. " Kagome placed it around her neck, and glanced in the mirror. "Thank you so much!" Kagome threw her arms around her, as she smiled with delight, "I'm glad you liked it! Grandpa is going to meet us later. There's food in the fridge for dinner in case were late. Oh, my cell number in case of an emergency. You know how to use the alarm system right?" Kagome sighed, as her mom went on and on as she began to nod. "Yes mom I'll be alright." Her mom smiled as Sota was dressed in his jersey bouncing the soccer ball in his hands. Kagome grabbed her brother and lightly hugged him. "Thanks for the present hopefully you won't...Lose!" Kagome teased as Sota grinned, "You'll see, I'll come home with a medal you watch!"

"Bye Sota, Bye Mom!"

Kagome grinned, "Now we listen to the message." Her friends gathered around knowing it was Hojo. "Hey Kagome, sorry about earlier if I interrupted anything. Listen, maybe tonight we can sat, walk to the beach and have a bit to eat, if your not busy. So when you get a chance call me back. I'll be delighted to hear from you!" Kagome had a slight grin on her face, as her friends began to jump up and down. "Your so lucky! When are you gonna call him?" Eri mentioned dancing around with joy, "Hmmm later tonight. Let's go get something to eat!"

They slowly walked to the restaurant, to celebrate Kagome's date with the "Hottest" guy in school. They grabbed they're tray and sat by the far window in the far back. "So a walk on the beach and dinner? You should be thrilled!" Eri said with enthusiasm as Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "Guess, anxious and nervous..." Kagome took another small sip of her soft drink, and placed it back on the table. "So, what do you see you guys doing on this date?" Yuko asked as Kagome was about to answer, when she heard the guy's voice again.

"It isn't living without family you'll learn soon enough." His deep voice echoed as Kagome screamed, "I won't!!" Her friends began shaking her. "Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome shook her head as everyone glanced at her. "Of course, why?" Her friends began to blink as Kagome looked puzzled. "Well you were staring into nothing and yelled something out...Does that have anything to do with the dream?" Kagome sighed, she didn't want to explain. She was afraid her friends, would think she was crazy.

She slowly moved her straw in circles, and glanced at them. "Well it's a dream about a guy..." Her friends jumped in excitement from the last part. "Is he cute? Is he good looking!?" Kagome just glared at her friends as they gave a smile and back to taking her seriously. "I can't see his face, but that's besides the point. He just says freaky things, and that happens quite often now. It happened just before I crossed the road."

The girls stood silence, as they threw food into they're mouths. "That's alittle freaky Kagome.." Ayumi added as Kagome nodded quickly and added in, "I don't need a doctor either..I'm not crazy!" Yuko sipped her pop and swung her arms around. "Never can tell with you, Kagome." Kagome sighed and gave a light grin.

le and back to taking her seriously. "I can't see his face, but that's besides the point. He just says freaky things, and that happens quite often now. It happened just before I crossed the road."

The girls stood silence, as they threw food into they're mouths. "That's alittle freaky Kagome.." Ayumi added as Kagome nodded quickly and added in, "I don't need a doctor either..I'm not crazy!" Yuko sipped her pop and swung her arms around. "Never can tell with you, Kagome." Kagome sighed and gave a light grin.

The sun slowly began to fade in the distance, as they threw they're garbage into the dirty, brown bin.

"Maybe it's just a night terror..you'll be fine." Eri added as Kagome calmly smiled as they walked down the outside boutiques. "Nah, nothing to really worry about, believe me." Kagome reassured them, as her ivory skirt swayed side to side.

They began to see cop cars up ahead, and men redirecting traffic away from the accident.

"Ouch, hopefully it's a small hit." Ayumi thought as Yuki pointing some things out.

"If there is that many police involved, there's a death for sure." Kagome felt bad to see a sudden accident. Just thinking about what the rest of the family would suffer and feel if they found out. "I'd feel bad if it was my family!" Kagome added gloomy, as they set they're sights on something happier. Kagome glanced at the charms and bracelets as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Doesn't your mom own a blue Toyota?" Kagome blankly raised her eyebrow finishing her last fry from the restaurant. "Umm, ya why?" She cleared her throat and questioned her. "Isn't the license plate 69 something?" Kagome nodes still slightly confused for why she was questioning her like this. "Kagome...I think that's your mom's car!!!"

Kagome glanced closer reading the license plate that read exactly her mom's. She began to drop suddenly to her knees, almost like she was limp. She clamped her mouth shut, as tears glistening from her eyes. "That boy...he said..." Kagome thought completely feeling like her heart was ripped apart and thrown back. "Why?! Why did this have to happen? Sota, mom, grandpa...they're gone, just like that. Sota was so happy, promising he'd win the trophy..I don't even know if he did! My whole entire family, is gone!"

Maybe if I went to the soccer tournament instead of thinking of myself, this wouldn't have happened!! I want my family back..."

Kagome's tears glistened onto the pavement, as her friends silently sat beside her trying there best to do what ever they could. The car was engulfed by flames as they danced in the wind growing larger. Kagome's eyes opened wide as the tears glistened down her cheek remembering the freaky guy's words. " It isn't easy living without family you'll know soon enough."

( Please R&R)


	3. Dysfunctional Orphanage

People began pointing at the sight, watching the car engulfed by the flames. Kagome couldn't believe it happened, until she opened her eyes. She knew she'd wouldn't have a brother that teased her, and cared for her. No mother, to help her when she got hurt..Of course no grandfather telling her stories of his time, or helping when he was needed.

The closest people, vanished from her life. Her friends could only hug her tightly, as they tried to remain they're own tears. Nothing was going to comfort her, not now not ever. Kagome's eyes were glued to the accident, and her hands on the blistering pavement. Only tears silently glistened down her cheek, until Kagome couldn't cry anymore.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." They whispered as they hugged her tightly and lightly kissed her on the cheek, as tears streamed down they're faces. Kagome hear them, as she began to whimper silently. Only to realized her whole world was in pieces and so was her heart. The leather seats were deformed and burned, and the windows broke from the scorching heat. Kagome was in a sudden state of shock, as her hands began to trembke and she didn't respond to anything. "My family's gone forever..."

Kagome began to shake her head, feeling her body swaying side to side, and watched the city pass by, through tinted glass. Her friends weren't around to comfort her as she found herself laying in someone's vehicle.

The huge women tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, as her long brown curly hair was thrown back in a loose ponytail. Kagome didn't understand where she was going but she screamed at the mysterious women as loud as she could. "Where am I!? Tell me right now!!" Kagome tried unlocking the doors but they wouldn't budge open. Her hazel eyes glared at the lady with hate and rage, as she glanced in her mirror. "Listen lady. Nobody snaps at me understand that!? I'm taking you to a place where you'll relive a new life, and forget your tragedies/ You should be grateful I'm doing this for you.

Kagome began kicking in the windows she wanted to be with her friends, but she knew she wasn't even in the same place anymore. "Where are my friends!?" Kagome strongly demanded until the lady began to laugh. "When I say new life I god damn mean it. Just because your family died isn't no excuse to have behavior like that. You continue this, you'll find yourself in a world of hurt. So just shut your god damn mouth, or I will shut it for ya." Kagome pressed her fingers against the window, feeling she was ripped away from everything. She didn't have a clue where she was going only to suddenly be with a stranger.

After hours on the road, she felt the car suddenly halt to a stop. She awakened to a dirty looking building, in the middle of nowhere. There was only a dirt stretch of highway, and a huge barren waste land that surrounded that unrepaired building. Cracks were through the brick, and a single windows had bars over it. Kagome's mouth suddenly began to drop, as the lady viciously grabbed her from the back of the seat.

"Don't think your gonna run away..Cause, this is your home for now. Forget about your old friends your living the past missy. You'll have enough time to make friends, believe me you will."

Kagome gulped, as she tried budging but she felt a tighter grip around her. Her skirt lightly blow in the hot breeze, she sadly tagged along proceeding into the building.

"I'm stuck here now..." She thought, already thinking how her life would be. She stepped on the concrete steps, as the rusty door flew right open as light filled the darkened room. Single lights flickered down every hallway, as cell were in every corner anywhere she turned. Kagome felt herself shiver with every step down the huge hall as the huge door slammed behind echoing through out the place. She could see guys watching her every move, which feel most uncomfortable and uninviting.

She could feel her skirt slightly lifted, as she began to scream as they laughing in a disgusting way. "Nice panties..." The guy grinned with delight as she nervously inched away from the cells. "Come in sleep in my cell, there's always room." She could feel chills crawl up her spine, feeling unsafe. The guys whistled and winked at her young boys her age. They were all behind cells yelling nasty commented no matter where she was. She felt her butt getting groped as she jumped to the ceiling and swatted his hands as hard as she could. "Leave me alone!!" She cried out as he laughed with an ugly look on his face. "More cushion for the pushin'." They all laughed shaking the bars when they saw a young lady, walking into the orphanage. "If you're a cook in the kitchen, your bound to be an acrobat in the bedroom!" Another guy whispered smacking her, as she was already on the verge of tears.

The lady did nothing to prevent it or stop it. Or maybe she didn't care. She continued walking as Kagome found her life would be nothing but hell to her. " Open your mouth and I'll open my legs." Kagome quickly glancing at all the scary faces that lurked behind the shadows. "I want out of here.." She thought, shaking with terror. She noticed there was barely any girls, just disgusting guys that over populated every cell.

They laughed like they could do no wrong at all, something that made Kagome fear for her life. The lady began searching for a cell, as she grabbed her keys and slide the door wide open. "Here's where you'll be. You'll come out when we say so. Otherwise you remain here in this cell. I wouldn't worry about friends you already got some."

The cell door slammed shut, as one light over head flickered. All she could see was shadows everywhere. Kagome grasped the bars as her head titled down on the verge of tears. "I wanna be anywhere but here...I need to get out now..." She began to sulk until she heard a boy's voice yelling that suddenly brought her out of her sad state.

She began to see him screaming at the top of his lungs, at the women she was with earlier.

What the hell is this shit? Food!? I refused to eat this!! For all I know you guys probably poisoned them! I want read food you bitch, no so god damn dog food in a can!!" He yelled viciously flipping over the tray of food. He began to run towards the doot as the food flew all over. Three men flew and restrained him from letting him escape. They held his arms as his legs kicked in the air. "Get back into your cell!!"

They whipped the door open, as his chocolate eyes glared at Kagome as he flew towards the ground. The door slammed right behind him, as his fists banged against the bar handles. "Stupid bitch." He muttered under his breath, and glared through the dirty cell.

Kagome laid across from him as the dirty guy behind her grabbed her by the skirt pulling her backwards, and grasping her arms. "You smell so delicious.. I could just eat you all up..." He whispered in a rough voice as he pulled her back harder against the bars. His one hand began reaching for her breast as she screamed for her life. "Don't touch me you jerk!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs struggling to move out of his grip.

The boy just sat there in the shadows as he gotten up when she screamed even louder, but the first time around he couldn't care less. "You bastard lay your hand off the girl." He began to laugh missing teeth, as then he brought his hand around her neck, as his other hand began slowly pulling down her shirt attempting to touch her breast. "What if I don't?" The guy laughed as Kagome was sobbing and was in tears as she felt his hand went down further. "You bastard I gave you enough warning...Don't freaking touch her!!"

He viciously crushed his hands, and released her as she flew roughly towards the ground. Kagome blinked when as she hid in the corner as the guys stood over her. "Please don't do that to me as well, please!!" She begged, as she used her hand as a shield and he began to laugh. " I have no interest in you bitch, like the pigs here. So your fine. Consider yourself lucky." He mentioned in a deep voice, as Kagome was relieved she didn't have to go through that again. Kagome grinned with delight, knowing he saved her and he had no intention to touch her like the rest. "You saved me!! Thank you!" Kagome yelled cheerfully as she opened her arms wide as he pushed her back down with force. He just gave her a mean stare and placed his hands on his lap. "Back off. Don't get all happy on me because of that."

He bitterly snapped, as Kagome timidly look at him. His appearance was something you couldn't ignore. He had long black raven hair, longer than Kagome's. Dark brown chocolate eyes, that appeared black. He wore beaten down ripped jeans, and a tight muscle shirt. He was bitter and had a bad mouth on him. He remained in the corner as silence between her and him filled the room. He began glancing under his bangs glancing at the beautiful necklace. Her hazel eyes slowly met with his, as he turned in the other direction with a scowl on his face. His eyes were fixated on her, as he tapped his fingers against his knees as his eyes peered from his bangs. Kagome began to shiver as she caught his glance afraid f what he was thinking. "Come on, say something!" She began to get nervous but he didn't blink at all. "So bitch how come you came here? Did your parents not give a rat's ass about you?" Kagome glared at him as her fists began to shake for that comment.

She had the guts to stand up to him. "My name's not bitch it's Kagome! Get that straight!" Her face was in his, as he only gave a grin because she had the guts to stand up to him. He sat there easily amused as began to laugh crudely joking. "Fine, Kagome." He muttered tearing another hole in his worn down jeans. He glanced at the young girl from the corner of his eye as Kagome had no clue why he did. Kagome could only raise an eyebrow wondering why he had such attitude towards everything. Kagome cleared her throat as her hands glided against the metal bars. "So answer me does you family not care about you!? Is that why you're here?" Kagome snapped back. " It's none of your business." She turned the opposite way wishing he hadn't brought up her family. Her arms grasped around her knees as her skirt draped over her legs and could feel her eyes watering. "I have no family anymore..." she muttered as her hazel eyes sadly looked at her new home. Guys sexually making rude comments, living in a dump. Everyone was locked behind bars treated like wild animals. Then again, the guys all were. Kagome felt cold hands lifting under her chin as his face, was in her grinning. Her eyes met with his as she didn't understand what he was doing.

"Now that your with me, everything is my business. Whether you like it or not..."

( So have you figured out who's this shady character? Well please R&R)


	4. Only the beginning

Kagome could feel her heart pounding through her chest as his fingers held staring into his deceiving eyes. Tears began to form from her eyes as he felt his gentle touch upon her. He smoothly took his hands away when he saw the tears as he sat back at the corner staring at her understanding that something was wrong. The lights began to flicker as water dripped from the pipes as it echoed through the hallway. "You really wanna know what happened? My family is dead alright!?" Kagome viciously told him as she hid her head in between her lap, as sobs were the only thing that came from her mouth. The boy leaned against the bars with one knee up as his other laid on the floor. His emotionless face began to grin as a chuckle soon came. Her eyes looked at the arrogant boy, laughing as though it was a joke, and nothing was.

Kagome could feel the blood rushing through her veins, and a scowl on her face she couldn't control. She rose to her feet, and calmly walked towards him as she wasn't gonna let him laugh about her family dead any longer. From what she thought, he was a sick bastard. He could see the hate and the anger clearly forming in her eyes and he didn't understand exactly why. Kagome feared him but a comment like that she wasn't gonna let it go. "You think this is funny? Well I don't!!" She screamed as his face was suppose to be left with a burning hand mark. Instead he grasped her wrist as he gave a light grin like he was up to know good. "There's no use wasting your time crying. That didn't help me and it won't help you. It isn't easy living without family, you understand what's it like now don't you? Kagome, you have a lot to learn..." His grip slowly stopped as his hands suddenly released hers. His words hit her like a thousand knives, and made chills go up her spine. He seemed nothing but heartless. An empty soul who had no compassion for they're pain, only to laugh at they're suffering. His mind always seemed to hit the gutters, and so bitter towards anyone who came near. Kagome couldn't understand why he behaved like this, but she wasn't about to ask.

"Don't think you're the only one here hurting badly. My father died at least when I was five in a motor cycle accident. My mom wanted a daughter and not a son but sadly she got me. Before my father died she had another child that was a baby girl. Once she had the girl she planned to get rid of me and it didn't seem like she cared about me. So she sent me here when I was eight years old. She lied to me, promising she'd come back. I've waited for ever and still she hasn't returned. I've been here ten years, and been adopted so many times. So don't think your life is all that bad, at least you had a god damn real family. Instead of families who pretends they are your own." Kagome began to understand why he was bitter, and arrogant. His eyes were ready to shed tears, as he began ripping more holes in his jeans. He hated anyone that gotten close to him like he couldn't trust a living soul, accept himself. He began to laugh as his bangs hidden how he truly felt. "You won't be staying here long at all. So don't you dare cry right now."

Kagome blinked, confused by his comment as she leaned closer beside him.

She draped over her ivory skirt, as she crossed her legs over each other. "Why would you say that?" Still she remained confused waiting for a response to clear things up. He laughed like she was an idiot glancing at her cheerful face. He began playing with the bars as he sighed. His head lowered to the ground, as his raven black hair began to sweep the ground. "Because your beautiful alright? That's why all the damn girls are practically gone. Wouldn't be surprised if your gone in the next hour." He muttered flipping the penny he hid in his pockets. Kagome's white face turned scarlet as she looked down towards the ground and back at his bitter face. She thought it was odd for a nice compliment coming from his mouth but that proved her wrong. "He just called me beautiful?" She was stunned by who it came from as he could see a small smile forming at her lips. He had a worried look painted on his face as she already gotten the wrong idea. "You think I'm beautiful?" She laughed amused as his face either went scaret from anger, or embarrassment. His hands turned into fists as he snapped viciously in her face. " Don't you dare take it that way. It was a compliment don't have to breathe down my neck for it!"

Kagome began to stand to her feet tired of his rude behavior, and anger. She could tell he had a short wick and a low tolerance for anyone but himself. "Why are you so mean to me!?" Kagome screamed as his chocolate eyes remained hidden from her. He felt drops of water splash on him, from the cracks of the pipes. He didn't have to hide any secrets or tell her lies. He told her how it was, "Listen Kagome don't expect to come marching in here and tell me how to change! This is what happens when your different and all alone. You can't trust anyone." Kagome couldn't think of herself turning out like that, and she never planned to. She couldn't make out why he could explain and expose so much about himself if he wanted to remain hidden. She had a deep suspicion he wasn't who she thought he was. If he claimed hating her so much, then why he decide to tell her about his life and how he was? She hinted he wasn't the guy he pretended to be then again she could always be wrong.

Kagome stretched out her legs, raising an eyebrow towards him. His eyes stared at the ceiling, with a angered face that seemed as though it was plastered on his face. She began running her fingers through her black hair and took a deep breath. "If you don't trust anyone, why are you telling me this?" His eyes glanced at hers biting his lips and he flipped the coin back into his hand. To Kagome, it didn't make sense, for a guy who claims he couldn't trust a soul told her everything. To him, she was a threat or maybe at the start. His long black hair touched the floor, trying to get the an answer to the question he wish he could have avoided. "You might as well understand everything...Trust me you'll never be happy and expect your life to be twisted upside down." He lied to her somewhat. He brutally told her, as his eyes seem to stare right through her as though she didn't exist. Kagome began to fear what effect this was gonna have on her. She didn't wanna become heartless and letting her life waste to nothing. She knew everyone must have had normal lives until they were thrown in this hellhole. Everyone changed into bitter jerks and she refused to become like the rest.

She couldn't tell if he was trying to torment her, or telling her the brutal truth of reality.

But she knew he was trying to get something across to her but she didn't understand.. Was it help? Or was it torment to see her suffer in pain and hell like the rest of the orphanage. She was surrounded by dirty, disgusting people that made her fear her life. "Is he telling me my life won't be the same anymore?" Kagome's mouth laid half open trying to shake the thoughts of her being heartless and soulless. His life she already knew was down the drain. He had no trust for anyone and he seemed to cut himself off from the real world. He just laid there to rot in a corner no intention to do anything about it. Kagome was sure he pretended to act tough, and she wasn't let him rot through the floors any longer. Kagome leaned closer placing her hands faintly on knees as his hanging head shot up within moments of her unexpected touch. His chocolate eyes looked like bloody daggers, like a psychopath ready to sloter and innocent by stander who had more to live for than him.

He brought his hands to hers by accident as he could see in her eyes, she was eager to ask something that there was no point responding to. She was just a girl who got thrown in the mix eager to help a guy that was eager to keep himself away from everyone. Kagome just stared at his look grasping his knees knowing he was ready to snap like a guy in a straitjacket. "Just hear me out please..." She begged hoping he'd listen to all the important ideas that might change him around. He quickly put his hand back as he laughed as he took everything for a joke. But he knew his life was no joke. Not even to the mourns he was surrounded by. They were all in the same boat. A boat that was about the sink into the depths of hell, one by one they'd drown and only few came to the surface. Himself, he was slowly drowning at this point. He could only snicker at the young girl's attempt to save him from himself. "Whatever your gonna to say isn't going to help me. Nothing bloody damn will .So I don't know why bitch your so god damn persist to try. I forgot you're a girl that dreams she'll one day get what she wants."

Kagome watched him steadily, as she grasped his knees harder to prove something, giving him hope to get out of this mess, he was thrown into. "I don't believe I'll get what I want! You don't know enough to judge me. But I know enough about you. Why don't you try to start over and get out of this place?" He viciously swatted her hand away as it flew back towards her lap as be stood up tall. Kagome felt smaller than she ever dud, and it seemed she went out of her own way to help someone far beyond repair. She remained quiet like a young scared girl who was guilty of something. "Start over? Feh, there was never a damn start and there will never be a finish. I don't think you've been here long enough to realize what position I'm in. No matter why I am, or who I'm with this will always remain my home. You can't run from something that is running after you. So there's no point of you running anymore." Kagome sat there completely speechless as his head against his knees staring into nothing. "So your giving up just like that!?" she screamed shaking him continuously as he freakishly turned his head towards her. "I gave up a hell of a long time ago. There's no point of trying to help me."

Both sat in dreaded silence he blankly stared at the walls, maybe it wasn't the greatest idea for her to try to rescue him it didn't look like he wanted to be. His head gradually lifted when he heard another door slam that was between they're hell and freedom. Every prisoner behind the cells awaited another victim to step down the hall when they heard the door. They heard heavy footsteps marching against the concrete floor as the heavy girl appeared the same women that brought Kagome to this hellhole. She slowly came out with trays of disgusting food heading towards Kagome's pitiful cell. "Look like you made new friends." She began to laugh as she placed the food down to the ground and he glared at her. "I told you once I'm not eating this shit!" He smacked the tray once again in her face. Slowly a grin came from the corner of her beaten red lips. She grabbed him viciously by the shirt until his feet dangled off the ground. Kagome stood stunned as he fearlessly looking at the angered over weight women "You dare say that again?!" Her massive hands grasped his shirt, hanging like a marionette on a string. "I'm not eating this shit...or wanna stare at a ugly, manly ogre like you."

Her face suddenly exploded red with massive anger as her eyes began to twitch. "Than you can damn well starve to death!!!" Her hands began to beat against his face, the errie sound of her abuse hands against his flesh echoed through out the place. Kagome began to clamp her mouth in horrid, as tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted to look away, but instead her eyes remained opening watching every grueling beating he could possibly take. Her body began to shake, and her eyes were overfilled like water in a sink. She winced each time she could hear her fists pounding into him. And she realized this was only the beginning.

( Not all is lost so don't think that yet! Please R&R)


	5. Fighting Spirit

His body suddenly went limp, as laid on the concrete floor. Blood slowly began to seep from the corner of his mouth as the massive women could only laugh. Blood smeared on her fingertips and thought it was funny to watch him suffer in pain and agonany. "This is what you get for being disobedient you good for nothing asshole. I took you in, I shelter you, gave you food in order to make you stay alive?! And for what??! To have an asshole like you telling me how things should be ran around here!! You ungrateful bastard!" Kagome remained curled in the corner, her legs laying aside as tears refused to stop glistening from her eyes. She felt helpless, she was afraid to step in and get involved in the same way he was. She knew he had guts to tell what was on his mind but it seemed the price you'd pay if you lived at the dysfunctional orphanage. Then again, she would be wasting her time for an arrogant ass, when she could be saving herself from this hellhole, he called "Home"

Still he remained lifeless like a dead carcass ready for a predator to fed on his flesh, and his bones. "Don't think because your injured I'm not going to be beat the shit out of you. You disrespecting son of a bitch!!" Her foot launched into the air hearing the grueling sound of him moaning that made her stomach twist, and turn to the point she was really sick. She could now see that she was truly living on her own in the most horrible way, nobody would believe. Her family, suddenly wiped on the face of the earth. Herself, banished to hell. She truly missed her young brother who always teased her. She missed her mother listening to her problems and caring for her all the time. Her grandfather telling stories from his era, it just wasn't the same. She couldn't run for help anymore, she had to fight on her own, no matter how bad everything was. But when it seemed to her she was, but she wasn't fully alone. There was him, even though she didn't see it.

"I rather die on the street than be here!" She clearly could see herself always running late for school. Her friends gossiping about her life and romantic life. Her mother cooking dinner, giving advice to bring Kagome to her feet again. Her brother keeping her busy, and her grandfather as well. She felt happiness and pain, as she stared into nothing and began to realize..This wasn't a dream it never will be. She shook her head, when she could faintly hear a whisper of his voice calling to her, "Kagome..." He quietly whispered. As his fingers tried to grasp the concrete floor in order to escape the brutal pain and torment he endured. The women's smile could break anyone into tears, she was gonna beat him until he was dead. Her heavy black boots, laid on his skull crushing into the ground as excess blood, painted the floor red. "Hush little baby don't say a word!" She cruelly whispered, as her foot dug his skull harder into the thick ground. Kagome could only plug her ears each time he heard him moan. Shaken and scared, by the abusive women afraid she'd get the same fate if she stepped her foot in. "Should I save him? He's always been a huge jerk to me, and never gave a damn about me! Why should I give a damn about him?" Kagome knew by watching he was already suffering, and he needed another chance. No matter how he acted towards her. He didn't deserve to live there and he sure as hell didn't deserve to die there either. Kagome nervously brought herself from the ground, as her hands viciously turned into fists having the guts to stand to a women who was suffering pain inside, herself.

Kagome flew open her arms like a bird in flight, blocking her view of the bleeding guy she truly didn't like but she knew didn't deserve this kind of treatment, nobody did. Her heavy boots laid against his skull, as a faint sign of hidden happiness came to his face when he realized Kagome was taking a big risk for him. She knew of the outcome, and she felt ready she didn't understand why though. She couldn't back down now, she already made herself apart of it with him and she wasn't gonna let the women until she abused him until death. Kagome's eyes looked at her with hate and resent, that she could beat people the death and find it so amusing. Kagome changed into someone else the guy had never seen before. A side of Kagome that just unleashed before him. He knew her as timid and concerned and caring, but that side of her faded as she became a girl who had guts and strength to stand up to someone, that made him smile with delight. "Don't you dare lay another hand on him..." Kagome angrily told her off even though she felt nervous and her heart was pounding through her chest as though it wanted to escape. The women gave a light laugh underneath her beaten lips, as her black boots placed away from him and she decided she would be the victim, until blood splattered from her mouth.

The girl's deep laugh echoed through out the orphanage, as the dripping pipes broke the silence. Her eyes narrowed at hers, as the others locked behind bars glued they're eyes to the fight forming with the young girl and the women who beat them to death, and displayed and called herself they're "Mother." It made Kagome sick she pretended to be they're mother. She knew mothers wouldn't damn well beat they're children they cared and cherished him. Until her, she could beat these teens to death with a swat of her manly hands, and a stomp of her boots. She placed her foot away from his skull she was about to snap in half pressuring his skull until he was buried into the ground. "Ha, you telling me girl not to lay a hand on this worthless, pathetic excuse for a human being? I'm putting him out of his misery.." She went to raise her black combat boots again, as Kagome spreaded her arms out further as she went to shove her by to beat the hell out of the guy who truly didn't deserve it.

"Amusing that your sticking up for you worthless friend here...But you might have the guts so far missy, to stand up to me.. But consider yourself dead as well as he is. You can join him as well until I crush every living bone in your body for being disrespectful!!!"

Her arms lunged back like a arrow to a bow, smacking her face as Kagome's rolled down her cheeks effortlessly. She felt her feet give away from the ground she walked on, as her back hit roughly into the wall sliding down over the guy who was in pain and continued to bleed. Her hazel eyes were fogged, as her nose was bleeding like a fosses that continued to over flow. Her body laid limp and swollen, she couldn't even move her body she was in such much her pain. He watched her tears fall down her cheek onto his, as his rough hands slowly reached to her face with a dim smile he held underneath from the pain. Kagome's eyes awoken at that point, when she felt his unexpected touch that made her jump and her heart pound through her chest. He gently, titled her chin in towards his direction with a smile she couldn't ignore. "Kagome..thank you..." She wasn't sure if she really heard him spoke those words, or her head was kicked in too many times thinking she was hearing things. His head lowered back to the ground, as something gave her the strength to attempt one last time to bring her down.

She knew if she didn't, he'd likely die in the cell and even though he didn't seem to care about his life, she could see it in his dark brown eyes that a glimpse of him wanted to. Kagome face had scars and blood as though it was painted all on her face, but it was completely real. She weakly brought herself from her knees and rose again with her feelings strong enough that she'd hopefully knock her down and this pain and torment would be so far over for the both of them. Her vision was fogged with tears, and her face was covered in blood but she didn't care anymore. She was trying to set things straight to the best of her ability, but it seemed to the women she had no fighting chance at all. "You know your asking to get your face beaten into the ground... Once your back you..you'll be back down..."

Kagome feet dug into the ground further, as her fists began to shake with hate and resent that she ever brought her here to this hellhole. Kagome tightened her eyes and took a deep breath knowing this was the biggest risk she was taking and she made herself go through with it. "You bitch, this is for hurting him..." Kagome screamed as she swung her fist towards her neck, as she smoothly grabbed Kagome's frail wrist throwing her back down as she yelped in pain and suffering. She had began to shake, as she tried to stand up again but helpless fell down like a injured animal trying to escape.

She held her wrist tightly that felt sprained, but her leg was broken for sure she could feel it. The way she landed was the wrong. Her leg looked twisted as she screamed in pain...helpless The women's boots stepped in front of her eyes, as she began rubbing her sore, tender leg that she caused to break and snap. Kagome felt helpless and useless, she couldn't hold her own any longer. She knew now her hands were in the fate of the women's either to die or the suffer longer. Kagome hazel eyes looked at hers as her mouth laid open wide scared and shaking with fear. Her fear began to shine through to her, that gave her the satisfaction she needed to continue. "You're a waste of time just like him aren't you? Your nothing..You'll be dead when through with you. To think in your right mind you had a chance to fight back...Your wrong..welcome to the world that never seizes to amaze me.."

Her hands grabbed Kagome's silky black hair in her palms tightly, as she lifted Kagome's feet off the ground as her feet kicked about as she was lifted higher into the air, unsure of her next beating she nervously awaited. She held her by the hair like she was a Barbie doll, giving out sobs each time her hair tightened in her fist. "Kagome..don't give up." She told herself, to keep her in the fighting spirit but she couldn't. Her body was dead down beaten, she wasn't able to do anything but watch and await the horrors the women had in store for her. "Now you can understand that life isn't all fun and games..." She whispered slightly in her ear, as she swung her around as she smacked into the wall again harder. Shreds of her black strands of hair laid in her palms as Kagome couldn't get up this time.

"Come on Kagome don't cry...There's no use crying anymore...Your giving her the satisfaction she wants..." Kagome thought, remembering the line the guy used telling her tears weren't worth the trouble here and he was right. She was left right out in the open, for anything she decided to pull on her. To Kagome she already had a tombstone that was written, awaiting her knowing her life was over right then and there. The light burned out of top of her, as the water continued dripping all over the floor as she shook in fear knowing she couldn't take another beating. He couldn't believe she was sticking up for him, who treated her like she was useless and meant nothing for the sort. His chocolate eyes opened wide watching her in pain but how she had managed to bring herself up and fight for herself and his own life. He knew she wasn't the girl she portrayed herself to be either, that left him in shock and wonder a timid girl like her could do that.

Kagome's head began to duck into her knees with her hands clamped together when she felt the women's shadow hovering over her. Hear tears were solidly running, as the guy was helpless himself only to watch the girl who had the guts even the decency to stick her neck out for him, no matter what the cost. "So have you leaned your lesson yet? I don't think you have...so I'll teach you right now!!" Kagome began to tighten her eyes and prayed a lot of things, as things rushed through her head. Her last tear dropped to the ground, as the women wound up her fist and expected to finish her once and for all.

He was ready to shed tears himself. He felt guilty enough he treated her so badly, but yet she decided to stand up for him and herself hoping she could change things, but it didn't go that well. He was amazed, he wished he could pull himself to save her but not with the condition he was in. Blood painted his face, and pain severed through his body that made him moan as loud as he did. "She's sticking up..for me? After what I did to her..." He thought, as she let out one last scream as then....

She thought she'd feel her fist flying into her face, but instead nothing touched her face at all. She stopped praying and hear a smack of someone's hand against the flesh as it opened her scared eyes to witness what was going on around her. She felt something bind around her that made her scared, until she noticed his arms were wrapped around securely around her body, so she couldn't get hurt. The unexpected touch made her heart beat faster, she couldn't believe he had enough strength with the condition and the hits he endured. Her fist instead hit his body instead of hers as he gave a smile she never saw him use in her life. Slowly he placed his fist to her face, as she flew from the cell as Kagome sighed as tears of relief flowed. His arms were still wrapped around her, as her head was buried into his chest feeling so safe with the stranger she just meet. His eyes met with hers as he gave a grin of delight, catching the remaining tears that flew down her cheek.

"Your alright Kagome.. You really had some guts to stand up to her..." He told her proudly, that made her blink wondering if this was really true what was happening to her. She thought he was injured and couldn't get up if he tried, but he proved her wrong once again. She quietly nodded as he still held her in his arms for a moment and pulled away. She could see a softer side of him in the myths of everything, despite how he treated her early on. His hands held hers assuring her she was safe now and she didn't have to waste her tears any longer. He ripped apart of his shirt, as she began to blink at him. "What are you doing??" Kagome wondered as he laid out the piece of ripped cloth from his back, pulling her injured leg in front of him so he could heal it for her. "God damn Kagome relax. I'm wending your wounds..if that's alright..or I could have you walk on one leg if you'd like!" He said bitterly, that made Kagome laugh inside. She knew there was some good and him and he just exposed it to her whether he wanted to or not.

Kagome kept quiet for a moment, as he gently lifted her broken leg to his knee, ripping another piece of his shirt in his mouth and wrapping layers over her leg, unto where her skirt rested. Lastly, he grabbed a safety pin from his tore jeans holding it steadily in his mouth as he pinned it together perfectly. "There, that should shut you up for abit." He said bitterly and hid back in his corner as Kagome grinned with delight what he just did for her. She could see he was going back to his bitter, ignorant self that she seemed pretty much use to. But for the heat of the moment, he managed to bring himself back up in order to save her from getting beaten that felt like his fault. Kagome glanced at the cast he had made from his shirt, as he stared at the dripping ceiling again. Her eyes glanced over him noticing the cuts and the blood that poured through. "Your hurt!!"

Kagome cried out pointing to the cuts as his eyes tore away from the wet ceiling and back to his leg. "I'm not hurt you wench!! I never was!!" Kagome rose an eyebrow to his comment, fixing her tangled hair from when the women ripped it almost from her head. "What do you mean you weren't?!" He began to snicker amusing himself with his trusted penny that flew into the air. "I never was Kagome..I wanted to see you be tough for once!!"

He lied straight through his teeth. He didn't want to seem like he cared for her at all, that's how he was. He didn't want her to know some much about him and he didn't feel like he needed help from others accept himself. He hid his real feelings underneath and she almost believed there was good in him, but for that comment it faded. "What!? You wanted me to stick my neck out for no reason!!" He began to laugh at how amusing her anger to be to him. Underneath, he didn't mind her and he didn't hate after what she had done. He knew she had some guts, and he was glad he helped her and that was his odd way of sayin, Thanks.

( Please R&R)


	6. Secret Tears

Kagome sat there dazed, fused by his comments that he always seemed to direct towards her. He still held her leg in his lap securely, and his apart of his shirt acted like a bandage to stop the pain and ease her back to health. He was descent and graceful enough to even rip his own shirt from his back and help her after all the times he said he couldn't care about another human being. Her hazel eyes fluttered in astonishment looking directly at the black bandage simply held by a safety pin. His head remained towards the floor, and his bangs overshadowed his mysterious face that intrigued her ever since she looked upon him.His hands flew around in his beaten down jeans as he placed another safety pin in his mouth.

Kagome kept her eyes watching, as the water was the only thing that broke the odd silence. She couldn't care about anything else around her, not even the place she was to remain in. Her eyes couldn't look away from him she could never understand why, but the more they stared the more she tried to convince herself to turn in the other direction. His warm hands grasped gently on her tender leg, as she felt the hair on her neck stand up on end and a feeling of trust began to develop inside.

He felt himself getting stared down, as his eyes appeared from the curtains of bangs he hid behind towards the young women who laid injured and feeling so confused about him in everyway possible. When she thought she knew who he really was, something else shined through that proved her completely wrong. Kagome felt his cold eyes glaring at her, as her eyes stared back trying to pull away as best as she could. "Why won't he look away?"

She felt her stomach tie in knots that made her feel unease, as she swung her head around the moment words were ready to run off his lips that would make her feel smaller than she appeared. Her black hair rested gently on her shoulders, and he placed the last safety securely at the bottom of his rag cast. Her eyes remained looking at the water ruined walls, as she felt herself stop in a moment, as her eyes opened wide when she felt something else completely unexpected. Her train of thoughts suddenly came to a stop. She felt warmth all over her legs, when her eyes gazed upon what was truly happening. His hands were massaging her legs, as her eyes remained shocked and her feelings continued to confuse her more and more about him.

" Kagome, don't give me that damn look alright? I'm simply seeing if your leg is actually broken! I'm just trying to ease the pain alittle bit and see if your able to stand."

His words lashed out on her, as she placed her hands to her hips and yelled when he hit the most sensitive spot on her leg. "Damn it that hurt!" She cried out ready to feel tears dripping down her cheeks but instead she kept them in. His face went red with anger, he was ready to bash her more with words but instead something nice managed to get in the way of his cussing. "Look I'm sorryâLet's see if you can stand"

Kagome's eyes began to blink, as she calmly shook her head like she knew she was going to endure pain and it was impossible for her to. Kagome winced in pain, as his hands dragged away from her injured leg and back into his lap. He rose from the cold concrete, as his eyes watched over her like a hawk soaring the skies. He released his hand bringing it towards her reach as he gave a hidden warm like smile she felt she could trust. "You kidding me!? My leg is broken! How the hell am I gonna just stand up!? It's broken for god sakes broken!!" Kagome screamed out at the top of her lungs as tears began to form, thinking she'd broke it for sure and she'd die here and never make it out ever.

He began to laugh at her saying it was broken, but he knew more than she realized.. He felt sympathetic towards her pain and the tears he shed as he wiped the tears from her corner of her hazel eyes. "Don't give me that god damn attitude Kagome! Your just being a baby about this! God damnit just get off of the floor, or I'll I pull you off! So take your pick!" He began to yell viciously in her ears, as her saddened smile transformed into a heartless glare hating his cussing words, and how he seemed like almost he controlled her. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did about him, but she knew that feeling suddenly vanished into thin air. She hated his poor attitude, and acting like he knew all about her in a nutshell when he truly didn't. The pain was pretty bad and she was positive if she couldn't move it, it was for sure broken. Her hands charged into fists, as she slowly began to rise to his little challenge after feeling weak and hopeless around him. She didn't want him to have that satisfaction to continue calling her weak and useless when she knew she could try and pull through.

"God damn it fine! But it's broken!!" His deep voice ventured from his throat coaxing her to bring herself back to her feet in his own twisted way trying to make her strong and understand that life wasn't always fun or full of happiness. Her hand hesitated to grasp his, as his darkened eyes began to mock her continuously. "Your such a freaking baby. It isn't broken so I don't know why you decide to play this little girl in distress. So grab my hand and see if it isn'tâI'll bet ya money it isn't Kagome." He snapped viciously, amused by her angered expressions yet she was determined to rise and not make an example of herself of a weak young women he loved to laugh at. Kagome's face began to grow red, as her hand grasps his as he slowly pulled her from the icy ground she laid upon. Her eyes began to tighten, ready to endure the severe pain that was might to stroll along right after. His arms whisked her towards her feet, and pulled her forwards as her arms grasped over his shoulders feeling the pain slowly building at once.

Her hands held on to him for support and balance, and her tightened eyes opened revealing his face in hers noticing she wasn't falling weakly back to the ground. A slight smile began to rise from the corner of his lips, knowing himself her leg wasn't broken at all just sprained. Her eyes began to dance, as he felt her impact almost taking him down as well losing his own balance. Kagome felt eager to lean in and speak her mind about how she truly thought about him. It had rattled her enough, and so many times she thought it through her mind over and over but the words never seemed to come out. His eyes opened widely as she gracefully brought herself forward aiming towards his ear, to him looked like she was pursuing something else. He felt himself began to panic, thinking something unexpected was going to happen he felt wasn't right. He slowly pushed her back as she danced around weakly on one foot, ready to find herself down towards the ground.

Kagome began to blink, as both foot stood tall and proudly noticing her injured leg was fine and the severe pain was stopped by the bandage he created for her. His hands gently lifted up her chin with a devious grin, like a child brewing up evil thoughts in his mind. "Told ya it wasn't brokenâKagome"

He sat back in his corner, with his legs stretched out and his arms crossed and his bowing down towards the ground. She couldn't believe how much an arrogant ass such as himself, could know almost everything that Kagome couldn't see even herself. He simply placed his hand to his chest, feeling his heart pounding through his chest not skipping a beat only going faster than usual. His hands curled into fists as his bangs teaseling touched his forehead. "Why am I feeling like this? She's just a stupid bitch that's all she is to me

Still, she stood as her skirt swayed gently from the gentle breeze that flew through the freedom door. Finally fresh air entered the cells as she lightly breathed it in from breathing in the disgusting smell of them rotting feeling so unclean and disgusting herself. His hands could only touch the window in the cell, as the dust attached to the palm of his hands leaving hand prints. She knew as much as he called this place "Home" he wanted to escape she could read it in her eyes. The way he stared through the window, imprisoned, robbed basically of his own life not living the life he was meant to live. His eyes were glued to the wilderness, and the trees swaying to the breeze. Everything else was free, but why couldn't he be? It had been awhile since he had been out into the fresh air, with another family. But it seemed, whenever he had the chance of being free he always returned back here from where he started. He tried to act so tough, so people didn't understand him and try to him hurt like the rest of the world did. Kagome had no intention to at all, she wanted to help him as best as she could as much as she wanted to save herself. She wondered what caused him to start back here when he was so close to the finish? She thought maybe the past experiences were so great, or the family it's self was too violent or couldn't contain such a child as him.

She wish she could help, but they were both useless and vulnerable themselves. They couldn't help each other it get out, accept help each other cope how they felt and she knew he wasn't going to express his feelings that much, he was too stubborn to. He was afraid of getting hurt, but she couldn't see that only he could. The bars covered the windows wishing he had the strength to break through, but he couldn't. He felt like an animal trapped in a cage to watch the world around him grow, and yet ripped away from it. Kagome's held her hands together ready to place her hand on him for comfort, but she was afraid he'd snap back and bitch at her as he usually did. He was trying to hide something about himself, but she was slowly figuring him out step by step. "He must miss being with his real family, and being in the real world" Kagome thought to herself, ready to shed tears for his sake. She didn't know if she'd become him, giving up hope and going through as much as he endured. She leaned her hand out slowly reached for his shoulder, as his deepened softened voice shook her that made her arm pull back.

"Kagome?"

Kagome gulped, and began to listen when he heard his tone of voice change softly almost like he was in pain and sadness. She began to blink, listening contentively when he saw his hands pressed against the window and his voice altered like he was crying. "Yes..?"

She said calmly, as his head pressed against the window taking in a deep breath. His eyes calmly glanced at hers ready to ask her something important that was brewing through his mind, but instead he held back. "Nevermind Kagome, it's nothing important." He lied, he couldn't bring himself to say what was needed. He felt too weak and too emotional and he knew guys weren't suppose to be like that. He wasn't going to allow tears to run down his cheek, he knew it was pointless to cry cause tears weren't worth the time. Kagome nervously walked to his side looking out the window, seeing the world through glass. You could see it, but yet couldn't feel it or touch it and he wished he truly could. Her hands drifted on his shoulder, and giving him a concerned look that brought a hidden look inside his eyes. She thought she'd get her arm bitten off, but instead he relaxed and ignored her hands on his shoulders. "You miss everything don't you?"

Her head slightly leaned against his, as he felt something else he couldn't quite describe. Something told him he could trust this girl, and that she could see the hurt and how he truly felt no matter how he tried to hide it the fact was he couldn't. His hands were placed back to his side, seeing how she was so eager to hear his reply actually caring for the arrogant guy who wasn't who he acted or claimed to be. His eyes looked into hers and huffed wondering if he should continue to lie or tell her the truth of how he felt. "Kagome, I just like looking out through the window that's all is that ok with you!?â." He began to say, as she felt her arm lunge back as much as she tried to help him he continued to pull further back. He just angrily threw himself down watching the night sky and the stars glowing they're brightest. It had only been a whole day she was there, and it seemed like forever for herself. His head laid against the wall as he just growled at her when he felt her lay on her knees trying to comfort, but he didn't care for it. He just violently swatted her hand away. "Just leave me alone Kagome..stay the hell away from me.."

Kagome held her hand gently knowing he actually didn't mean what he did. She wanted to put in more words but she knew this is where she stood for now. The further she got, the further steps back she'd take. Kagome gently placed her hands underneath her head as a pillow, and began to shake from the coldness. It was nothing like home. No bed to keep her warm, and no family to wake up and greet in the morning. She knew it was a big change, and now she realized things would never go back the way they were. Ever.

Her body continued shaking through out her sleep, as secret tears rolled down her cheek and she felt now it was ok to cry now. He wouldn't be able to see her tears or call her weak, but as much as she tried to go through and show herself as strong, the more she felt even worse about herself. Quiet sobs seeped from her mouth, as she dreamt of all that happened, just wishing she'd wake up in her bed and realize she was dreaming. He stood awake in his thoughts, looking up at the night sky wishing himself he was still with his family, missing them every moment every day. That promise his mother, now he realized was more just a mere lie. He believed it until he was fourteen, saying his mother would return but years passed and he gave up hope and lingered and believed his own mother's lie. He shared the exact same pain as her, even though he'd never admit it to anyone. His hands buried his face when he thought about his mother abandoning him that brought a surprising tear to his cheek. "Why did I have to grow up here? Believing mother you'd come back..it was all just a lie" He thought, as he tried to keep his sobs quiet so she wouldn't suspect anything. But instead he heard the faint sobs of sadness and chattering teeth and thought maybe it was the other prisoners in the cell.

He slowly gotten off of his rough knees, and began to place his feet ever so slowly one in front of the other trying to find where the sound was coming in the orphanage. His hands slowly grasped the bars to hear nothing but people sleeping through out the chambers. He began to hear the sobbing of a young women, as his head tilted towards Kagome noticing her lips barely open and her body continued to shake through out her sleep. "Kagome" He whispered softly, as his placed his one hand coldly back on the ground crouching over her listening and watching faintly. Her voice slowly whispered her family's names feeling so guilty for pushing her so hard and that wasn't exactly what he meant to do to her. He could understand she hadn't even been here for a full day, and he understand the pain and the suffering she was enduring. His eyes softly look at her, feeling like a monster for the way he treated such an innocent girl who only wished to go back home and live life the way it was meant to be. " KagomeâI'm sorry" He gently whispered as he threw his black shirt to the ground and gently over her body as a blanket.

He had forgotten what it was like, to feel completely scared and all alone and slowly losing hope. He had been in there too long to realize and remember what it was all like at first. His hands gently touched her face, as her shaking finally came to a rest when he draped her with his black shirt. He had hope for her she'd at least get out herself, but he had no hope if he would ever get out alive. He began to give a light smile of hope for her, as one tear secretly fell on her cheek. He slowly rose up again as her eyes slowly opened seeing him returning back to his original corner. She was pretty sure she had heard his voice whispering in her ear, but she wasn't exactly sure if she dreamt it. Her hands lightly touched her face feeling a fresh tear wondering if she had cried or if he was by her side and cried. Her eyes kept on his face, wondering if he actually was by her side or not.

He thought she was surely fast to sleep, as he quietly sobbed and she could hear him faintly and felt so bad. "I know Kagome you'll be ok and you'll be out soon. But I can't say a lot for me" He whispered to himself, as the last two tears dropped to the ground. She was witnessing every moment and every tear he could possibly cry. She began to understand he wasn't the monster he acted like, he was hurt inside as badly as she was. But she gave saddened look, and closed her eyes when he gently closed his eyes awaiting another sad day

(Yes I know it's sad but don't cry just yet! Please R&R)


	7. Holding Back

The sun's light finally slowly began chasing away the dark shadows, lighting up the empty, dusty cells they were imprisoned in. His eyes watched the sun began to rise as it slowly illuminated everything in it's path. Kagome eyes began to flutter tiredly, so anxious to greet the day making herself believe she was still in her own bed and living with her family. Sadly, it would take her awhile to realize this wasn't a dream, she was living a nightmare out more than anything. Her mouth slowly began to open from a yawn stretching her arms back to her full extent. He sat there bored out of his mind after he saw the sun fully arise, and noticed her tossing and turning bit by bit slowly going back into a deep sleep. His shirt was grasped in her arms securely like a real blanket, with the sweetest smile he had seen on her face possible. For once in his life, she seemed peaceful and at ease when she was resting. He knew maybe because she was dreaming of her family and her friends still thinking it was all real to her. He had slowly risen to his feet with a graceful smile and wondering how she could sleep with a smile her face he knew he couldn't anymore. The happiness faded through when he had lost all hope, and it seemed like she refused to no matter what.

He slowly brought himself closer to her, seeing his t-shirt around her mid-drift and her calmly sleeping the day away. He didn't understand her sometimes, and how she promised him that she'd never lose hope and never let her life waste and rot to nothing. He could only laugh at her mere attempts and her last bit of hope, she was surely biting on. At one point he felt all alone, and it seemed like the first day repeated it's self and there was never an ending for him. He felt like he was already a failure and he didn't belong anywhere, but the look of things were slowly changing because of her. Finally she revealed her hazel eyes to the light of day, and he'd likely think she'd fly into the air in surprise seeing him leaning over her, or maybe a smack at least. But instead he saw a tired grin lazily laying on her face, with a soft whisper, "Good Morning...." She said tiredly, as he slowly backed away just in case she was about to question him with him staring over her. She noticed the black shirt grasped in her palms as she fixed her tangled black hair and smiled, "You gave me this last night didn't you?" His knees were bent, as he grabbed it back from her hands and placed his nose high in the air, like he had nothing to do with her. "Ya of course cause you were cold! Why do you gotta question everything?! You know I could of just wore it the whole time on my back and let you freeze to death!" He began to yell, as she shook her head like maybe it was pointless to ask him why he committed such a good act, which was something that wasn't in his nature.

He laid out his black muscle shirt, as dark as his eyes she gazed upon and threw it over his head covering his toned body. She wasn't going to sit there and let him get away with everything, she couldn't take it anymore with him. She finally got her breath, and grabbed him by the ear as he leaned towards her direction trying to teach the heartless guy a lesson. His eyes widened when he felt her ginger fingers grasping his ear with force throwing him to the ground as he began to moan slightly in pain. "God, why do you always have to be such an ass!?" He began to snicker with his eyes shielding under neath his bangs only to see her scarlet red face, and her draped down towards her shoulders. "Why do gotta be such a bitch? Eh Kagome? Once you answer my question I'll answer yours..." He made another jack ass comment to amusing watch her get frustrated, and herself she felt like a mother disobeying such a evil child than would get in trouble all the time. "He can be a god damn saint, and then he turns back to this!! Gah, I've had it with you!" She screamed, as she whipped him down towards the hard cement hearing the light sound of his empty shell hitting down to the ground.

Kagome eyes drifted away from him staring out towards the window sadly like he had done last night. She felt like she had been imprisoned forever, only seeing rays of sunlight coming showing a huge shadow of bars that laid against the ground. Only they're hands could wrap around them, with the saddened pathetic look in they're eyes showing that they missed how they're life really was. One point, she didn't wanna go to high school, but she begged now that she was still there having fun with her friends as usual...She had lost touch with every one around her, and nothing was the same ever for her. " Maybe, this is what he meant by life wasn't all great." She thought, feeling the ground she felt safe on slowly give away, just like the strong hope she had long forgotten.

He was brutally honest with her, in the way that made her felt once the possible had become impossible and nothing was going to change. The day would repeat it's self one after another, and only night and day would be only difference to both of them. She felt like she was going to break down and cry, but he was just waiting for her to crumble to pieces and to make her feel so small and pathetic than she already was. She could see in her eyes he gave damn about wanted to be free again, but to him it was only just a dream that would never measure to anything. Her eyes slowly began to glisten of tears like the morning dew, and his eyes glanced at her watching the sadness and time in the hell hole slowly start taking his effect. Her head folded back in towards her knees, and embraced her knees tightly with every tear that rolled off her cheek. She didn't care if she cried anymore, she felt this was the only way to get herself sane, and not transform into the rest of them.

"He's right...It hopeless...I'm doomed as much as he is..My family dies in a car accident, I'm ripped away from the real world and my friends. Only to be some animal behind a cage..." She muttered between sobs, as she felt cold air pass her by and to her the deep voice of a guy beside her with a voice that filled her with surprised and stopped the last tear from proceeding down her cheek. "Kagome, don't worry." He softly whispered that made her felt cared about, and like she was a real human being to him and not some monster that was out to hurt her.

Kagome felt her heart beating faster than usual, and her tears had slowly disappeared when she felt like he cared, but she wasn't sure if she actually heard it or she wanted to believe she heard it. Her head flew up like a bird in flight, when she heard heavy footsteps pounding on the rusted color cement that made her heart continued to race more and more. She saw an out cast of a huge shadow flying through the "freedom door" and in other cases where new comers would become prisoners. She slowly her shadow disappeared revealing the hideous women that had left Kagome's leg damaged and sprained as well as himself bruised and bloody from head to toe. Her eyes narrowed stepping quietly down the hallway like she was searching for something particular swinging her keys in her massive manly hands. Her curly hair was all damp and wet from sweat, and seeing her made Kagome scared and terrified what else she was going endure from her. Her ivory eyes met with her like a animal ready to come in for a kill, and the way she stared at Kagome made her feel at ease like she was searching for her and only her.

His head rose when she saw the manly ogre with a gruesome smile from the corner of her beaten red lips when she made contact with Kagome, looking straight through her as though she appeared invisible to her. Her body was cut all over, and purple and black bruises were formed all over the mouth and it seemed she wanted to slotted Kagome for some of the marks she imprinted on her massive body. She stood with her eyes glaring into the young girl's who looked scared and she could see it in her eyes and she enjoyed every minute of it. Her hands slowly wandered to get the cell key out, and a gruesome grin that told Kagome a lot of what was about to happen to her. His dark eyes glared at her, expecting something vicious or horrible to happen when she made her appearance without an food to offer to either of them. Blood was rushing through her veins, and so was hate and she wasn't there for no little visit. She intended to get something straight, and the way she eyed Kagome she knew she'd be caught in the middle.

Her massive hands swung open the cell door, as neither dared to make a great escape. He knew he'd pay for it and run with a chicken with it's head off and he didn't plan to do anymore foolish mistakes. In his eyes he knew it would cost him even more than an arm and a leg when he had to deal with manly bitch he hated her guts inside and out. Everbody's voice slowly simmered down when they were in her presence that made Kagome's heart wanna scream and run out of her chest. Her stomach was twisted in knots when she glanced Kagome up and down without blinking, and could see she was plainly mocking her, laughing inside, taunting her any way she possibility could. "Look who's slowly healing..." She could only laugh, like she wanted it to heal so she could damage it once again for her fighting back against her. Kagome nervously began to back up until she hit the wall, as she stood tall rising over her that made him alert just in case she was going to try anything.

"Don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you....that much..." She whispered faintly in her ears that made her blood pulsing through her veins and brought fear into her fogged hazel eyes. Her massive hands grasped for her wrist, as screams began to come from her mouth dragging her off the floor, scarping her knees against the floor with pain out in to the hallway. She refused to go anywhere with her, not after the sprain leg she had received and how she had tormented and beaten him almost to death and blood head to toe. "I'm not going anywhere!!!" She screamed, as her heels dug into the concrete floor as her right hand held on to the bars screaming and looking back at him with him alert and trying to grab her hand. He could already see the hidden tears forming around the corner of her eyes, as the heavy women continued to viciously pull her apart like a Barbie doll that made her cry in so much pain. She didn't understand where she was going, and she refused to she was scared she wanted to hurt her even more after the marks she left on her body. "Please don't let go, please don't let go..." She whispered as she continued to sob heavily managing to get breaths, as her eyes stared at him like daggers. "You disrespecting son of a bitch, let go of her now...!"

He stood there coldly, merely laughing at the wounds she had received from himself and Kagome that couldn't make him stop laughing. His hands pulled back his bangs that his chocolate eyes hid behind and began to mock her with a sneering smile that formed in the corner of his lips. " Your not gonna lay another hand on her your fat bitch!" He yelled directly in her face, as her pale dead looking face glew with scarlet in her face setting her off immediately

Her fist connected with his stomach, in an outburst of rage as his fingers slipped away from hers quivering in pain, sliding down the wall feeling like his stomach was twisted in side out. Tears of pain flew down his cheek, and he groaned loudly trying to roll and help her, but he was useless he just couldn't. His hands grasped his stomach hoping it would relief the pain, as his head soon lowered to the ground and only short bursts of air came in and out of his mouth. He couldn't hard breathe, he literally had to gasp for air and tried to fight the pain but he couldn't. "Ka-gome..." He managed to say, as he fell down to the ground like animal that was just taken down. He held his stomach tighter, the pain was menace enough feeling like his insides were going to proceed through his mouth. His eyes could only watch helplessly, seeing the manly women prying her slender hands away from the bars that kept her from moving, and throwing her viciously over her shoulder, and her hands hitting against her flesh as hard as a whip enough to bring tears to your eyes. "Come on out now you bitch!! If I find you you'll want to be dead.."She screamed as Kagome limply tried to run away, as the cell she had closed behind so he wouldn't be able to save her not this time.

Her shadows ran with her on the wall, as she continued to run and run trying to keep her sobs in and not let out a single word. She passed by the motionless prisoners locked in the cell, as there saddened eyes watched the young girl bolting it as fast as she could with her sprained leg trying to get free and trying to find her way out of the hellhole. She felt like she was in those killer movies where she'd run as fast as she could, as the psycho would be traveling behind her it was exactly that. The tears streamed down her bloody red cheeks, as her feet began to burn with pain as the pain severed up her sprained leg. "I've gotta get out of here...I can't stop.. I gotta keep running..." The lights continuously flickered over her head, feeling so scared and her very life threatened. Her hazel eyes were slowly fogging up with tears, as she bolted into a corner behind doors hoping and praying she wouldn't get caught.

She remained hidden by the darkened shadows, as she her arms embraced her knees rubbing the pain that felt like a burn to her skin. All she had on her mind, was hoping to run as fast as she could towards the freedom door and never return and live life the way it was meant to be. She could already imagine, the beautiful lush grass as tall as her ankles, and the trees dancing in the breeze and the sun shining it's brightest down on her. She knew the freedom door was way on the opposite end, and that lady was storming down the hallway looking for her. "I've gotta get out of this hellhole..." She repeated insanely to herself, figuring out in her mind how she could become free and it all seemed impossible. The women's manly voice had suddenly disappeared, and that made her heart continued to beat and beat thinking she was waiting in the wings to grab her and deal with her whatever way she planned it. The dead silence killed her. Only the lights swinging and the water dripping against the concrete was the only thing that could possibly be heard.

Her hazel eyes slowly gazed down the hallway, only seeing darkness hovering around and beams of light silhouetting only the bars that keep all of them from being free and happy like they use to be. The women didn't even appear in the hallway at all, not her voice not even her shadow followed her on the wall. She took a deep breath, and managed to lift herself to her feet ready for the moment the ground underneath would fall beneath her.

"I've gotta get out..." She cried out, as her hand slowly appeared in the hallway as she stood stunned like a dear in headlights not knowing what the hell to do. Her knees were bent as she mentally thought it through, she only wanted to get out and be free and no body was going to stop her or get in her way any longer. Her legs leaned back and felt the wind upon her fast and the her foot splashing through small puddles as the freedom door was slowly coming closer to her reach. " Almost there..." She thought as she stood in front with her hands relaxed on the bar knowing she'd be free and that's all she ever wanted.

Something was completely holding her back. Something she knew was important...

His eyes steadily watched her every move and her slender hands grasping the doors, wondering what possessed her to stop from running towards freedom. He knew he would have continued running and wouldn't let anything hold him back, and be back into the world he dearly missed. His saddened eyes glistened with a confused face laying in the corner of the cell, noticing her standing there with her head down pausing not understand why she was doing it. "Kagome..why aren't you running away? Why is shedoing this?" He thought to himself, she had the greatest chance and opportunity to leave her worries behind but instead she refused to step her foot out of the door. He could tell something was troubling her, more than he could believe and for one moment. He didn't understand why she was just standing there in front of the door at all. He thought maybe Kagome wasn't going to let herself believe there was the real world outside, or something else he couldn't see. Maybe she didn't know how to continue on with her life after everything was taken away from her. He knew her life was tragic enough losing her family, being ripped away from friends. Kagome's hands began to shake thinking whether or not she would run to freedom... Something was truly holding her back, and he didn't understand what could be so important that would stop her from freedom....

( Please R&R)


	8. Far from Freedom

It was him. It suddenly dawned on her when she remembered him staring aimlessly with his saddened eyes filled with hidden tears wishing he could escape and she felt selfish enough to run away when she shared the same hurt and pain together with him. The saddened look in his eyes knowing herself he wanted to soar freely like a bird in flight, and she couldn't take all the glory and leave him behind, she just couldn't. He stuck his neck out for her and protected her that made her realize he should have a fair chance to be free, just like he once hoped for. " I can't go right now. I can't leave him behind, not after the way he cared about me and put his own life on the line. He's been here almost all his life, and I'm not letting him die here either. I can't..I'll feel too guilty..He's helped me, and it's only fair if I free him from the bars."

She slowly pushed away from the door, as her eyes directed in his direction seeing him grasping his stomach and ready to shed tears. Kagome gave a lightened smile noticing the cell door wasn't lock that brought a smile to her face. His eyes met with hers and realized why the reason she wouldn't run away, and he didn't understand why some beautiful girl like her would give a damn about him who had treated her lower than dirt. Her slender hands pulled back the bars and knelt down seeing his hands grasping his stomach and knowing it would be much harder to take him with her. "Kagome, why are you helping me? Why don't you leave!? God damn it don't be so damn stubborn just go!!" He yelled in her ears as he could hear the groans from underneath his breath seeing how his body shook uncontrollably. His eyes winced in pain feeling like his insides were going to become his outsides. She refused to leave with out, all her thoughts was that he would gaze upon the outside surroundings and would be so happy than he ever did in his life. Kagome gave a reassuring smile and shook her head, disobeying him. "I can't leave you here after all you've done for me. You deserve to be in the world again, more than I do. You've been here all your life, would you prefer to die happily or to die as a prisioner!?"

He began to snicker seeing how eager she wanted to free him. His chocolate eyes stared through hers and was able to laugh with the moans and groans that he felt of severe pain. "Kagome who cares about me alright!? Don't waste your god damn chance for me alright!? You knows when that bitch will come back, so you might as well seize your chance well you still have one." He began to said harshly, like he actually didn't care about his own life. He was afraid even if he made it back into the real world, would he change for the better or still be the same as he was in the orphanage? He was worried about his life, scared beyond the door wasn't all happiness waiting for him. Kagome slowly grabbed his hand towards her chest as she felt the coldness as her warm hands made him relax. "Don't lie to yourself. You know you deserve this. You could be free again..." He quickly cut her off with a saddened smile wiping the angered away into nothing. He felt the tingling sensation running through his finger tips and through his entire body, feeling like he was truly cared about and the first time he felt a women's touch. His eyes glanced away from her radiant caring face, as a soft sigh came from his lips.

"Even if I do Kagome who the hell am I going to be with?" He asked with his one hand turning into fists ready to hit something out of frustration and anger. He wouldn't dare believe this was possible, or even his dream come true. He had already lost all hope, and she was trying to give him a fighting chance to live life normally like it was suppose to be. Her hands softly rubbed his for comfort, as he softly stared at the affection and back towards her beaming face as though she knew life wouldn't be like that. "You can be with me. We can run away and you could get enrolled into my high school and meet all my friends there. We could get an apartment somehow and live together. It's better than being alone the rest of your life is that what you truly want? You can lie to me all you want but you need somebody by your side, and that's me. You think no body cares about you, but I do and you don't deserve this. So come on it's your chance to get out of this hellhole with me."

His eyes began to glisten with a hidden sign of happiness, but he thought he would be a waste of time to her and they'd never escape not in the condition he was in. He could hardly move himself or stand on his feet, his was too buried and no matter which way he turned he would moan and groan horribly. His head bowed down to the hard concrete floor underneath him. He had his own fears, he was afraid he was going to slow her down in the process and never proceed through the doors. His hand pulled away from hers and just looked at her dazed, "Kagome haven't you noticed the condition I'm in??! It's going to be impossible to get each other through the door and before that bitch comes back! Don't waste your time Kagome, it isn't worth it. He muttered towards her, continuously grasping his stomach and bending over wincing in further pain. He couldn't take this abuse anymore from her, and he couldn't take living trapped behind bars. She was going to help him, whether he wanted her to or not. She slowly bent over and grabbed his arms softly, and threw his arm over her shoulder as though it was limp. He began to complain, demanding her to let go but she refused and she was going to carry him and run as fast as she could. "Kagome your not gonna be able to support my weight!" Kagome ignored his fiery comment towards her, and slowly was ready to gently grab his legs. His body was tender like meat, as she carefully did the best job she could to place him on her back without hurting him even more. His arms embraced her neck holding on as tight as possible, as Kagome shifted herself in the right position as he continued yelling at her as though she did something wrong.

"Kagome you won't be able to DO IT!!!" His voice raised higher, as a huge silhouette over shadowed her own like a huge gray cloud covering the whole sky leaving her dwelling in the shadows. She could feel the cold breath upon her shoulders and traveling up her neck that brought chills severing up her spine. She quickly gulped ready to nervously confront what was behind her but in a blink of an eye, she felt cold massive hands cover her mouth throwing her neck backwards as he flew right off her back and slide injured back into the corner. The ogrely women had a satisfied grin on her face like she enjoyed other people's pain and suffering. She was a sick twisted individual, and that said a lot for the orphanage she was running for so many gruesome years. She titled Kagome's head further back until her crying eyes met with the ceiling that had the paint peeling directly off of it. Her deadly screams were smothered by her thick hands, and only a small scream could be heard from her. Her ivory eyes glared fiercely into hers Kagome fearing now what would happen to her. Kagome was damn sure she had come back to beat her for the marks she left on her, and finish the job she had left unfinished.

"Nice try missy. You knew the rules and you decided to break them. Too bad he didn't tell you how things work around here with me. You break a rule, and except me to break something of yours you bitch!" She yelled tossing Kagome back like a sac of potatoes grasping her legs tightly screaming at the top of her lungs wishing someone could save her. Her arms failed desperately staring sadly at the door, thinking maybe now he was right, she blew her final chance to escape and it was foolish of her to save him.

She missed her greatest opportunity to escape and be free, but she held herself back to try to save his very life that was slowly rotting away through out the years. Her massive hands slide back the bars leaving him behind and enclosed cell, as tears began to heavily fall to the ground like rain drops. She just stared aimlessly and hopelessly and the red rusted color door, knowing how damn close she was and how far she had made it. But she realized her mistake, was going back and believing she had enough time to run back with him by her side. " Help me!!!" She screamed higher until her throat got sore, and felt the women viciously hit her almost to the point she was could of drawn blood. "You learn a lot from him down you? We'll fix that you bitch.. Let's see how you can handle things without him..."

Her voice eerily whispered as Kagome hands stretched out knowing she had failed her final and maybe her last chance to escape. His eyes watched her sadly pass by the other prisoners who's mouths were open in shock, her heading in the direction of the blue tinted doors that everyone had feared. They had seen some many people get dragged down there, but not once they didn't return and they didn't want to know why. Her screams and sobs echoed through out the hall making it sound like three crying girls were getting tortured to death. Kagome knew she had failed, and she'd find herself in a world of hurt just like the women promised...

( Things are just getting worse....Please R&R)


	9. Behind Closed Doors

Her voice eerily whispered as Kagome hands stretched out knowing she had failed her final and maybe her last chance to escape. His eyes watched her sadly pass by the other prisoners who's mouths were open in shock, her heading in the direction of the blue tinted doors that everyone had feared. They had seen some many people get dragged down there, but not once they didn't return and they didn't want to know why. Her screams and sobs echoed through out the hall making it sound like three crying girls were getting tortured to death. Kagome knew she had failed, and she'd find herself in a world of hurt just like the women promised...

He watched her getting gruesomely with his own eyes seeing tears rolling down her cheek, as the lady's manly hands slammed the door shut the door. Only the echoed sound of the door slamming could be heard, as well as her scream dieing in the distance fading away. He felt so hopeless and drained, his stomach held him back from proceeding to run to her rescue hoping he could be able to pick lock the cell door and save her from the hell she was about to endure. His hands tightly grasped the cold walls with his finger tips his head bowing towards the floor in pain and frustration. "Kagome, I wish I could help you..but I...I can't...I've seen too many people gone through that door and never returned and I'm not letting you die off like that. You don't deserve it, and sure as hell no body else does..." His voice drifted listening to hear continuous screams from her mouth, but nothing just dead shuttering silence. His eyes opened wide imaging what was happening behind the door, and it was thoughts he wished he never even dreamt up. He began to shutter, seeing Kagome screaming and flailing her arms and legs in the arm and the women laughing and the end result with blood smudged on her fingertips. He shutter at the thought, hoping it wasn't anything like that. To him, there was no explanation as to why, they would just disappear like that. Only, that nasty thought intoxicated his mind.

He couldn't see any logical way he could run through and save her, nothing at all. The cell door was enclosed, and he was basically injured badly enough he couldn't even turn or change the direction of how his body was laying. He slowly began to give up hope to save her, as his head laid against the bars his head feeling heavy thinking of so many ideas how to work around the problems he was in. "Kagome...you gotta fight this on your own...But how can I even say that?! You'll disappear just like the rest I've seen. Kagome believe me, find I could find a way to get you out of this I would.. but.. it's too late now.."

Kagome's eyes were fogging because of the on going tears, and the bruises slowly began to form on her tanned looking skin, received from the beast herself. Kagome's heart was pounding through her chest when she heard the door slam behind her, and the vision of the cells all down the hallway she realized now she was all on her own without him there. She knew it was impossible for him to play the hero now, that he was locked behind bars and herself hidden by the doors. She sat there in a small tight room, that had light blue paint on the wall and a single chair she was threw upon and a single clock and a window. The women threw her down on the old wooden chair, like a wrester on a mat feeling the intense force and her weight ended up breaking that chair into pieces. Her left hand laid I juried in front of her, and her body completely limp on the floor feeling the slivers in her skin, and the broken legs digging into her mid-drift. Her loud scream escaped her lips feeling the blow against her feeling a titled floor, instead of a concrete floor underneath her. The women had her hands adjusted on her hips sneering with delight, placing her foot in mid air feeling she was in the same position he was exactly in. Her mind refreshed how orgly women had her combat boots on his skull grinding into the ground until his skull snapped. Her eyes tightened afraid this was the end for her, "No it can't!" She screamed in her mind, but no weight was upon her head digging into her or anywhere on her. The women placed her death black boots down to the ground, mocking her for cowering and flinching already when she didn't even make an attempt to hurt her..or maybe just yet. "Your pathetic just like him. Your weak like him, you have an attitude exactly the same.. You wonder why he's been such ass and you can blame me missy all you want. I'll put you in your place exactly the same I've been doing for years. That little heroic escape was the same shit he pulled on me and he got caught just like have. But your life is going to be hell no matter what, you bitch. Your not hero, so don't try to be. Your caring for a piece of shit that's rotting in the ground... and that's exactly what your turning into...But you'll see how far you'll get until some gets through to you..."

She began cracking her manly hands hearing each and every bone crack through her fingers, to Kagome she looked ready to pound her face in and she was damn sure that's what the reason was to being dragging into the small room. She just faced the other direction grabbing her arm viciously from off the floor seeing another door and afraid what was behind it. Kagome tried holding back her tears, her fingers grasping the corner of the wall hoping she'd be free of her grip and run as fast as she could anywhere but here. Her heels began digging into the floor hoping this would be good enough until she could gather the strength and courage and run towards the freedom door and without him was her only option. "You disrespecting bitch. I guess he has rubbed off on you but we'll see how things go and how your life is already changing in the wrong direction. You stupid bitch!" She screamed in her ear as her hands scrapped against her slender fingers pulling back each finger indivually until she was at the end of her rope. Her strength in her fingers were fading as she felt them latch away finding herself slowly dragging to the next unknown door. "No I'm not leaving!! Not without him!!" She cried but her tears were no use to herself or anyone. She knew he couldn't play the hero, and she was going to have to endure whatever it was, and his thoughts were her enduring death. Her eyes slowly tightened screaming her lungs out until she had finally given up, silently tears running down her cheeks.

His head flew up into the air, as though he was brought back to life when he heard her screaming the words clearly almost like she was yelling directly into his ear. His long black strands of hair flew away from his eyes and his heart began to beat strongly faster than ever before. He could just see the blood all over the floor and Kagome's body lifelessly laying there that's all he could believe but he was trying so hard not to. He thought maybe he was letting his imagination soar alittle too much and that he was over reacting. But how could he? If it was possible to be locked in a dysfunctional orphanage, than it was likely anything else could happen there behind closed doors. He felt himself panicking within himself, feeling his head turn left to right in a spilt second not knowing what he could do. He didn't want to believe he had to sit there and just hear her screams until silence made him shake with fear. He believed if there was in of something, than they're had to be a way out. "No she can't.. there's gotta be away out there's gotta be...Damn it don't make me believe there isn't!!!!" He yelled fighting with himself, feeling his air rushing to his lungs and almost forgetting to breathe. But he had suddenly stopped, as though his heart did. He stood completely still staring at the floor as tears were ready to fall to his cheek. Maybe he realized it was useless. He was locked behind bars and her behind doors, and he couldn't rescue her and maybe he had come to realize it. That he couldn't help her only her could save herself now.

Her eyes were still tightened together, her eyes suddenly opened to find herself in another room. She could the ogrely women grinning with delight something hidden behind her back, that made Kagome's heart crawl up her throat. " You know after you little attempt to hurt me didn't help your situation. Your forgetting who is runs this place. I set all the rules, and don't think your allowed to break them. Your status missy has just ranked to something lower than anything. From dead to alive....." Her hands clutched a huge knife in her hands raising it as high as she possibility could, as Kagome found herself tied to a small bed and the sunlight reflecting against the blade. " Now you'll understand...and don't worry he'll join you soon after I'm down cutting your status down...and you limb from limb...." Kagome tightened her eyes and let out a bloody scream when she felt the air fly past her and ready to endure to knife to her throat.

Kagome felt herself being shakening continuously, as her hands reached to her throat feeling no blood seeping or gashes that created a hole in her neck. She gathered her breath and slowly exhaled when she realized she was only have an anxiety attack and nothing more than that. She thought if she was in that state any longer, she would have likely died of a heart attack instead. Her hazel glanced around it's surroundings and noticed a rather friendly looking place that wasn't dreaded with paint peeling off the walls, or bars covering every window. Instead, it had beautiful color of a light red and a beautiful lush carpet underneath her feet. She was astonished what her own eyes had seen, another part of the orphanage some would never in they're lives see. Tons of young parents were traveling around seeing other orphans her age shaking hands and greetsing these new strangers who were interested adopting a child. She placed her hand against her heart feeling glad she was alive, but worried because she knew he was probably scared of what had happened to her. The manly women pushed Kagome forward towards the two strangers that she didn't realize was in her midst. Kagome stood very silent, listening to they're conversation and the happy faces beaming. She couldn't believe how they tricked strangers to believe the place was all happy like, and not realize the truth was behind the doors. Kagome stared aimlessly at the new strangers that laid in front of her hazel eyes hardly believing it.

"So this was the young girl Kagome we saw from her picture. She looks very much more beautiful in person than I realized." The blonde lady gave a delighted grin. She was a much older women who was maybe about in her mid-forties with heavy blue eye shadow as though she was still believing she was a teenager. She was dressed in tight black shirt with tie ups and a revealing skirt only teens in they're right minds would wear. Beside her was at least a young man like in his twenties. His hair was brown and was flipped in the front and not bad looking man. He was dressed in casual kick back clothes. Plain and simple. Kagome was quite shaken that this was a couple together, more than a mother and son. Kagome felt disgusted and couldn't think how people in they're rights minds could be together and be like thirty years apart. He was defiantly too young for her, and she was surpass too old for him! Kagome gave a lighten grin flattered by the compliment she had received from the blonde lady that made Kagome alittle bit happy.

"We've always wanted a young daughter ourselves but of course we couldn't. We wanted to adopt such a radiant young women who seemed happy and tried her hardest. Kagome seemed just like the type of girl we both dreamed of. She'd be perfect to be apart of the family. Wouldn't you say Mark?" The blonde women leaned towards the younger looking man who had a seductive smile beaming on his face, and nodded with delight. "Kagome you're the type of girl we've been looking for we want to be your parents."

Kagome felt his warm hands touching her cheek looking into his ice blue eyes and the gracious smile he wore. Kagome's eyes widened and her heart felt like it was going to stop right then when she heard the last line spoken to her. She was thrilled in a way she would be with a real family and out of the hellhole, but she shook her head and thought, " What about him?! I'll leave him behind and forget him! I don't wanna leave I want to stay with him. He'll be so worried if I just leave and he notices I haven't returned. I owe him a lot and I can't just do this to him!! I just can't!!" Her voice began to scream in her head as the thought of him dawned on her. She didn't want to feel alone, and he had done already too much for her and she couldn't torment him. She could see that she was turning his life gradually around for the better, and knowing her out of the picture he'd be the same arrogant ass he was before. She thought it was unfair she was getting adopted already, when he had been they're practically his whole life and hadn't been with a real family forever. If anyone deserved that adoption she thought he did, not her. He had been pulled away so long he was practically forgetting the real world outside the orphanage. She felt completely guilty of this happening when she knew who deserved it more than ever. " My, Parents!?" Kagome yelled as though to them that was insult to her becoming her parents.

She bent down towards her with a tainted smile, her pink necklace dangled from her neck. " Aww you poor thing. I guess it's taken you awhile to accept the fact about your parents. We just want to be there and care for you like real parents. You don't have a problem with that? Do you hun?" Her southern accent flowed smoothly into her ears, as she blinked continuously. She wanted to be adopted so badly, but it didn't feel right to do that to him like she felt like she was going to betray him. Her hands stuck out to the side as the orge stood to the side watching and listening to everything that was between the new parents and Kagome. "But what about..." Her voice drifted when the women bumped her warning her to shut her mouth about him, as the women was thrown off alittle from her unfinished sentence. "What were you saying sweetie? We wanna hear what you were saying.." She softly spoke towards her that made Kagome feel so uncomfortable that these people she didn't even know we were already calling her " sweetie" when they didn't even know who she really was inside and out. Only a true mother would know that, and she knew no matter how they tried to be they couldn't. Her hair swayed to the side in the wind, already missing her mother because of hearing the word parents and everybody else that mattered in her life. "I refuse to leave without him! I refuse to!!"

Kagome screamed as loud as she could possibly hoping the parents would be scared off by her actions and her demands, as she glared at the ogrely women telling her she refused to leave without him by her side. She had no body else by her side as a friend except him and that's all she wanted. She couldn't even imagine the devastated look on his face when she didn't return, thinking of all these ideas of what could have happened to her but never know. She felt they're arms latch around her wrists dragging her away with tears fleeing from her eyes, knowing she'd never see him again. "No I can't leave him!! I can't!!"

( Please R&R)


	10. Hardest thing, Saying Goodbye

Kagome's hands tried to reach the closest thing possible to latch onto hoping she wouldn't be dragging anymore, and could attempt to run as fast as she could back to him.

She roughly tugged on her wrists reminded her of the fat wench pulling her outside. The one that brought her to these lonely stupid parents that truly wanted to be hers. Kagome couldn't even trust them at all, and she wasn't going to let these strangers become her parents as long as she lived with them. The lady was already calling her "Sweetie" that made her turn away with disgust and pain inside of her. They thought they already knew and thought her through thinking she was the angel of a child they wanted, but she'd prove them wrong of making they're mistake of taking her away. Even posing as her parents made her want to scream in they're faces. They didn't know how it felt and knew nothing about her past absolutely nothing.

Kagome felt the further tug on her arm, when she had suddenly stopped and tried to maintain her feet to the ground. The blonde delighted women was so much in a rush to go home with her new daughter they always wanted to show the whole world. " Hun if your not comfortable calling me mom, you can call me Marla alright?" Her fake long black eyelashes fluttered her long blonde hair was thrown in a messy due. Kagome could see life was about to change and change again, and it would never stop for her. The minute she seemed somewhat happy with her surroundings and slowly overcoming her family's death something else terrible had to happen to her. This was one of those. Every other teen had a smile on they're faces gleaming with fake hope they didn't even realize. They didn't realize the outcomes or who they truly were. They looked at the new parents like savors and saints bringing them out of hell, but to Kagome this was hell. Kagome's tears glistened until she finally realized they're was no hope, and no turning back. He would never known what happened to her, if she was dead or alive. Anyone locked behind those doors would never understand what was on the other side. He would wait for her and realize she was gone forever, and wasn't coming back. She wanted to help him out after the pain and torment he suffered, but now she couldn't even help him or herself.

Kagome's head suddenly dropped with lost hope, they're was no possible way she could fix this it was out of her hands. The new parents rambled on how excited they were to have adopted such a beautiful young girl like herself, but that never made her feel better she just acted bitter towards them. Her eyes were filled of residue from the tears sighing knowing her life was about to change once again. Ripped away from something she felt was important to her life.Kagome hands shielded her face when she saw the broad daylight that she never thought she see, maybe only through bars. At one point she found herself begging to leave the hellhole, but now she didn't want to leave not after she had meet that guy. He was the only closest thing she had to a friend, and she didn't want to lose anymore. After she heard his side of the story how he was treated when he was young. Abandoned by his mother because she selfishness wanted a baby girl instead of a young boy. She had already had ideas that they would both get adopted together, and once they did they'd try to do things on they're own and enroll in the same school together. Kagome's dreams were finally crushed, when she found herself adopted. She didn't want to, she had everything planned out but this was out of her hands now.

She slowly began to remember what it felt like when she had came they're not so long ago, seeing her eyes staring at the broken down orphanage that was surpringly still standing. Seeing the field of dead grass from yards away that surrounded they place and the dirt highway that hardly anyone used. "_Well I guess this is my true life now..." _Kagome dwelled over it with sadness and anger she didn't want to leave not after she had made a promise to him. Something wildly caught Kagome's attention, that made her eyes opened wide as though she was brought back from the dead. Her hazel eyes grew large when she heard the commotion in the background of somebody running at full speed and screaming at the top of his lungs until he couldn't no more. She could hear the guards screaming and that questioned Kagome to even turn around. She recognized the deepened voice that lingered in her ears that made time for her instantly stand still. "_Wait..that can't be him there's no possible way he could have...Maybe I just want to believe that's him maybe it's all in my head..."_

The young parents had swung they're heads towards the direction of they're screaming and the noise that made everyone stare and watch like hawks in the skies. Kagome's head cocked around as her long black raven hair whipped back into her face and simmered down gently to her shoulders. She couldn't believe what her eyes saw straight in front of her, it took her awhile to soak it if she was actually delusional or that's exactly what everyone else saw. She instantly heard the thick door slam against the beaten walls, and footsteps pounding on the floor continuously running as fast as he could. "Get back here!" The guards yelled picking up high speed seeing he had the keys hidden in his hands and realized he must of done something right. The huge keys shined brightly giving of a yellowish tinted glow, with a grinning smile that came across his beaten looking lips. "Get the hell away from me, find something better to do!" He viciously yelled back as his long raven hair blew in the breeze he created, as his feet picked up faster and faster reaching towards Kagome. Kagome stood completely in a daze. She didn't think it was possible he could make such a great escape and actually get this far. His deepened voice softly whispered as he stood with his shirt torn and the taste of coppery blood in his mouth. "You really think I was gonna let you get a nice house to yourself?!"

Kagome stood there with the biggest smile that ever came across her face. His hands tried grasping hers reassuring everything was safe, until he felt his arms slinked backwards twisted and turning in the wrong directions. His chin heavily hit the floor and seeing the view of only Kagome's feet and the pain he endured when he crashed down lifelessly. He felt his arms restrained backwards pulling him off the ground in mid-air struggling and cursing until he got his way. "Get your good damn filthy hands off of me!"

"No let him go! He doesn't deserve this! I don't care if he tried escaping!" Kagome bolted out demanding his rights to be released from the bind the men had throw him brutally in. His chocolate brown eyes slightly began watering from the pain he felt, the way his arms were locked were yanked backwards. Kagome tried to explain herself about him, hoping they'd let them go even changing simply they're minds. He could see in his eyes this young girl was fighting for his freedom, and his eyes glimmered slightly of hope maybe it was possible he could be living a better life, but then again his eyes looked down in the floor at disappoint. "She can't possibility get me out of this bloody hellhole. They won't listen to her. They're all god damn stubborn assholes who just want to see me rot like the rest of the prisoners in there." His thought taunted and danced around in his head, internally fighting within himself to maybe him believe was it possible to get a miracle? Or be dragged down to the depths of hell? The young parents quietly stood side by side looking the young boy's appearance the true look of an orphan. Kagome eyes were ready to shed tears confronting the guards head on without having any other thoughts in her head expect bitching them out and trying to show that this guy didn't deserve to be there any longer.

Kagome's hands shook into fists confronting them having the courage to speak out in front of people like that. Her face was turning red from anger and frustration, and looked sadly to her left in the back to see his feet dragged to the floor and his arms strained back like he was a convicted murder that was mistaken as guilty. He truly did look like a beaten orphan, he basically represented all the orphans that were locked behind bars. Frail and injured, marks burned in they're own flesh by physical beatings probably even a whip to they're sides. Kagome could see her fists marks jabbed into his stomach, the redness was all over and purple and black bruises blanketed his peach colored skin. No body deserved to be treated like that, not even in an environment such as this. "He doesn't deserve this! He's been here for years, basically starving to death and getting beaten to death. He doesn't deserve to be treated like an animal behind bars, just let him go, please!!"

Kagome continued begging, as the tears silently were forming making a glossy covering over her beautiful hazel eyes. She didn't want to feel like she had to cry, but it was an automatic direction. She was afraid if she was left and adopted she was leaving behind a friend that was dearly in need of someone else to get him stable and get his mind off of the horrible bitter things that brewed from the past and every single day. She wouldn't even ever know if he would have been adopted or simply if he was dead or alive there. She refused to let him be treated like an animal, and she was going to make that be heard to all of them. Kagome stood her ground with a serious disturbed face, looking into they're heartless eyes that were filled with hatred. She couldn't think how anyone could treat another human being that way in a life time. Only someone heartless and hated the rest of the world would take such a disgusting job, that would make anybody's stomach turned upside and back again. Thinking they got paid everyday to take they're own rage and anger against helpless orphans. Making them cower and rather feel like they would wanna die so they wouldn't have to life like this the rest of they're lives. The closer she approached him, the further the guards took him away. The guards roughly shook they're heads not giving a damn care accept getting paid for a brutal disgusting job and a place that they ran. His chocolate eyes began to fade towards the ground seeing Kagome with the parents behind her happily ready to take her home. "No we can't. He hasn't been adopted, plus he deserves to be back there for trying to escape. I can't let him go."

The guard sternly looked through Kagome's eyes, seeing that it was impossible now that she couldn't do anything, anymore. She felt so helpless, all they're decisions were left up to the people who ran the damned place and the parents who eagerly wanted to adopt kids. Kagome was ready to plummet down roughly on her knees, she felt beyond useless more than any words or actions could describe. She didn't want to let this happen, but it was something she couldn't have avoided if she tried. Kagome looked into his eyes painfully seeing the hurt and the light in his eyes die out like a flame to a candle. He could see in his own eyes, those parents truly wanted a beautiful young daughter and he understood why they chose Kagome. He was right in the beginning. She was going to be adopted the moment they moment they become close friends, for any other reason. She was beautiful, radiant and a look of a saint a child they always wished for. He could see these parents already had they're eyes set on a daughter and not a son and all hope was basically lost for him. "Kagome your better off being under a roof and real parents. Believe me...Have fun Kagome, you'll be back on your feet soon enough. Unlike me, well I don't know when I ever will..." He was truly happy for her, yet felt like he didn't want her to go either but it was for the best. It was a better life for her, than living like you were in jail.

The guards immediately stuck they're noses in the air, as parents quietly stood by and whispering things about the problem that was brewing in front of they're eyes. The guards let him have a moment to look at her, but no words came out like he planned. It was painful enough to say good-bye but she could see it, it was written in his eyes. The guards swung around the other direction, hearing his feet dragging across the floor and his head bowing down surrendering to the people that controlled they're pitiful lives. It was nothing new to him, but this time it was different. He met someone who gave a damn and truly believed she would actually get out along with him. She had spirit and hope, but that would be gone and she would see just like that. Gone. Just like everyone he'd seen go. He didn't want to make friends with her in the first place, he was afraid something like this would happen and he wish he truly never did. It just brought more suffering and pain seeing a friend disappear like that. She could see his head pitiful hanging like he was awaiting a sentence to death as they headed back through the blue tinted doors. He only got a taste of being free for a moment, and teasingly was thrown back in for the torture and the amusement for the rest to continue. Kagome stood they're pitifully watching him getting dragged back with the tears forming in her eyes softly whispering,

"_Good-bye..."_

( I know it's sad but that's it's called "Bitter Sweet Tragedy" I feel so bad leaving like this but I have to!until next chapter... Please R&R!)


	11. Kagome's Sibling

His face looked into her direction seeing the women who comforted him and wished she could do her best for him, was slowly slipping away. His chocolate eyes disappeared once he closed his eyes showing her that was his own good-bye. He couldn't say any words, he couldn't bring himself to say those words not now, or ever. He was too afraid he'd choke on them, afraid only a gasp of air would come from his mouth instead of the words she exactly whispered to him. The guards slung his arms further backwards as his head hung lowered than ever before. His eyes were glazed with the sign of on coming tears and he wasn't gonna let himself cry.He felt like tough guys shouldn't cry it was never in his nature to express his weaker side.His black long strands of hair acted like a curtain that hid the tears that were streaming slowly down his reddened cheeks. He didn't want to show her that he was crying, he wouldn't allow her to see that he cared about something and especially, cared about her. _"Why the hell am I crying?! Over some stupid girl...! I don't understand why I care about someone like her! I wish I never did! This would make things a lot easier on me..." _

Kagome felt like she was ready to bow down to her knees and ready to bury her head into her lap. She didn't want him to go, and she didn't want to leave him by himself. Her thought of them being together were so strong and she was sure they'd make it out together. The thought was so fresh in her mind, that made her keep faith and hope at one point continue on. She could see a huge smile across his face getting enrolled to the same school at her, hearing him laugh instead of scream out of anger and emptiness. But those dreams were completely crushed, and Kagome knew now it would never happen. Kagome painfully tried to erase her thought clear in her head, but she couldn't. She wish she never did, and maybe she was asking for something that was impossible. Kagome wanted to pull her ahead away from him getting dragged back, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She stood quietly like a deer in head lights wishing she didn't want to witness it, but she knew she wanted one last look after she knew she'd never see his face ever again.

"_I don't want him to leave... He can't...I wanna stay.. I never thought I wanted to stay so badly in this hellhole, but for his sake I would. I wished I was never adopted, and we were never separated.." _ Kagome whispering calmly in her head, as she sharply pulled her head away. It was painful to turn away, and it was painful to watch. Her saddened eyes were filled with tears and she refused to let herself look back once again. His chocolate eyes widen when he watched the girl slowly fading in the distance never taking back another glance. He could imagine the tears that were rolling continuously down her cheek, and he knew inside she did.

Each time she wiped her tear, another would take it's place. She effortlessly gave up on wiping the tears that just wouldn't hold back. She quietly let her own tears gently slide down her cheeks. Her head remained looking at the ground trying to get her mind off things that made her want to burst out and whimper. Her eyes became blurred staring at the concrete floor underneath her, and her feet slowly taking each stride forward towards the bright sunlight she never thought she'd see again...Maybe only behind bars.. She stared at her brown shoes watching each tear drop towards the ground leaving a trail of tears behind her. The parents eagerly waved off with eager smile on they're faces, like they didn't even care or know how they're own child felt. She was walking with strangers, not knowing if she'd be safe. She knew with him she knew she felt secure than anything.

"I can't wait till we get you home! You can meet the rest of the family and get enrolled to the new highschool.." The blonde lady gave the purest grin she had ever received from anyone. Kagome still refused to trust her, how could she be so happy when she didn't even understand what was truly going on? Kagome wanted to speak up about bringing him with them, but she realized that came for a young beautiful daughter, and not a son who needed a family. Kagome just put a plagiarized grin on her face, the fake ones she always tended to wear in certain situations. She wanted to let the parents feel happy about adopted a young women, but yet emptiness remained inside of her and nothing was going to shake it out of her.

Her head lifted from the concrete hearing the soft whispers beside her, of the parents with they're eyes shifted back to her and back towards each other. She knew clearly it involved her, but she didn't care all she cared about was how he'd be alone again. He truly needed her, whether he denied it or not. Also, she needed him without a doubt. They were the only ones that could trust each other in the world they were living in, a world that was broken into pieces. Suddenly, the teenage dressed blonde women halting continuously shaking her head and a hidden grin in the corner of her bright red lips that was painted with lipstick. "Mark, I'll be back. I need to see something." Kagome sat there quietly seeing the young handsome man standing with his head up high, and looked at the wondrous daughter they had gotten. Mark just gave a warming smile, and lightly placed his hands through her thick black hair with a taunting look she always received from the guy she left.

"I know it must be hard for you to go through with this but, Kagome believe me you'll be alright." His touching words brought an unexpected smile onto Kagome's dull, gloomy face even herself didn't realize it for the moment. It was hard to believe, how would things be alright when they were never in the first place? Kagome truly wanted to believe his words, but still couldn't bring herself to as promising as they sounded to her.

His hands generously pulled away, feeling the nerve racking silence filled between him. The mother gave the lightened smile, talking to the bitch that took Kagome away the one who ran this sickened, twisted orphanage. Her hands generously offered a hand full of cash as the manly women sternly looked at her. "Your out of your mind lady. But if you insist..."

Himself, found himself thrown viciously down into the same cell, feeling his skin scrape against the rough ground underneath his feet. The sound of the dripping pipes continuously pattered until it made a small puddle of dirty water forming around his feet.

His arms wrapped around his knees sitting into his usual corner, only dreaming things that were likely never to come true in his case. His life seemed to be going back to normal again, and it was nothing that he wasn't use to yet he wanted to leave some badly all because of her. His beaten hands clutched into fists with his head smoothly laying against the strong iron bars that held him securely in. "I wish I could have said good-bye..But I couldn't bring myself to say it. Damn it I'm such a freakin idiot!" His anger had gotten the best of him, angrily slamming his fist into the wall forgetting the pain he would feel in the next second. His hand immediately flew backwards holding his injured hand seeing the blood underneath the skin bleeding, and his knuckles peeled of almost all the skin that protected them. His eyes eagerly stared out the window, hoping he'd catch a glimpse of her somewhere outside with her new family. His chocolate eyes sadly looked as hard as he could, but only the patches of grass from the field and the long stretch of highway was insight, and no Kagome. His thoughts aimlessly wondered what it would have been like if he was adopted along side of her? He could only hear her laughter and the smile she perfectly wore every day, just like her school outfit. _"_Kagome, I'm sorry..I couldn't be there with you. Who knows what's going happen, but you shouldn't give a damn about me. Just like the others, they'd never care and you might as well save yourself the trouble Kagome, and move on."

Kagome sadly stood quietly with Mark who seemed so pleasant and over joyed looking at her knowing he finally had a daughter he could call his own. It was hard enough to engage with a conversation, but he couldn't help but notice her beauty and the look of a perfect child in front of they're eyes and now able to say they had one angel of they're own. "You're a very lucky girl Kagome, believe me you are. You'll be happy after you get use to everything. It won't take long for you to forget this horrid place." His voice hit her like a thousand knives in the back. His last word taunted her. In her own mind she wanted to forget the horrors she endured, but yet at the same wanted to remember this place to remember him. His blue eyes sparkled with affection, one that only a father would show in his eyes with a daughter. Kagome suddenly saw the blonde women taking her sweet time, and Kagome was nervous enough waiting and stalling she wanted to get it over with so she wouldn't have to dread about it. The blonde lady walked highly in her beautiful dressy heels, rushing over with a beaming delighted smile that made Kagome sick to her stomach.

She felt her ice cold hands touch her shoulders, peering from the side of her that gave her a frightening sensation. Her bony hands laid gently on her shoulders, fluttering her long over exaggerated eyelashes she had. "Hun, you'll be surprised how things go. We have another one in our family I'd like you to meet."

Kagome imagined if it was a younger or older, or if she'd even have a sister she'd never have before. Kagome hear the heavy footsteps coming towards her feeling the nervous wondering if she ever wanted to open her eyes to the cruel looking world around her. "Maybe, this won't be so bad. I'll be happy if I have a younger brother, it can't help but make me wanna believe that's my young brother Sota." She wildly thought knowing that person was straight in front of her that made the knots twist and turn feeling so anxious. She felt her hands pulled away from her face and gave a second to soak in what she could clearly see. "Kagome meet your brother."

Kagome stood calm and quiet, than her saddened face was lifted as well as her spirits. "Did you think you were gonna have the family all to yourself?!"The long raven black hair, and the beautiful chocolate brown eyes was the first thing she noticed and she realized now her dream wasn't exactly crushed. She couldn't be so over thrilled, and just when he thought she was gone she appeared with a welcoming smile in front of him. The deepened voice echoed in her ears, and was completely blown off and amazed. These parents had a true heart and brought the guy she cared for within the family, and together again. Kagome could see his nose lifted in the air, and his arms crossed staring at her from the corner of her eyes. Kagome could only look at the mother, and see she cared and understood how she felt and was gracious enough to bring him into the family. She expected to have just a daughter, but ended with more than she bargained for. Kagome could understand that maybe she needed him around and luckily he was adopted.

"I thought maybe it wasn't a bad idea to have a son as well." Mark commented, Kagome just stood there astatically seeing he was truly there and they'd be side by side but with much more freedom and together living a normal life. Kagome gave the brightest smile he had never seen her wear, that made him feel good inside as well. "_Maybe things will get a lot better for you now...Now that were together..._" Kagome faintly whispered hearing her soft words linger in his ears. He felt the calm embrace that made his face explode red the instant he felt her grasp on for dear life, and refused to let go. "Damnit get off Kagome!" He viciously slammed her down, with his raging face blushing and fusing through anger. The parents could already see they acted like brother and sister. But to Kagome and him it seemed like, much, much more.

... "_I know Kagome were lucky...and I'm lucky to be along side of you. Together again.."_

_( Well I couldn't just leave it all sad and wow I didn't think this story would have such an affect on people! They needed to be together, and I couldn't resist. Well you'll see soon enough what else is going to happen!) _


	12. I'm with you

His eyes light with desire, and the sign of happiness blossomed in his dull looking face. Kagome couldn't feel more thankful that those parents actually let that guy she cared for, into the family. His eyes chocolate eyes glanced back at the roughly manly looking women from the distance. Hating her living guts inside and out for all the pain and hell he suffered because of her. The bruises from her massive hands left huge purple and blue marks and cuts that would certainly not heal. His stomach was so frail, and the fist marks left a noticeable indent in his wounded stomach. It was something he'd never forget, and something Kagome could never put it behind her. Kagome's eyes witnessed every gruesome aspect, never having real food or starving to death begging and pleading just for food. They were animal locked in cages, and it was no happy orphanage like the ones Kagome had seen herself on tv. They were treated unfairly, even beaten to death and somehow they all managed to get away with it....

Kagome curiously stared into his chocolate eyes, as they proceeded to the light and the outside they were forbidden from all so long. His face still looked gloomy, a look of resent and hatred danced into his eyes instead of happiness of being free from the bars that held him hostage. "He's not even happy about being adopted..I wouldn't blame him after all the years of suffering..What else could you be thinking that's keeping you down?"

Kagome's voice echoed in her head, sternly looking at hate she could clearly see in his eyes. They continued walking leisurely striding until they smelt the fresh air filling they're lungs and the most beautiful surroundings seeing birds flying in the breeze. His bare feet felt stones digging underneath his skin, gazing at the world he had missed so much, and was forbidden from. The highway was as dead as ever, and only turkey vultures soared beautifully around in circles moving like they were dancing.

In his eyes to her it was almost like he couldn't trust them. It was hard enough for him to be through hell teasingly back and forth and always lead back exactly where he started. With nothing, absolutely nothing. Now, he had gained something he felt so positive about and that was Kagome. He tried to keep the smile on his face, but he was resisting and holding back and didn't know whether his life was going in the right direction, or wrong he didn't know anymore. The parents were overjoyed having a beautiful young daughter, along with a son they never thought they'd asked for but all they wanted was a family of they're own. The blonde women hands grabbed her keys seeing the blue car they owned parked in the distance of the vague run down parking lot. Kagome could see the cracks in the pavement and could understand it was a bigger hellhole inside and out. Kagome couldn't feel so at peace in serenity, a feeling that she hadn't felt for a long time. His eyes looked back at the hell he just rose out of, unsure if life would be in his favor or get worse with him.

"Were so lucky to have a family of our own now.." The blonde women whispered laughing linking arms with her younger husband who could only gaze back with a beaming face purely with delight. Kagome finally could smell the real air instead of stench of blood and dust clogging up they're lungs. Finally, she could see life was going in the right direction, and she wanted this to remain that way. Kagome's eyes hazel eyes dancing around hearing the footsteps behind her suddenly stop. Her head swung around noticing him refusing to move any further with his eyes completely staring into nothing. "Hey, aren't you coming?" Her cheery voice echoed into his ears, but not a single word came from his lips. His head lowered down hiding the facial expression on his pale dull looking face. "Kagome, something doesn't feel right. Who says this is any better than that hellhole?"

Kagome was struck down by his words, hearing his deepened voice sternly speaking seriously and he truly meant what came from his mouth. She could see the happiness dimming like he couldn't believe the world was truly right. His point of view seemed all the world had to offer was misery, and nothing happy could ever last. Kagome felt dirt whisk into her eyes making her blink. Coughing the nasty soil that filled her lungs. Her hands softly grasp onto his rough beaten hands, gently pulling forward in towards her feeling the warmth from her fingertips against his. Her smile just grew bigger softly leaning in to his ears gently whispering, " It's better than nothing. You never know until you try..."

Kagome could gently feel his hand clasped on her, trying to build his confidence and show him that the world didn't offer all the sadness and the heated hell like he saw it. Her hands softly pulled back, seeing the hidden smile on his beaten lips trying make him realize the good things in life he truly missed out on. She understood it was hard what he went through, but he needed to put the past behind him and walk ahead whenever he was lead..but this time he wasn't alone...

Kagome began heading to the bright sky blue colored car, laying against the leather seats knowing this was her ticket out, and never again would they have to return. His hands unfolded giving one last glance at the orphanage breathing in deeply clearing his awful thoughts that intoxicated his mind. "_She's right..I've gotta new life and I'm not alone anymore. We'll make the best of it, and leave this shitty past behind me.." _ His head rose into the air, feeling his soft lush black bangs receding backwards from the breeze finally feeling enlightened and completely happy. A feeling he never thought he'd feel ever again...

She could finally see the confidence inside and she could read it just by looking into his eyes, and she could didn't have to see him hide his head any longer. He threw himself against the leather seats feeling the car starting up bulking himself for a ride and a new life that would change for the better. His head only stared back through the window, watching the dust flying into the air seeing the orphanage getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared off into the distance. His hands grasped the seats making sure it was gone, and finally threw himself back with the biggest smile she'd ever seen him wear. Finally, they were on a road and the orphanage he practically grew up disappeared along with his hate and anger. His head cocked towards the direction of the window, watching them pass by all the small shops, and the huge wide abandon fields filled with dead grass and broken down barns. Kagome could only laugh seeing the expression that before ceased to exist. Kagome gave a sigh of relief knowing they were both out together, and knowing they were free and wasn't trapped anymore. "_ Finally your happy. You deserve this after everything you went through. You deserve all of this..." _Kagome thought seeing him memorized by the things and places they passed by on the highway. She knew even if things seemed tough she believed things would get better, and it did Her hands laid beside his own grasping his hands silently feeling the warmness against his huge thick hands. His chocolate eyes stared aimlessly at the hands and up to her bright face, knowing what she was saying without words.

His face gently began burning red, feeling his long black hair draping over his bare shoulders. His hands gently clasped against hers staring out into the distance understanding what she was trying to say. _"I know Kagome, we finally made it together..." _

( Wow so many reviews! Thanks so much to all! I never expected this fanfic to be so great! You'll see what happens when I write more! Please R&R)


	13. Brand new start

Kagome could feel his warmth coming off his soft fingertips, with they hands fitting each other. Her hazel eyes only stared right through him with the happiest enlighten look gleaming in her beautiful eyes while she looked softly at the expression written all over his face. Finally, they could finally take a deep breath breathing in fresh air than the scent of fresh blood that painted the walls and they're frail bodies. Finally, they could put they're past behind them and head on to whatever else life was about to bring them. Kagome's head gently laid against his side using his shoulders as a pillow, staring out to the fields with beautiful grass through the tinted windows. She knew now this wasn't a dream.. it was a dream come true for both of them.. especially him. His eyes stopped staring out to the distant sky when he felt they're hands still intertwined and her gently shutting her eyes drifting into a deep sleep. _"Finally, your free. After years of suffering and abuse your finally free. Hopefully you can be happy again. Just like I'm happy for you."_ Kagome could see the vague expression painted on his face, the face like a young kid finally relieved of doing something right.

His chocolate eyes glimpsed at the smile she gracefully worn on her face, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before she completely drifted off into her sleep. Her long raven hair lightly danced from the fresh air the flew through the cracked window on her side. She felt the feeling of being relieved, a feeling of not sadness or worries. They all lifted off of her shoulders the moment they found the bloody orphanage disappearing in the distance. His head risen higher staring at the outside world he missed gazing at, and another taste of the fresh air filled his lungs. "_You believed you were going to get out, and I doubted you. I'll never doubt you ever again. You were right, we were gonna make it out and you made me realize things are possible._ _Even if they don't seem that way." _His warm hands still laid intertwined with hers gently moving down the leather seats comfortably gently resting his heads against hers ready to sleep off the rest of the trip to wherever they were headed. The blonde women gave a glance from the road for a moment to her back mirror seeing the reflection of they're new children bummed out sleeping restlessly with no worries intoxicating they're minds.

She just gave a gracious smile showing off her bright white teeth stretching her rose colored lips, understanding how rough it must off been living they're forever it seemed. To Kagome, she hadn't even been they're a week and already she understood what it was like to be in his dirty wore down shoes. She already had the beating marks to prove it, and the dried blood covering her wounds that hid vaguely underneath her light white school uniform top, that was almost torn to bits. She didn't doubt him why he hated everyone else but himself. She shared the exact pain as his but his was way worse thinking it would be impossible to save him from himself. But somehow she managed to, but she thought it was too late to. But she was wrong. So was he about escaping and having freedom and a family he could trust. "They're out cold.. It must have been hard for them living without with out family...Hopefully they'll be better when we get home." The teenage dressed mother sighed while she glanced again in her mirror, while Mark could only grasp her hand and slightly nodding and only the radio broke the saddened silence through out the musty car. " Don't worry about it. They'll be fine. It's gonna be rough adjusting but they will eventually."

Kagome couldn't feel safer then ever, sleeping beside the guy she could truly trust someone that keep her minds out of the gutters and the gruesome, sudden death of her whole family dieing in the car accident which her eyes witnessed every gruesome bloody aspect. She could only wonder what happened if she came, and it was tough to try to survive with a brand new life that seemed to change the minute she felt comfortable and safe. Life seemed to twist upside and back again, throwing her through hell and back again. She couldn't predict what was about to happen, but she just hoped she could live a normal life like she use to, and she continually wished for it. Hoping one day her wishes would come true, just like she never gave hope for escaping the hell they were burdened with.

The car gently rocked them back and forth into a distant sleep, imagining they're families and everything in life they truly missed. He could only vaguely remember his mother's sweet loving face, her wavy blonde strains of hair and her brown eyes that looked through people exactly like his did, always. Her gentle hands grasping his, happy and a delighted young child who had only been eight years old hearing his mother's soft words whispering teasingly in his ears. His hair was fairly short, dressed in nothing but little jeans and a small bright bloody shirt holding tightly to the small blue ball he received and was the only way to remember her by. She was dressed in black tight jeans wearing a beautiful low cut halter tops wearing the heaviest sickened sweet perfume all over something people could smell a mile away. Her soft fingertips slammed the black colored car door, inhaling the dust from the ground chocking when the heavy trucks passed behind them on what was now the dead highway. Her eyes were engulfed in tears trying to hide them from her young son, squeezing her hand tighter than she ever did before. "Mama why are you crying?" His brown eyes looked at his young mother who was about twenty eight giving a relaxed smile trying not to worry her son. " Nothing, just something in my eye. Please be a good boy while you stay at the play place alright?"

His head softly nodded jumping for boy bouncing the ball wildly into the air catching in the midst of his tiny palms. She constantly continued wiping the tears that gleamed like crystals when the sunlight hit her tanned colored face. "Of course I will mommy. I'll be a good boy just like I promised."

Her mother had the tears, something else was completely wrong she didn't want to worry her younger son about. She felt guilty like she committed a crime, and that's exactly what his young mother did. She had to bring herself to give her son away, and promised herself when she was released she come back someday before anything would happen to herself or him. She tightly squeezed his hand with the young child believing it would be a happy place, but this would be the secret he'd never find out and the truth why his mother left him there and never returned. Her hands swung open the door filling out the forms with her honey brown eyes full of sadness and emptiness wishing she didn't have to make this choice but it was for the best. Her hands opened widely holding her son trying not to scare him, but she was afraid this would be the last time she'd see her own son. She tried to keep her whimpers low while she gently kissed his forehead and his cheeks continuously hoping she'd never have to let go of her child ever. Her soft voice gently wished in his ears, hardly remembering the tears shining in her eyes. "I'll come back for you soon alright? So don't worry mommy will be back. I promise mommy will come back for you...I will...Please take care, I love you... Remember mommy will be back and we can have fun like always. I promise.. "

Her hands softly caressed her young baby with the sweet mother's touch regretting the dying mistake she made, of having the guilt of killing someone on her shoulder's as well giving up her own baby. In his own mind he believed his mother gave him up after she just had a baby girl and that's why she never returned but he was completely wrong. His head just nodded he was too young to notice what was actually going on and he thought he was just gonna sit there until his mother returned. "Alright mommy. I love you, I'll tell you how it went, I can't wait till you come back!" His mother gave him the hugest hug like she was latching on for dear life, giving him one last kiss before she had to turn away. "_I'll come back I promise.. Someday.._ _Someday.." _ With that he waited forever until he realized his mother was never coming back, ever.

His eyes fluttered open when he felt the shaking sensation underneath them immediately stopped, hearing the car shutting down it's engine awaking from they're dreams state and waking up to the birch trees they saw through the tinted screen. Kagome awoken to the abrupt noise in her ears of the doors slamming shut groaning at the killing loud noise that woke them up in a instant. "Wake up were here..." Mark's voice gently rattled them slamming the car door, seeing them walking away up to they're small wooden cottage what it appeared to be. It had been hours they're were on the long stretch of highways but finally they were home. They have a real pillow, and no windows hiding behind thick bars and locks holding them in.

The beautiful night sky gleamed beautifully with all the stars and the bright moon shining down through the sun roof. Kagome gently fixated her long green skirt against her thighs, gently pulling her finger back away from his. Her brown eyes shimmering his hands didn't pull away, instead they gingerly rested on hers something that surprised her. She knew his hands pulled away from hers like his hands touched something cold or burning hot, but instead it didn't seem like he bothered to. Her hands gently grasped his darkened ripped shirt, checking to see if she could a glimpse of his brown eyes staring into nothing indicating if he was truly awake or not. "You awake?" She didn't hear a word come from his mouth. She could only hear the crickets out side night life basically, shaking her head until she felt herself froze after a minute passed by. His hand gently grabbed hers tightly seeing the concern gleaming in her eyes and written all of her, her beautiful face. "Don't worry I'm awake." She felt her heart ready to beat out of her chest when she heard his deepened voice unexpected respond back. "You alright? Being here with a new family?"

He began to chuckle, almost like nerve laughter but yet it was just laughing something off that brought her to raise an eyebrow wondering if he was truly alright. She could feel his chest raising up higher and higher and the hidden smile laying on his face in the shadows. "It's alright. I can deal with it.. _with you here I can.._" His nose just raised into the air like he didn't have a care in the world, and she was glad to see he was confident and finally relieved. She couldn't help but ask him something he'd likely would refuse to tell her, but it something she needed to know. She was like a school girl ready begging to hear gossip eager to hear what he'd say in response to her curious question. "How come you didn't pull away from me when my hand was holding on yours?" His cheeks began to flush light pink with the hateful scowl written across his once clam and collected face. Her question seemed alittle personal, and his hands just folded into each other grabbing his stuff that looked like rags ( which was his clothes) into a heap into his arms. "Are we gonna stay in here all freakin night?! Let's go!" His voice sounded upsetting and high strung feeling his face burning like they were blazing on fire. "_Why the hell does she make me answer such stupid questions!?_

Kagome could only give an sigh, grabbing what was left on the leather seat throwing her bag over her shoulders feeling the fresh air, and entranced by all the surroundings they never thought they could dare see again. The beautiful driveway heading to the small wooden little cottage, with the beautiful patio set out at the front and a huge forest hiding behind the small little house that was now they're home. His mouth dropped in amazement opening the door, seeing everything oak everywhere they turned. They long winding stair case in front of the door, and the dining room to the left filled with beautiful colors of roses in glass vases. From they're was a country looking kitchen marble counters and hand crafted figurines sitting undisrupted of folk women perched on the ends of the table. The living room was basic. Long white sofa, and long green fern plants everything so far they could dreamed of. "_Wow, it's hard to believe we have a home now.._ "His voice softly whispered lingering in her ear, seeing Mark coming from the basement with a brand new beer held tightly in his sweaty palms. "I'll show your, rooms. Hopefully you'll like them." Mark's disturbing voice echoed with an cunning smile that made Kagome uneasy, but she was sure she was just over reacting and not use to her new parents, or the surroundings around her. She just gazed around like she was in a dream state, not believing half of this was even real at all. Kagome closed her eyes giving the widest smile of thanks, while they're feet hit the carpeted floor instead of concrete underneath they're feet holding them up.

His hands flung open the shut door, opening to a beautiful pink colored room almost the exact same setting as Kagome's. She had a working desk in the corner, a huge dresser to put her clothing and a huge queen size bed and flowers in every direction she turned. "Wow Mark, it's a huge room compared to my old one!" Kagome was completely overjoyed she always wanted a bigger bedroom, and finally she had the opportunity to have one. Mark gave a delighted smile scratching at his brown beard that was rough against his palms realizing soon enough it was time to shave. His eyes turned into slits when he smiled, feeling happy that they're daughter was satisfied completely with they're rooms. Himself stood quietly back in the shadows observing Kagome's happiness while he still felt alittle empty inside. The dream about his mother brought him down, and he wished he never had a back flash dream it was better enough he didn't remember her face at all. Or her salty tears either. Mark's head just swung towards his older son giving a small smile with a tough decision looking face on. "Well we can probably give you the spare room beside her's. Basically we use it as a computer room, but they is a huge spare bed. Tomorrow we gonna enroll you in high school." His eyes firmly looked at him like a father and son, while Kagome butted in touching the sheet satin sheets she began to adore. "Well what about me? Don't I go to highschool?" Mark began to chuckle, at his younger daughter and things were differently ran around they're house. His hands roughly touched his beard leaning against the doorway. "Well Kagome, it's alittle different. You're only going on Monday to Wednesday. We need someone here to cook and clean and my wife has a busy job. I'm here sometimes but mostly up at the factory working the whole morning. Hopefully that doesn't seem unfair to you. We just need extra hands that's all."

Kagome rose an eyebrow thinking they're ideas were odd but she just gave a delighted grin overtaken by the new life, and world surrounding them. "Well that's alright. I don't mind!" His face sternly gazed at Mark thinking it was alittle unfair he had to attend High school the normal days but he kind of understood his ideas. He gently caressed his long black hair throwing back from it resting messing looking on his shoulders. "That means I'll have to be attending all the days?" Mark just gave a nod, as he shrugged his shoulders thinking it was abit unfair but he seemed alittle excited about meeting new people, getting in touch with the world around him again. He'd start his life all over, and that's what he planned. "Damn it! Kagome your god damn lucky!" His voice echoed in Kagome's ears while he began cursing underneath his breath, but Kagome was going to be paid extra for her work around the house. "Well it's odd I know, but is has kind of been a tradition in my family for along time as well. If you need anything just wake us up!"

Kagome gave tired yawn staring at the guy across from her laying against her bedpost with an angered defensive look on his face like it had been plastered on, and she didn't quite understand why. Kagome's soft hands just rubbed some lotion on her face she had in her pockets aimlessly staring at him wonder what else could be pissing him off. "What's a matter with you? You always seem like you have something up your ass." Kagome's brutally admitted swinging her legs at the edge of the comfy bed thinking how grand this new life was, even though it wasn't the same as the one she missed. His hands clenched into fists, staring at the cream colored ceiling and back to her hazel tinted eyes. "Nothing alright?! I don't trust any of them. They too friendly and annoying for they're own good!" He wanted to yell, but Kagome just elbowed him slightly in the stomach forgetting about his injuries around his ribcage. She didn't want them to hear it, or make these new happy parents upset and unhappy more than they were. Kagome just grabbed her hairbrush stroking through her hair like a knife through butter, staring in the mirror seeing his gloomy reflection in the mirror. "Just give it time alright? It's going to take awhile to adjust to this, believe me on this!" His thick blackened eyebrow raised looking at the girl like she was crazy, the way she spoke like her advice would truly work. He began to coldly laugh at her, forgetting how nice he could be, and how he could transform back into that jackass she first met. "Feh, we'll see. I'm going to bed. Night Kagome..."

He softly whispered lovingly but yet with a hateful tone still catching in his throat. Kagome gave a sweet grin towards his direction, while his rough hands flickered off the lights snuggling into her brand new bed, draping the thick pink covers over her freezing cold slim body. He refused to move, he just stood there placing his hands lifelessly to his side wondrously staring at the girl sleeping like baby, like she hadn't sleep like that in years. Kagome eyes could see his shadow still from the doorway wondering what was going on. "_She's looks content when she sleeps. I don't know how she can. What the hell am I staring at?! I might as well catch up on my sleep and hope things go well in the morning.." _

I needed to update so I did! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please R&R!)


	14. Messed Up Morning

Kagome's hands firmly grasping the sheets uncomfortably, tightening her eyes pretending like she had fallen fast asleep. She gently raised her head, seeing his silhouette disappeared from the doorway, gathering her breath trying to relax and take in this brand new life of her's. Her head looked solemnly at the cream colored ceiling, feeling her sad thoughts of her life that drifted away hit her like a thousand knives all at once. She appreciated that she was free, with parents that were overjoyed eager to take them under they're wings feeding them real food, instead of the paste and water they tasted awfully everyday of they're lives. Her eyelashes flickered seeing a sky roof gazing at the bright moon, in the comfort of her own bed through the transparent window."_I can't sleep..it's hard not to. It's hard to accept this is my life now. I just want to be in my own home, and have my own family again. It's great that we have a brand new life, but it isn't exactly exciting as I thought. Only if I came with to his soccer game. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this for me, or my family. I thought how exciting it would be, but it isn't like that at all. Things won't be the same, not without the family I loved..." _ Her soft hands grasped something precious from her ripped and yellow bag that looked nothing but a hand me down. It had been tattered and beaten only staying together by the stitches. Her palms grasped the diamond necklace sparkling wildly underneath the sky roof hovering over top. When she stared at that necklace, it only made her member her mother's beaming face handing it to her, each time she gazed upon it.

She grasped it, ever so tightly to her chest hoping her whimpers wouldn't be in ear shot to hear her suffering, alone. She could feel the salty tears escape from her eyes, trying to hold them back like she did when she watched sappy movies with her friends. She couldn't help it, she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore she needed to burst out and cry to live through another day, painful enough. Her thumbs gently rubbed against the necklace seeing her name written beautifully in hand writing, feeling her tears rolling effortlessly down her cheeks against her fingertips, drenching her charm in tears. She felt irritated feeling moistened cheeks, but this time she didn't care anymore she was too sad to even notice or give a damn about it. " Why couldn't I have lived a normal life, forever? Why did I deserve this misery!?" She belted out, realizing her voice raised higher with the anger that spreaded wildly through her veins like an contagious disease.

She hopelessly threw her face smothering herself into the thickened sheets, smelling the sweet scent of the fabric softener that smelt heavenly. Her hands clung to the sheets for dear life, just like his mother had done before she disappeared after committing her unruly crime. "You don't deserve this. Neither do I.."

Her suddenly reaction raising her head, feeling the weight against the bed feeling her sinking it softly further into the bed. His deepened voice filled with tenderness, feeling betrayed that she couldn't cry without any interruptions, or anyone watching the tears sliding down her reddened cheeks. She knew there was no use, to wipe the tears he already saw them and saw her pain clearly the moment his foot stepped onto the hard wood floor.She couldn't hide anything from him anymore, whether she wanted to or not it couldn't be done.

His shoulders, and the eyes were exposed from the moonlight, while the rest hid in the darkness like the rest of the objects in her room. His mysterious brown eyes looked darker than ever in the shadows, while he looked sincerely for the first time. She didn't know what to say from there, the words just wanted to say she chocked on and only a sigh came off of her dull colored lips. She felt his warm, forgotten hands creeping steadily towards her palm eyeing the beaded silver string he knew was from a necklace. She didn't have to spare him the details, he understood exactly what was going on just by gazing into her eyes that said everything about her. His rough, scuffed hands unfolded hers revealing the necklace she cherished from her darling mother. Gently, he unhooked the ends placing it tenderly over her neck until it was situated about her chest. "Look, life's a bitch and you know that. You don't have to god damn lie to me that your happy when your clearly not. God Kagome, stop playing this tough act. I understand you miss everything that you once had, a family, friends more than I ever had. I didn't mean to intrude like that, but this is the last time I wanna see you tears. Promise me that..."

His voice spoke strongly, full of spirit when she felt completely knocked down to the ground helpless to bring herself back up again. Her hand looked down to the comfy bed sheets wishing she could keep that promise to him. She felt his hands grasp her surpringly by the waist, until her head was situated leaning on her shoulder while he gently wiped the last flowing tear from her face. His hands gently cupped her head, feeling her strands of hair underneath his fingers. For minutes on there was complete silence, only the whistling wind could be heard, and the trees knocking against the glass. She swallowed heavily, feeling her lips chapping and her throat as dry as hell trying to say the words that were needed. "I promise.. I'm glad you care about me..." His hands forced it's self away flying of the edge of bed seeing the unwelcoming look beaming brightly in her hazel eyes. "Don't take it that god damn seriously Kagome. Look, your lucky to have good memories to fall back on. Don't you forget that. I just don't wanna see you cry anymore.. You should be glad what you had, not what you lost. Night Kagome, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night..._sleep good..cause we'll need it... "_

Kagome just dazed at the clock, noticing the green digital numbers showing it was only three o'clock in the morning. Her head was hidden underneath the covers, tiredly trying to keep her promise she made sincerely made to him. Her head just stared aimlessly at the rain covered windows, hearing the thunder cracking feeling her heart pump faster, with each unexpected crash. She watched the rain slid down the window, seeing the surroundings outside warped looked from the rain. Her hands just threw the pillow over her head, trying to drown out the startling noises from outside. "He's right.. I shouldn't cry anymore.." Kagome found her eye lids heavily saggy, with a tired sigh full of relief hoping tomorrow would be a great, brand new start for herself. Her hands graciously released the pillow, drifting off to sleep to only the noise of the rain pattering against the glass windows.

Faintly, she could smell something pleasant, that smelt like real food that came from downstairs in the country style kitchen. She could taste the fresh oranges and cinnamon already in her mouth, waking to a delightful, heavenly scent. Her eyes opened in a flash, hearing the birds singing in the breeze, realizing may this life wouldn't be all that bad.

Her feet could feel the cool title floors, amazing seeing bowls full of cereal a full breakfast meal, set out like it was an all you can eat buffet. Her eyes danced in amazement, it had been awhile since she saw food that actually looked good, and tasted better than the moist, nasty taste of water and paste on they're tongues. She could see Marla tied in a satin white bathrobe, cooking over the stove, with Mark lounging in the living room with another ice cold beer in his hand. Kagome could only place herself on the oak chair, seeing him stumble tiredly downstairs wiping the sleep from the corner of his eyes. His hands gently touched her shoulder, giving a half widened smile of concern.

"You feeling better?" Kagome just gabbed her spoon twirling it around in her cereal bowl, with her hand holding up her head from falling into her food.

"Ya, abit better." Kagome replied, while Marla tied her curly blonde hair, placing a piece of fruit in her mouth. " Wow, you made this all for us?" Kagome thought astounded that these parents set a whole thing of food, fancy laid out like it was too pretty to eat. Marla just glanced at her son and her beautiful daughter, seeing his horrible morning face staring like he had a huge grudge against her, something he dared not to trust. He didn't want to feel happy about having new parents, in his own mind the only one he could truly depend on and trust was himself and Kagome. He began to see the girl as a friend more than an enemy. "Of course darling. You guys need a good breakfast, after what you guys probably been eating at the orphanage. I'm going to work, so today's the day you pitch in, while he goes to school later on." Kagome began twisting her thick pieces of hair, seeing her rushing doing a million things at once. Marla twisted her hair placing the clip in. Throwing her white jacket on that matched her long white skirt, with her foot out the door.

His face, could only scowl hating the annoying cheeriness like she was fake, completely fake like one of those good happy mothers that weren't even on this earth. He thought maybe she smiled like that, because of the dozes of botox injections she had planted into her face. The look in her eyes, as well as the father's wasn't welcoming and only Kagome seemed happy and overcome by all the little neat things she was discovering. The father always had a cold beer in his hand, lounging around nothing but a slacker. Te look he sent him was more of a hateful glare than anything of being wanted as a son at all. He had a feeling, he wasn't intended to be apart of the family, only Kagome was. Only a beautiful, young darling like her they cared about, and it just reminded him about his mother. Pretending like she loved him, like her whole world revolved around her darling young son. Until a young daughter arrived, it felt the exact same way to him at this moment. Kagome shoveled the last piece of fruit on her mouth, twirling her spoon until the annoying sound of it hitting the sermonic bowl savoring the last taste that laid on her bright bloody colored lips. Her head could only tilt towards him in curiosity, remembering last night when he decided to pay her a visit, making her trying to feel her greatest, even though it was tough enough. She could see the scowl written on his face, banging the spoon with his hands grasping to end like he was about to bend the piece of metal in half. He didn't even touch his cereal, he just stared at it like something was wrong, noticing the spoon wasn't even soaked still completely clean.

" _What is with him? Ever since he's been here he's been acting strange..._ I thought you were excited you were getting real food!?" Her voice raised higher, like she felt like she was the mother bitching him out for something he had brought upon himself. His hands pushed it away in disgust, seeing Kagome reaching for the fruits that laid neatly in the brown basket in front of her greedy hands. His hands violently slapped hers, feeling the burn of his hand forced against hers, losing feeling in her left hand while the fruit rolled off the table bruised and beaten against the titles. His chocolate eyes, stared into nothing as though he was possessed, unexpectedly bringing his hand violently to hers and act like nothing had happened at all. Kagome's hands held her left, feeling the hot burning sensation that reminded her for a spilt second of the scars and beatings that endured gruesomely in the orphanage. Her hazel eyes could only silently watch in surprise, until the fruit had completely stopped, wondering what the hell was a matter with him.

Kagome angrily rose from the oak chair sending it fly backwards, steadily her feet tearing at the ground seeing his chocolate eyes hiding behind his long black curtain of hair that rested faithfully on his shoulders. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins, noticing the emotionless face like he couldn't give a damn about what was going to happen. "What the hell did you do that for!? Ever since we got here you seem like you can't trust them, is that it?! We get real food, and what happens?! You turn it down! Tell me why you did that?" Her voice sounded high strung, seeing her neck straining and her voice dry trying to yell to get her point across through his dense head. His head began to dance with headaches growing larger with every noise that rolled off her lips, grasping his head to make the pain stop that grew the more she screamed violently in his sensitive ears. His rough hands unexpected grasped the end of the chair flipping it completely on it's side, almost breaking it in half like a twig. His eyes wildly shoot back at her, the same disgusted, hatred look she had received the day she laid eyes on him.

"Ha, your saying I have a problem since we got here!? I don't trust them alright!? Kagome you can't trust strangers that are trying to be your god damn parents for god sakes. I don't care if they are nice, friendly. God damnit, are you that stupid! For all I know they poisoned the food! Just because we have a family now, doesn't mean anything. They aren't anybody to trust. One day already and your trusting them!"

His voice raised, but the words didn't seem to make annoyance to Mark, who had the television volume raised of the race car shows, tipping the bottle until he could taste the last drop in his mouth. Kagome couldn't be more appalled by his reactions towards her. She felt guilty, that she thought she saw good come from within him when he made her feel like she was wanted and strong, but that seemed to go down to gutter. Her hazel eyes

Were lit with fire dancing in her eyes, noticing his behavior haven't changed on bit. The scowl remained plastered on his face, and when something wonderful happened he passed it off as nothing at all. Maybe he was captivated in the bloody orphanage so long, he couldn't be happy, but only express emptiness and pain hoping Kagome could go down with her like a sinking ship hoping she'd suffer the exact same cause of death and hell.

Her eyes began to burn like acid, and her injured hand felt twice it's size pulsing with every ounce of pain. She felt completely dumb, like those school girls that would set there heart on someone and to feel they're hearts get ripped in front of they're very own eyes. Ready, to dramatically fall to the floor wishing they never believed or cared about someone in her life, something she began to regret. Her hands fidgeted wildly with her necklace, sliding it back and forth against her neck, narrowing her hazel eyes hating herself and him for believing there was some good in him. She proved herself wrong, and importantly he did. Her nose was burning, and she could feel the residue of tears ready to stream down her cheeks, trying to stop herself from breaking down. "You wanted to escape and you damn well know it! You trusted the orphanage's food more than this? I was completely wrong about you. I thought you were a great person that just had some issues, but forget that. I begged them to take you, because I cared about what was going to happen to you. I wasted my god damn time caring about you, when I could have done better for myself. Just because your life is a miserable hell, you don't need to make mine that. Maybe it would have been better if you stayed in the orphanage..."

Her harsh words, sounded serious. Her face boldly showed how she felt, her eyes burned with resent and hatred meaning all the words that came hurtfully from her own mouth. Her eyebrows narrowed her eyes, with the tears lingering in the corner ready to overflow and stream down her face. She just felt like nothing was good enough for him, and she wasted her time caring about some empty heartless guy maybe things would have been all better if he remained there rotting the way he wanted it to be. She believed any orphan behind the thick bars, begged for a roof over their head and real food that they could savor in their mouth. A real family that would care about them, and cherish them with undying affection just like parents were meant to do. But instead he was the complete opposite. He believed anything full of happiness, was just biding time so something could stab them unexpectedly in the backs. He had bitterness through him, and the fact that his own loving mother promised him that she'd return and broke his promise and his heart. His chocolate eyes widened seeing the bitterness, and her teeth biting at her lips when she saw the look of guilt and fear swaying in his eyes.

He stared at the chair violently flipped over, noticing the reddish rash mark belted in her flesh on her frail soft hands. He wished now that sorry could make it her worth while, but now sorry didn't seem the time she'd probably only pass it off like something that wasn't true. "_Kagome..did I really make your life that miserable?" _ His deepened voice echoed alarmingly, seeing the young women with the short wick to the breaking point of a nervous breakdown. Her hands began losing control resulting to anger and violence, only the necklace kept her sane. Her eyes didn't even blink, she looked possessed trying to fight whatever she heard ringing in her ears. She was too nice, and gracious enough to lash out but this wasn't her it just couldn't be. Her chest began to rise with her temper, inhaling and exhaling faster than she ever did in her life. His pale face was frozen when he noticed her sudden unruly reactions afraid what she was capable of. "_Did she really mean for me to go back to that god damn orphanage. I'm just trying to help her but she's thick as a god damn brick!" _

He gathered the necessary air, lowering his head low for a moment slowly bringing his foot forward trying to make her realize he didn't want to make her miserable it would be the last thing he intended to do. His teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip tasting the coppery blood against his tongue trying to ease the tension between the two. His feet finally came to a stop closer than he wanted to, extending his left hand whispering gently to her. "_Kagome, I never meant to hurt you.. Please listen to me. Can't we just be friends.." _ She stood like a deer in headlights trying to figure out what she truly believed he portrayed himself as. In the corner of her beaten red lips, was a hidden smile reaching her hand in the air ready to grasp his rough hands making things be all better putting differences aside.

Her smile was hateful, the moment she latched on to his hands feeling a strong grasp on his skin watching his eyes ready to water from the imminence pain. He felt like those boys who do anything for the girl they liked, and only to be dragged in by they're smiles and they're mind games they played upon them. Her soft hand cradled his, until he saw the spark light to her eyes, like a moth to a flame, realizing how stupid he made himself be. Her arms vastly whipping him back, watching him stumble from the force flying into the table feeling the backboards hit him in the stomach where his injuries still laid. His eyes began to tighten, when he watched the dozen of glass vases with the beautiful flowers flying like daggers to his face. She only meant to throw him backwards, but her plan backfired on herself. He felt the sharp edges of the glass hit his body, and the water soaking his rag ripped black shirt soaking his jeans. Kagome viciously grabbed his backpack, lifting himself painfully from up from the glass pieces and the water covered floor. "Get out of here now!!" Her voice screamed, with the accent of sadness draining in her voice. He felt himself go flying, jogging faster until the door slammed directly into his face.

Her body slid down the oak door, catching her breath she wasted screaming and yelling to the point her throat was sore she hardly could make a word. Her hazel eyes glanced around the kitchen tore to shreds realizing the damage and the craziness that flew in every direction in the kitchen. She feet could feel the water creeping to her feet, noticing the glass broken into a million pieces and the milk and water turning into an ocean on the floor. The table flipped completely upside down, the legs pointing to the air and the cereal bowls cracked in half. Something else she saw in the ocean that made her tears solidly run, the fact that bright red blood mixed in with it. Her hands covered her mouth, not even realizing what she had done to him. "_I did that!? I tried to hurt him.. I didn't mean to..I can't believe I did this to him or anyone in my life_! I didn't even realize what I _was doing to begin with..I didn't mean to hurt him, I've never hurt anyone like this in my life! I feel like that stupid bitch that abused him in the orphanage. What have I done!?" _

_( Your probably thinking it's crazy. _ Maybe this chapter is anyways. We will see how things go. Please R&R)


	15. Not all alone

Kagome couldn't even look at the bloody ocean on the floor. It made her sick feeling like a murderer for what she just did to him. She realized he'd never forgive her, not for hurting him or making him bleed. Her hands just covered her mouth disgusted with herself, realizing everything all at once. Her head just hung low into her knees whimpering wishing she could pound herself what she brought herself to do, without realizing it. "_I can't believe I did that to him! I didn't mean to hurt him, I really didn't!"_

Kagome yelled to herself between whimpers, with her eyes glazing over with fresh new salty tears.Breaking his loyal promise she wouldn't cry anymore.

Mark lifted himself off the leather chair he claimed. Hearing faint smashing noises and whimpering over riding the loud, pumped up noise of the car races flying down the tracks grabbing another fresh cold beer in his greedy hands. He felt cold liquid touch the tips of his toes, looking around noticing the whole beautiful kitchen was twisted upside down. Seeing his young daughter whimpering, with no sign of his angered son anywhere. "What the hell happened!?" Mark raspy voice managed to yell, with the taste of beer on his breath just noticing the blood floating in the ocean mixed with milk from the cereal.. He dropped his beer on the kitchen counter, rushing over with Kagome afraid she'd be beaten for what she caused in the kitchen. Her head sorrowfully lifted up, while Mark gotten down one knee lifting up her chin trying to calm her down. He tried to figure out what made the kitchen they way it looked. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..." Kagome sniffed thinking they'd likely have her head on a silver platter, or better yet throw them back into that bloody orphanage where they found them rotting. His ivory colored eyes showed compassion. Holding her hand tightly caressing her hair while lifting her up from the soaked, nasty floor. "Kagome darling, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up. Your not in trouble." She began to nervously laugh, relieved that she wasn't on the hook or going to get punished for all this hell they made.

Kagome grabbed the tissue he pulled from his jean pockets, wiping the salty tears that made her feel weak and helpless. Kagome nodded. Sniffling while he strolled in the closest grabbing a mop soaking up the blood. She grabbed the shards of glass. She knew cut him pretty good from the blood she saw on the floor. Kagome wiped her last tear, throwing the tissue into the garbage, thinking he was pretty reasonable and understanding for letting her go like that. Kagome pitched in grabbing the glass shards feeling herself pricking her fingers, while the young husband finally finished moping the soaked floor making it cleaner than ever before. Kagome held her fingers tightly forgetting how much even a small cut on the finger hurt. Mark gently grabbed her by the hand, lifting out a chair for her seeing the tears gradually disappearing from blurring over her hazel eyes. His hands gently brought her against his toned hard chest, feeling his rough bread against her cheek. "Kagome, what the hell happened?!" Mark sounded concern, while she sighed seeing everything was back in order, with a couple things missing that were broken.

"Well I had a fight with him that's all. I didn't realize what I did until afterwards. I'm really sorry." Kagome's voice was full of sorrow, while Mark gently rubbed her back trying to ease the tension and pain that was on her shoulders. Mark eyes brightened smugly noticing the blood that drenched her plain white shirt that was once her school uniform at her old school she missed and adored. "Kagome, how about you get cleaned up. Your stained in blood." Kagome's head immediately looked down gazing at the blood she was covered in from his own. She nodded rushing upstairs into the bathroom, whipping off her shirt throwing herself into the beautiful jet spa bathtub ready to throw up from staring at the thick, moist blood drenched in her shirt. " _His blood..it's even all over my body and my shirt.."_ Kagome grabbed the dove soap they had, washing every inch of her body over hoping the nasty smell and the stains would come off of her.

Gross enough, she saw the clear water she was bathing in turning red jumping from the tub draining it in a spilt second. Her hands just clamped over her mouth, throwing her head back lifting up the toilet lid feeling her stomach washing back and forth like she was sea sick.

Kagome flushed the toilet, throwing on her plush blue pajamas bottoms and threw her tight comfortable orange t-shirt that she use to use as her gym outfit. Finally, she smelt good and refreshed walking downstairs seeing the sun was still shining it's brightest beaming through the crystal windows. Mark could hear her heavy feet against the kitchen titles, with a gracious grin flipping through the channels until he saw beautiful fast cars and people shooting guns catching his evil eye. His finger coaxed her to come over into the living room laughing wildly. "Kagome, while your in the kitchen can you grab me another beer? It's my last one anyways." Kagome noticed three beers bottles already drank in less than three hours and surprised he hadn't hit the floor already. Kagome nodded grabbing an ice cold one, passing it to him while she sat against the floor while he laid stretched out on the white sofa. "Your not gonna tell Marla what happened are you?" Kagome curiously asked. She had a feeling if a mother would find out, she'd hang her for sure. Mark drizzled it down his throat like it was water, and threw it back on the side table. "Hell no! She'd flip out on me, and probably whoever did it. I wouldn't worry though. If it looks clean to her, your alright." Kagome silently nodded watching the dull movie, that guys tend to enjoy. Her hands faintly held her head up sighing. "_I hope he's alright..I know I didn't mean to hurt him..." _

He his huge new bulky black backpack slung over his shoulders, holding his left arm forgetting actually how much blood he lost. His mouth still laid open wide, replaying her whipping him violently back with force feeling the shards of glass cutting open his face, and his previous wound that had been stitched in the worst way on his stomach. The dry blood caked over his tanned face, groaning never thought something would happen like this. "_Kagome..I didn't mean to hurt you.. God damn it that bitch is strong. I was just trying to warn her that's all!_ _Once again, I'm the outsider. The parents hate my guts, they only wanted Kagome to themselves until she begged them to let me join. I just want her to be safe. I've been with a family that seemed nice, that left the wound that's stitched. That father sliced my chest open, bastard. What did I do to deserve this?" _ His hands gingerly touched his torn stomach, held together with the stitches that looked like barbed wire sticking out, ready to undo it's self at any given moment. His eyes gazed at the huge high school he'd be attending, "New Brook High school." It read clearly, catching his breath and strongly bracing himself into the new surroundings.

Kagome began to grow tired of the movie, while Mark began slapping his knee screaming at the tv when the car chase scenes got intense and dragged on completely. He seemed completely brain dead when it came to those movies, or maybe he had one too many beers like the last couple of hours. "Come on go faster!! No turn dumb asses!!" He screamed at the tv louder like it had ears to him. He only stared aimlessly at Kagome, at the beauty dressed in the comfortable lounging around clothes with her black hair tied up gently letting down. His eyes frantically jumped from the movie, towards her seeing her worried and scared hoping he'd come back, and that she would be forgiven for her actions. His ivory colored eyes flickered like a lit candle, seeing her hands gently holding up her face with guilt that she was more of the monster than he'd ever be.

"_I was wrong. I deserve to go back to the orphanage if anything. I can't believe I said that after he stuck by me. He doesn't think he's wanted in the first place and my actions just made it worse? What happens if he never comes back?! Kagome, you stupid girl you can't think like this. Maybe I'm over reacting, and I hope he isn't gone..." _

Kagome smell Mark's beer breath almost like she could taste it in her mouth. It had the musty, unpleasant smell of cigarettes and ashtrays the same discomfort of being around people who did that to themselves. His massive hands grabbed her by the waist rubbing his fingers up and down, that made Kagome's heart unexpectedly pound right through her chest begging to get out. She almost lost her breath, turning towards the young father's direction laughing at the nervous jump she gave like he was a murder sneaking up on her. "Relax Kags. You need to loosen up abit." His deepened mysterious voice beckoned her, like it was easy enough for her too. Kagome just shoved his hands away. She didn't want to be comforted and didn't want to feel like she was smothered like a blanket either. He was already pushing his way of becoming her father roughly, and Kagome wouldn't allow him to no matter of his attempts to win her over as the true little angel they saw in their eyes. They were wrong. Both of them. "I'm just fine alright!" Her anger splattered out of her mouth like she was trying to keep inside the demon within her. Mark just grabbed the remote flicking it off with a press of a button, noticing the bitter sweet face she made with her lips and her narrowing her hazel eyes. Anyone could be mesmerized by it.

Mark just zipped up his fly from his torn white splattered jeans, from his workplace on specializing with beautiful cars which explained why he adored them so much. His huge masculine hands scratched his rough beard, feeling it tickle his hands when he touched it ever so gently. His eyes fearfully stared straight through her, seeing his ivory eyes dance insanely making her fear the look that hazed in his eyes. She thought maybe his drinks were starting to take affect on him at an alarming rate, or something was wrong from him from the start. Mark just flew graciously from his green sofa chair, grabbing the cold keys that laid in his greedy palms. His hands placed his fingers softly to her lips shaking his head, with a tainted look in his green colored eyes. He could feel her soft lips against his rough fingers trying to do the best for his young daughter, which was a angel none the less to both of them. He knew she deserved to be treated like one too. "Kags, darling. We don't need to get all mad. How about we go somewhere to eat out? Sound good to you? I need something soak up all the beer I drank anyways!" Mark said trying to keep positive and upbeat, trying to cast a magical smile on his young daughter's bitter sweet looking face. Kagome felt uncomfortable for a moment, when she felt his roughen fingers to her lips. She didn't know what to expect after all the beers he had guzzled down like she did with water. Kagome was relieved when she notice he could actually stand properly, and could stare without drifting off into some other unknown place.

Kagome gave a sigh, smelling musty cigarettes from his red and blue plaid shirt knowing he was a drinker and a smoker. The worst combination she thought. She didn't know what was going to kill him first. His outrageous drinking, or the tar filling up his lungs. His car key jingled smacking the other keys while he walked, grasping the bronze wore down handle. She could see Mark was still a young guy, and she still didn't understand the marriage and the age between them. "You coming sweetheart, or you gonna sit here and rot until your brother comes home?" Kagome just shook her head laughing it off while feeling the plush, velvet feeling carpet. "_He's right. Maybe have a good time. Lately, I haven't had time to. Ever since I lived in the orphanage nothing seemed normal. This is my chance to get my life back on track isn't it? I'll worry about him though. All I can hope he'll come home. I hope you do..." _

Kagome coughed from the smell that disgusted her, and fixed her piercing ivory colored skirt heading at a slow pace to the door. Her eyes just thankfully met with his, and with Mark she began to see him as a father figure. She never had a father anyways. It hurt her, because her father died before she was even born. She never got to touch or see his face, maybe only pictures. Knowing her "brother" he'd probably get mad at her for trusting any of the parents, he never trusted to begin with. Kagome could only shoot a bright beaming smile at Mark, seeing him flick back his bangs of ruffled brown hair. "You need a good time, after the shit you've been through. Am I right?" Kagome felt the chilling cool breeze fly beneath her, making her teeth chatter and her lips as blue as the pastel colored looking sky. Kagome watched the tall pine trees dance over head then back to the black brand new paved driveway. "Ya, I guess I do need a break. It's hard getting use to everything here though." Mark just mysteriously grabbed his black sun shades seeing a tinted bluish- violet reflection of her as though it was like looking into his real eyes. His thumb flickered onto the remote control while the garage slowly opened, unveiling the supped up sunshine colored viper hidden in the shadows.

His hands opened the passenger side, seeing the smiling forming from his lips like it was his own baby he adored and cherished. She had new coat of wax on it, and the sunroof over head and beautiful leather seats. "Here you go. Believe me, you'll get use to everything Kags. You just need a tour that's all. This baby will help us out with it." Kagome felt herself slide back into the swanky seats, while Mark just grabbed the steering wheel firmly with his foot anxiously resting on the gas petals. She felt the beautiful car move from the driveway, finding themselves on the quiet little street to the eatery he had in mind. She felt her hair gust up from the wind, trying to hold it down with her bare hands.

" Kagome, just let your hair go. It's gonna get tangled regardless. That's why my wife hates riding in this car. It ruins her beautiful blonde hair." He mentioned with a giddy girlish voice making fun of his own wife. "We'll be at the eatery in less then ten minutes. Might as well get use to everything around ya, eh Kagome?" Kagome placed her hands crossed, nodding seeing him point out the parks, the bike trails, and the beautiful lake aside from the smoggy disgusting city. Kagome could see young people holding hands, and business people rushing to work. "I guess so." She said timidly, while the car calmly pulled into the little parking stops, gazing at the fancy lights from the dinner place.

"This is the eatery?" Kagome noticed the fanciness. A place, where couples would go to eat instead of a father, daughter thing. Mark could only give those million dollar looks stars would give you if you went to see them in person, or get them to sign an autograph. "Ya it's the place. Alittle fancy. But I think my daughter deserves the best." He was trying his best to make her feel comfortable and at home, but that was a feeling that would never be put to rest. She saw the fancy lighting like alittle Italian eatery, with outside balances and serving the most expensive dish money could buy. She thought maybe a pizza place, or some sport bar but this she didn't think he'd go the extra mile for her. Her hazel eyes gazed through the transparent window, walking into the conversations that all sounded like noise, and classic music played from the small speakers. Mark just strolled on in, noticing the sport bar that laid to the far right side with the sports games playing of football. "Greatest place in town Kagome to eat. Believe me." He could only smile wider, with his hands resting on her shoulder getting shown to a booth near the sports bar. It really didn't surprise Kagome that much, since you could smoke and drink in that area.

Kagome tried shaking the intoxicating thoughts, hoping she could set them aside and have a good time, regardless what he would say about these parents. His hands just played around with his bronze colored watch, waiting for the small dish food while gently he cleared his throat grabbing her attention. "Bet ya your father didn't do this stuff for ya." Mark wasn't try to be mean, but the blank face on Kagome said it all. It was one of those conversations where they were poking into the wrong direction without realizing it, something hard enough for to explain when everyone assumed she had a father. Kagome's eyes began to shine like tears were ready to flow, just waiting for the moment to be called upon. She felt her throat become dry, looking in other directions hoping something else would interrupt this but nothing seemed to. Her eyes sadly looked down as only the other conversations danced through their ears. "_Why did he have to ask that...Every since I was young there was a point where I tell everyone I had no father.. hurts me enough, that I don't even have one. Mark, well he won't take place as a father.. he can't..when I knew I had one..." _ Mark could see her playing with her hands fidgeting while her eyes didn't dare to make contact, just in case streaming hot tears ran down her face. "Well..I..he couldn't of... He was dead before I was alive..."

Mark felt bad that he brought up something that upset her, but he wouldn't have known anyways unless she spoke up. Finally, the food arrived on the little plates of bread and some beer in a tall glass, while he just nodded and thanks and continued dealing with her. His hands gripped it firmly, placing the glass to his lips letting the beer slowly slide down while her eyes reflected like glass from the tears that were ready to set. His hands just grabbed hers looking down like he was ashamed what he had done to her. "I'm very sorry to hear that Kagome. I didn't mean to upset you. Your not the only who had a father that died."

It seemed now that they were on the topic, it wasn't going to stop. His ivory eyes just danced when he glanced at the foot ball players roaring down the field, and back to the upsetting conversation that Kagome didn't mean to start. His brown hair was filled with sweat, just thinking back to his past and his ungrateful father. One of those fathers, you would never want to even talk about. Or even have memories about. He was filthy, disgusting someone you'd think how could play a father, when he acted nothing like one.

You could tell looking into his eyes, he was scared out of his wits the same face he had when he faced his crazy father. "He wasn't a great father either. I would have be lucky if I didn't know my father. He wasn't a father at all. He hated all my girlfriends, chased them out with broken beer bottles. Had an uncontrollable temper, only I had the guts to speak up and take the beatings. He could be a nice father, but something set him off. When I looked into his eyes, I could see exactly what was about to happen to me. He made me feel everything was my fault, for why he acted like this. I had to live with that fake guilt on my shoulders for years. I trembled beneath his feet, until I realize I couldn't run away anymore." His voice sounded sketchy and emotional, when he talked about his life and his own father, that didn't portray himself as one at all. He would become an out of control demon, waiting to a reason to kill something, or someone. To him, it was like Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Hyde sprung to life."I would have been lucky Kagome, if I didn't know him..." He said with a dry voice, saddened voice.

He loved that book, but he didn't have to read it since he was living the horrible book out in real life. Kagome just felt shocked, herself. She didn't realize how many unfortunate things happened to mere strangers. She thought in her perspective everyone was happy and cursing through life but Mark proved her wrong. She had a different outlook now. It seemed everyone she met, something struck them or shook them from childhood. Something that seemed irreversible. Just like the pain of Mark's, and the pain of her life getting taken away from her. Maybe they weren't all alone....

( Sometimes I feel like a bitch writing this, cause it would be mean if it's real. But still I love writing it, and I'm so happy with the reviews I got so far! Thank you very much to you all of you! Please R&R)


	16. Unwelcome

Kagome nodded sadly, in understanding and basically in shock about how his own flesh and blood had treated him, lower than dirt. She would have loved to meet her father, but she was glad she knew one thing he loved the idea of having a young daughter and he picked her beautiful name for her. Kagome just quietly finished of the bread in front of her, only imaging the gruesome picture of his father with a beer bottle in his hand screaming at the top of his lungs. She couldn't imagine any father like that, she didn't understand how a father who was so loving and caring could torment him like that? His hands just stared at the rusted color beer sitting in the glass, drinking it down until there was no more left. Kagome thought maybe his drinking problems started when he was young, with the crap he was going through in his childhood. His rough hands wiped the foam from the corners of his mouth, sighing from the memories that caused him to feel worthless. His hands just messed up his hair jokingly, trying to laugh off the pain she knew he was trying to hide just like everyone else did. She didn't understand why anyone would hide something, that was already out in the open. "Well just be glad you had one that cared about actually raising a family, and cared about having kids. Kagome you're a beautiful girl. Too bad your father didn't get to see. But take this from any father, he was proud he had a daughter."

Kagome gave a enlighten smile, short on words after he brought all the complicated problems and issues back in front of her face. It was one of those things, where you wanted to just get off the conversation before the hot tears and anger would likely hit both of them hard. She thought only people who deserved pain got it, but it seemed certain people never got what they truly deserved. She wished, that the lady at the orphanage would have gotten her just desserts. At least they both tried to put her into her place. She could still feel the marks and bumps left on her skin, feeling like a beaten punching bag than anything else. Her fingers gently touched the bloody scar she left, and her leg sometimes would give out now and then after the damage she had received from her damned hands. Her hands just twirled around the straw that sat floating in her soda, seeing people coming out and going from the restaurant. "_I hope so." _ Kagome thought, while Mark threw down his cash and the coins while it hit the marble colored counter. Kagome never tasted great food in her life, not after the revolting paste she tasted in her mouth. Mark just threw on his brown leather jacket noticing the breeze howling outside, while the trees violently swayed back and forth.

"_Maybe he was wrong about Mark._ _He's a good father. He doesn't trust him, not after the things he went through. I just wish he'd give them both of chance to prove they are loving parents. Mark has gone through the same pain, and understands it. I wish he'd stop thinking about his damn past and move on!!" _Kagome could hear herself scream, not seeing a single thing wrong with Mark at all. He was a young husband, but he seemed committed to being a father more than any guy at his age would be. They would probably still be high school guys at the rate they were going. No guy his age would want to even think about starting a family that young. That surprised Kagome in the most interesting way. She knew not a lot of guys grew up to have a family, or even understand what love and family truly required and was about. Mark seemed like he did.She thanked him for him taking her out of the hell hole she began to rot in. She didn't understand why he wasn't so thankful for his release out of that hell. It was like opening a cage for a beaten animal that didn't want to run to freedom. She didn't understand why he was holding back on her, and why he couldn't take good things for what they really were. It seemed he was just expecting the worst out of everything that made everyone smile. Kagome could see her breath dance around in the air, almost like she recently blowing smoke from a cigarette. Her hair from her neck stood on end, while Mark bit down on his lip trying to forget something he'd never put behind him. His lips was sure enough bleeding, wiping the sweat from his hair line. "Kagome, come on." He said brutally waving his hand tiresomely towards his bright yellow car that seemed dull in the darkness of the night.

Kagome looked through the sun roof that was open, noticing how much time had spun by, without her even being aware of it. She could only look up to the sky, seeing the stars that actually appeared through the bright lit city. She could feel the warmth coming off of the heaters, while the vehicle came to life the instant he switched the keys into ignition. She seemed quite taken by the stars above, it had been long time since she saw the stars without seeing them through a window. She wished he could trust the exact same people she did, but she forgot sometimes what an immature ass he could truly be. She was always fooled by his nice acts, or his looks and it seemed sometimes he'd even stab her in the back if the chance was given. Kagome hands touched the window, seeing her icy cold breath fog up the windows, like stem in the bathroom. "_I don't know what is his problem anymore! He always seem to have something up his ass!Why can't he take what he can get without pushing the people that care about him? It's almost like he's given up on himself..Knowing him if he had a choice, he'd probably rather rot in the orphanage than live a normal life...." _

His chocolate brown eyes, looked eerier in the dark when the moon light shone upon him. His back pack was barely hanging over his shoulder, and his rough arms held the heavy bag packed with huge text books forgetting what school was actually like. His darkened black hair flew lifelessly in the wind, for once hoping he could greet Kagome's happy face once again. As much as he didn't want to admit it, her smile did a lot underneath and he needed to hear her sweet calming voice, after the stunning things he went through. His fists curled, having the slightest flash back in the back of his head. His knuckles were bloody and bruised enough as it was, from the torment and abuse he took for being the new guys in the high school. _"She thinks this is pretty normal living here!? She's gotta be out of her freaking mind!! She makes it sound like it's everything is normal. I've already got enough shit to deal with. I've already got enough damn detentions for something I didn't do! Kagome better be home, so I can talk to her."_ His face was reddened, ready to explode ready to knock something in with his fists. His eyes narrowed from the thought, walking through the hideous fog seeing the little cottage house in his sight.

His hands gently grasped the brass knob, and all he could taste and smell was the wood that the house consisted of. His back pack was ready to snap his spine in half, with the pressure digging into him. His chocolate eyes widened, only seeing that the door was unlocked and one single light from the kitchen illuminated the entire door way he was standing near. His hands whipped the heavy bag off, hearing the sounds of laughter knowing the television was on also. _"**Anyone home?" **_His voice echoed and only he could hear the sound from the television, and his deepened voice bouncing back to him._ "Kagome's not here. Her shoes are gone as well as Mark's. Damnit! Where the hell would he have taken her?! She better be god damn alright." _ He threw off his black wore down style shoes he had received, feeling the plush carpet underneath his heavy feet. He ventured through the whole house searching frantically for anyone even in the house, let alone leave the door unlocked.

He found himself in front of the television, noticing only the shadows making silhouettes of the lamp and the long fern plant that was the hideous thing he'd ever seen. He could defiantly tell she designed the whole place, and it was revolting to his eyes. The hideous excuse for a lady didn't have any taste what so ever. His rough hands grasped onto the dial turning off what looked like boring soap operas, that would make anyone wanna keel over and die. Suddenly, he saw a light flicker behind him,that made his head cock around noticing the wife sitting there;with her legs one over the other. Her face looked pale and emotionless, but for some reason he felt an angered vibe from her. One, that made any child tremble knowing they had they face where they were ready to ring their necks. When he looked at her, she looked like a Barbie doll; with all the plastic surgery to make her look youthful. His face cringed, not knowing what to expect from the mother, because she was still a mere stranger. He knew damn well she wasn't going to be considered no mother to him either.

"So trouble maker. I just got a phone call from the high school explaining that you were late for almost all your classes, and already starting fights. Am I right?" Her soft sweet voice disappeared, glaring at him full of hatred and it didn't seem because of the high school problems either. Her frail hand sipped the wine back graciously, grasping the magazine in her hands knowing she was angry more than ever. His long black hair was swayed in all different directions, noticing her expression hadn't changed when she looked into his eyes. It didn't seem like she wanted a young son at all. He seemed like he had only been taken in from Kagome's pleading and he was at the point where he wanted out, but he needed to change Kagome's mind. Something didn't feel right at all. Maybe he was over reacting about Mark at least, but her, she was a different story. "I didn't start that! It's a lie!!" He yelled directly in her face, noticing the sickening, face she displayed only towards him. "Really? Not if you decide to knock some teenagers senseless. Let's get one thing straight around here. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Your mother must have raised you quite lousy if your like this. I don't know what kind of mother would make her child deranged, and defiantly defiant and anger problems. I guess your mother didn't know how to raise a child properly, maybe that's why she took you to that orphanage to rot there."

He could see the laughter she hid from him, with her frail hands and arms she looked like death compared to her husband. Kagome thought she was the sweetest mother that she ever came across, but he came to differ. She didn't like her fake smiles, and how she was too nice and it wasn't just annoyance either. It seemed her nice routine was just around her husband and her new daughter Kagome. He began to realize now his mistake. That he was an outsider and could tell from her tone and the look of hate dancing in her eyes. He felt time stand still, the moment her sweet sickened voice trailed through his ear about his mother. She knew damn well nothing about her, and was hurt enough with the memories knowing she lied to him and left him there to perish and fend for himself. His face was turning bloody red, seeing her just swig the wine around in her crystal glass seeing the satisfied look on her face. Maybe it was the wine, but he doubt even if she was intoxicated she could never even say that sentence with a straight face. His teeth could only bare at her, she didn't know where she was going with this. He wasn't going to allow some stranger to pretend to be a god damn mother to him and especially to Kagome. "You bitch.. Don't you dare even say anything. You don't know shit about how I was raised or my god damn mother." His mouth sternly told the words, feeling his stomach feel uneasy while he looked at the satisfied face on the old hag.

She gently placed the crystal glass down on the coaster, gently lifting herself up gracefully from the soft white couch that seemed like a waste of money. Her frail hands tightly grasped his black tore shirt, seeing his eyes open wide noticing just was going to happen just glancing into her cold icy blue colored eyes. He felt the desperate tug getting tighter around his neck, smelling the nasty taste of wine on her breath. He was tempted to hit her with his fists, even if she was a girl. Her lips whispered in his ears almost feeling her lips practically against his ear when she fluently spoke. "Listen. I'm your mother now so your going to obey my rules in this house. I could have let you rot in that orphanage, until the rats eat through the bone. You should be damn happy that you have real food, real parents." His rough voice butted in, feeling the blood pulse through his veins uncontrollably tempted to smack her directly down seeing it replay in his mind. She deserved it, and she didn't need to play pretend giving Kagome false hope and happiness with her either. She wasn't safe with her, and he was going to make sure they'd get out the minute he'd latch onto her arms. "Ha, you my mother? Don't push your luck."

Her grip got tighter for the smart ass comment, seeing the devilish grin plastered on his pale bloody face. Her long fake nails stretched a mile long from what he could see, and she was a psycho seeing her neck strain and her eyes bulge out. Sweat was on her forehead, hearing her teeth grind against each other painfully. "One rule in this house sweetheart. Don't you yell back at me..." He noticed the tainted look in her eyes, just like people from the horror movies with the hateful look ready to murder someone. Her hands released him, pushing him back with extreme force. His chocolate eyes widened like he felt a stab through his stomach, flying over the glass table while she could only watch with a smile on her face. No body could consider her a mother. He only worried about Kagome's well being. He knew how she was already growing attach to this place, and he needed to change her mind quickly. His body was already limp, feeling his head knock into the television screen whimpering from him hurling into it. His eyes could hardly stay open, seeing the mother bend over him while he felt completely still like he couldn't move any part of his body. "Well that's what you get, for being like this." His head felt heavy grasping the carpet with his fingers, feeling like he had only a couple lives left until he'd actually be dead. "_ I gotta tell Kagome. We were just as unsafe as we were in the orphanage. She never wanted me here. They only brought me along for Kagome's sake. I need to change her mind, and leave as soon as we can. I don't want to let Kagome down. She's finally happy with this family, but I'm afraid they might hurt her. I'm not gonna let her life get bad as mine is. Hopefully she'll believe me. She has to."_

_( Well the happiness comes and it goes. You'll see how things go. Might be for better or for worse. Never know.. Please R&R)_


	17. Heated Anger

The mother seemed quite pleased, seeing the son she adopted miserably and dead like on the floor. She looked completely satisfied, like a murder that just finished it's victim. Her eyes lit up, seeing him laying gently on the floor. Not hearing his rude, disgusting mouth or put up with him any longer. The whole place was dead silent, something she enjoyed. She didn't seem to care about him in the first place, and he soon began to realize that. He thought the father was a potential threat, but he was wrong. Her eyes gazed around the living room standing over him with such pride that was just sickening to his stomach. He looked completely harmless when he was laying on the ground, then again he looked helpless. " That's what you get for talking back to me. You'll get what's coming to you if this continues."

Kagome seemed worried about him, anxiously wondering about how the first day of high school went for him, and hoped his life was taking a step forward, instead of a step backwards. It seemed each time he got somewhere in life, he started back from the beginning again, always. Just like playing a board game, he'd have to go back to start after everything he's been through.

Kagome's dark lashes fluttered glancing direction of the small cottage like house, hiding behind the thick, pine trees that danced in the wind continuously. The house looked eerier in the dark than ever. It had that freaky feel just like she was trapped in a horror movie, and she basically was. The whole way home, was completely silent except for music that played dreadfully. His ivory eyes glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing her nervously still alittle upset that they were off to the wrong start to talk about horrible things in their past. His hands grasped the keys, hearing the car slowly dieing down while she slowly reached for the seatbelt buckle. She steadily watched Mark, seeing him sigh heavily craving a cigarette the minute his mind went in the gutter. Kagome eyes laid wide open staring at the house, like she wasn't apart of this world anymore. _"I hope things are going to get better for him._ _I didn't mean to hurt him like that, I didn't need to add to it. I have no clue why I even acted like that. Maybe all this pain is starting to take effect on me. I've got to apologize to him, it's the least I can do. Hopefully he'll forgive me. If he doesn't, I don't blame him. I must of looked like a horrible person and that wasn't my intention to be..."_

Mark's brunette colored bangs were moist with sweat, gently bringing the thin cigarette up to his lips. His tanned colored hands covered it protecting it from the wind ready to blow it out. You could see the crimson tar colored burning rapidly, while inhaling the nasty taste and smell, into his lungs. He realized this wasn't the greatest night like he imagined in his head, whatever was planned never turned out right. He knew Kagome was shy, but not like this. She was dead silent through the whole car ride back and that wasn't how it was suppose to be. He wanted laughter, and a huge smile beaming on her face but instead it looked like worry and hurt. The exact opposite. "_This night was suppose to be memorable. Stupid me, maybe bringing up the past wasn't the smartest idea I had in mind. I probably made her feel worse that she already was. _ Kagome you coming inside? It's freezing in here and I doubt you want to be sleeping in the car. I understand if your mad or upset fine, but come in when you feel up to it."

Kagome just nodded her head plainly indicting she hear his every word, and wasn't ignoring him. She watched him like a hawk, with his hands shoved into his pockets walking down the bricked path way watching the smoke rise into the air like mist on an eerie night. She felt too nervous to walk in there and face him after what she did. It was like running away from some problem, you'd eventually have to face. She didn't know what she'd say, or how she'd apologize without getting chewed out. She was truly afraid something worse was going to happen between them, something she dearly feared and expected from him. "_There's probably no point of apologizing. He'll probably scream and yell at me and hate my guts inside and out for what I did to him._ _I can't hide forever either, I might as well get this done and over with." _ Her hands swung open the door with her hands grasping each other for warmth, noticing how quick the temperature dropped from afternoon to night. Her ivory colored skirt swayed completely, feeling chills sever up her spine and back down. Her eyes wondrously gazed at the shadows that were casted from all the huge trees that made her feel like she was lost in the middle of no where. Her black shoes skidding across the pathway nervously grasping the brass door handle gathering her breath and the right words to say to him.

The instant she walked in, she could heavy smell, sickening overpowering scent of the wood that the house consisted of. She wasn't quite use to the smell, she was use to the smell of flowers and cleaner that reminded her of her real home. She gently kicked off her shoes, noticing Mark was sitting on the back steps finishing off his cigarette, and his wife was no where to be seen. Kagome's hands grasped the oak colored railing to the upstairs pacing herself a step at a time. Her mind was fully concentrated on how her words would come out to him, hoping things would go right for a change instead of worse. She could smell fresh cleaner from the bathroom, while she felt the beautiful plush underneath her feet. Her ivory eyes was wide open like a deer in headlights when she realized the door was open, and Marla had a damp cloth over her forehead making it seem like nothing happened between him and herself. She put her role on as the nice, lovable mother the minute the daughter stepped her foot into his room. Her blonde hair was all over the place, holding the cloth on his forehead sitting graciously on the chair.

Her long diamond earrings shone from the moonlight that reflected right off of them, swaying her head around to Kagome's direction.

"Oh Kagome there you are." Her voice sounded so lovable like, being fake every minute of the day. Her face looked completely plastered like she was made completely out of plastic, and she was because of all the surgeries to make herself look youthful. She still looked like a hideous hag no matter how much money she wasted to make herself look radiant like the glowing models that you see on television. Kagome stood completely stunned in the doorway, wondering what could have happened to him when she was went to the fancy restaurant. Her eyes began to narrow, noticing his chest rising and falling from underneath the navy colored sheets. His face had red marks all over, and pale; exactly like the cream colored walls. It seemed the minute she turned her back, something had to wrong with someone she cared about. The moonlight made her skin looked completely tanned, and her blonde hair straighter than it actually was. Her frail hands gently took away the cloth that revealed the huge bump that he had received from falling into the television full force. "What happened to him?!" Kagome's voice rose higher, looking at the new fresh cuts and scratches that could be added to his collection of others he received long ago. Marla typically laughed, still keeping the sweet mannered voice in her throat. "Sweetheart he's perfectly fine. He just took a nasty fall down the stairs but he'll be ok. Remember get some sleep tonight, you have your first day of school in the morning." Kagome watched her slither away while her eyes narrowed while she proceeded downstairs to take care of important things.

Kagome pushed her one foot in front, sitting down on the warm office seat that was meant for the computer desk. His long raven hair covered the left side of his face, completely motionless like he was sleeping, when he was truly knocked out. Kagome could feel the slight cool breeze sneaking through the crack of the window, while her eyes gazed over him grasping the cloth in her right hand. She graciously brought her lips to his ears gently whispering, hoping he'd hear her sweet,caring voice he enjoyed listening to. "_Can you hear me?_" She waited a few moments for a response or to see movement, but nothing happened. Only the howling wind could be heard, and the tree braches tapping against the glass window. The warm water gently trickled down his face trying to stop the aching pain of the nasty lump on his forehead. The mother pretending it was his fault for his injuries and she wasn't the cause of it. She was out to make him look like the idiot, and her like the wonderful mother figure.

"_Yes I can." _ His heavy voice whispered with signs of slight agitated pain, sounding very weak and very drained. All his muscles ached from getting knocked around with force, and his throat felt drier than ever. Kagome's eyes lit up with slight happiness, glad to know he was alright. He vaguely remembered what he had forgotten, and it was about what the mother. He needed to tell Kagome and be completely honest that Marla wasn't all they thought they were. Kagome could see the drained looked on his face, completely lacked of energy and sleep mostly. The look on his face looked like he hadn't sleep in days, and he never did. He managed to still place the smallest smile weakly, with his chocolate brown eyes beaming directly at her own. She seemed so happy the way she beamed brightly with her smile, and him wishing he didn't have to ruin things for her. Her hands still remained in that potion with the cloth, confused why he wasn't yelled at her or chewing her out like he was suppose to. "Kagome, look I'm sorry...." His voice sounded sincerely, while she had a puzzled look on her face why he was apologizing for something he didn't clearly do. If anything she knew she had to apologize him for her mistake. She could see the pure, look on his face of enlightenment instead of built up anger. Her eyebrow was slightly raised not understanding anything at all.

"But why are you saying sorry to me? I'm the one who threw you earlier today!" Kagome snapped back defensively, seeing his lingering smile gently fading into a calm, concerned look. His huge hand crept to hers, latching on gently making a hold on her fingers covering his over hers. She could feel the warmth from his hands, and her eyes completely widen from the unexpected touch she received from him. His brown eyes danced with happiness, reflecting Kagome like a mirror in his eyes. He never looked happier to see her, even if she threw him down and damaged him. "Kagome, don't worry about that. I was making things worse than it was anyways. So don't you even dare say sorry to me. You don't need to." He gently brought his upper body towards her, staring amazed when he looked into her. Her long raven hair shined from the moonlight noticing the happy and surprised expression on her face. Her sweet voice always had something important to say, right or wrong. He titled his chin slightly folding her hand with his trying to figure out what to say about the mother and what was truly going on.

"Kagome, listen I gotta tell you something..." His voice got deeper making her worry as though it was something completely awful. It was like trying to say you cheated on that person and trying to make things work out from there. It wasn't easy. He truly didn't want to ruin her happiness, but he felt it was important that she'd know and understood this. He couldn't lie to her, but he didn't want to jeopardize the happiness she finally found. She finally found a family that loved and respected her, and truly treated her like an angel. He had never seen her smile for the longest time, until they arrived there. It seemed like her life was slowly back on track. It may of not been the same, but it was close. Her eyes lit up like a flame, leaning in closer eager to hear what he seemed like he had been holding in forever to tell her. "What is it?" He tried to open his mouth, but he couldn't dare to tell her about what was happening. He was afraid he'd ruin her happiness, and he would be called a liar as though he was making up an excuse to leave.

A soft sigh came from his mouth, looking into her eyes that glimmered from the moonlight and his words she was eager to hear. "Kagome, never mind. It wasn't that important anyways."

Kagome seemed tense and anxious, and that feeling soon faded away. He'd didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to ruin the happiness or her new life for her either. He couldn't do that to her, not if he even tried. He didn't need to bring her life down like his, an he didn't need her to be upset anymore. She had a father figure that cared deeply for her like any father would. Her mother seemed supportive and happy with her new daughter, and could see slowly a real family was beginning to form. Only he was out of the picture, and never seemed like he was meant to be either. He knew Mark only a person more than a father, and Marla like a potential threat to him. It seemed like he was the outsider, and he felt like one more than ever now.

He was knew he didn't belong here, and he was thinking of leaving and heading out on his own. What was the point of him being there if he truly wasn't cared about or loved? It seemed the only in that family that truly cared about him inside and out, was the one and only Kagome. He seemed like he was stringed along for the ride, and that only. His head bowed down thinking what he was going to do. "_Kagome is happy here. She's the one who's truly cared about, and not me. That bitch never cared about me, neither does he so why should I god damn be here when I'm not wanted!? If I do leave, Kagome will care. Hmph, Kagome doesn't even realize I'm here half of the time. Not when she has a real family now. Obviously I'm not wanted so maybe I'll just leave." _His voice echoed in his head, trying to make the right decision but nothing did seem like the right choice. Either way he was going to lose something, and he would have to make that decision right or wrong. His long raven hair acted like a curtain covering his face, while the moonlight beamed directly on his body making a smooth outline. Kagome gently edged herself off the chair, on to the soft lush bed of his. Her knees tucked underneath, draping her short ivory skirt over her thighs. Usually they'd talk about everything on there mind but he was quiet all of a sudden. Kagome could only hear the wind from outside and nothing more. Her hands softly touched his shoulder, lowering her head trying to figure out what was a matter with him "There's something wrong isn't there that your not willing to tell me..."

Her right hand tucked his long black hair back from his face, noticing the guilty, unhappy look on his face and written all over. He didn't want to speak his mind when it made him mad enough, but he wasn't going to ignore her either. He didn't know what he could say without upsetting her, and he seemed like he done too much of that when she said deserved to be held back at the orphanage. Kagome could his the hurt lingering in his beautiful brown eyes, and it was obvious to her that something was wrong. He couldn't hide his feelings no matter what he tried to do. Kagome could figure him out in a heartbeat and sometimes he wish she wasn't able to do that. Kagome gently leaned against his shoulder feeling her impact against him, laying her head softly against his head trying her best to make him back to his wild self. Her head was right underneath his chin, positioning herself comfortably between himself and his bed. He was suppose to be the tough, bad ass that kept her chin up not the other way around. She gently grasped his hands that laid on his lap feeling her cold hands touch his. " Look, I know there is something wrong. I want to help you. But if you don't want to share it with me I understand. There's many things I didn't want to tell you, but somehow I felt comfortable enough with you I could. That doesn't happen so often either. Even when you hated me earlier on, for some reason I told you everything. I've gotta admit you seem like the only one who understands what I'm going through. You may be a pain in the ass, but I've gotta admit I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her hands tightly gripped his for strength, hearing her sweet voice strongly, and sincerely speak about him like he was the greatest person alive. Nobody in his life ever told him he was great or made him feel good inside and out. He could tell from her tone of voice she meant what she said, and she was brutally honest. She spoke out what was on her mind, right or wrong. It made me feel better about himself, and so many ways he couldn't explain. All he was to everybody else was nothing. Nothing that actually mattered. He never had a say into anything, and never once had anyone said something good about him, until now. He seemed surprised more than ever, this was coming from Kagome herself. Her head tilted just enough to see the expression on his face seeing the hidden smile from the corner of his mouth. He loved to hear her voice, she seemed like she had so many good things to say and had the same views on things like he did. His hands gently ruffed her hair, smelling the sweet scent that came off of her long, darkened hair. If she could be honest with him, why couldn't he be honest with her? He couldn't stare at Kagome without breaking out with a smile and laughter. She just gave a smile back, begging him teasingly to tell her what was on his mind. "Well is it that important to you what's on my mind?" Kagome nodded clinging on to his shirt, while made her go flying almost in the floor, graciously placing her down.

His strong muscles weren't that sore, to pick her up and throw her around abit. Kagome could see the room spinning around continuously only making out colors instead of objects. Her hair was in flight, and only nervous screaming laughter came from her lips. "Yes of course! Let-let go of me!" He gently placed her on the bed, while she continuously saw the room spin around her still feeling the sensation she was spun. Her eyes stared dazed noticing him blankly throwing himself heavily on the bed with the shadows casted over him. Kagome slowly felt herself began to focus, feeling the room slowly down as well as her head pounding. Her hazel eyes looked straight through him wondering what he seemed so upset and worried about. She just laid herself beside him, glancing around the room that seemed so empty and so vague unlike hers. "Please tell me. It won't make it any easier if you don't tell me." Kagome voice echoed in his ears, knowing he was going have to tell her anyways. His head cocked around in her direction looking at the worried like sadness lingering in her hazel eyes. He gently sighed gathering all his breath, turning into her. "Kagome, I don't think I belong here to be honest. It seems the parents only care about you and never about me. I think I only came along for your sake."

Kagome blinked like he was talking a different language or something. This struck her deeply knowing the next sentence already that followed along with it. She shook her head trying not believe him and understood why he had the mixed expressions painted on his face. She thought in her own mind he was happy for once, but it seemed all wasn't going well with him. She knew she was partly happy but she wished he could be. Her head turned away gathering her thoughts and adjusting her position while she placed all her weight on her knees. "You want to leave don't you?" Kagome sweetened voice turned awfully bitter taking the words right from his mouth before he managed to say it to her, himself. Her hair flung in her sudden movement feeling alittle taken by what he was trying to say. He began to choke on his words trying to find away to back this up, but no way he couldn't. He could see she was displeased and shocked more than ever that he'd want to leave, but that wasn't up to her. If he even tried to explain about the mother now, she wouldn't believe her. She'd think it would be an excuse to be somewhere else other than here. It seemed to her he wasn't giving the parents a chance in the first place to get to know him, and that was partly true. He placed his defensives up with strangers and only he let Kagome in. His head began to stare at the posters hung on the walls, while his eyes glanced back at her bitter expression. "Well, I..I...I can't lie to you, Kagome. Listen I was thinking about it." Kagome began swinging her foot impatiently knowing he'd climb out the window without giving her any warning he would leave.

"Do you honestly think running away is going to be any better? You'll be back to where you started! You've come along way already and you want to start again? You need at least other people at chance!"

Kagome turned bitter from the way he looked at her. She didn't mean to seem like a monster to him she just wanted to get her point across. He was already making things worse than it truly was, and he could sense already a fight brewing in the midst of it all. Kagome didn't see the real truth, and he didn't tell her because he had a feeling he wouldn't believe her. Kagome's eyes narrowed disgustedly watching her hands grasp the bed sheets wishing he'd make an effort to make things work for him at least. He began to stutter, and he knew Kagome would make a great enemy if she was like this all the time. His hands desperately tried to hold hers reassuring he was thinking about it, but her hand viciously pulled away from his. "Kagome, listen!" His voice slightly raised, watching her refuse to speak another word to him. She stood from the bed not daring to even look at him for that moment. She knew he came too far to do this, or pull this kind of tricks either. Kagome truly wanted him to be happy, and herself but they couldn't be not if this was happening. She cared too much for him now to be on his own, and let him run away from his problems either. He was the one telling her to be strong in the first place, but he wasn't being like it at all. "No, if you want to run away that's fine be my guest. It's going to do nothing for yourself, and it's going to do something to the people that care about you." Kagome's harsh words lingered in his ears edging herself closer to the doorway, ready to call it night. His eyes widened revealing his brown eyes while his hands fidgeted around with the pillow in his massive hands. "Kagome no body cares about me alright, so it doesn't matter!" His voice screamed out defensively feeling the blood rushing to his head and his veins. Kagome wanted to take another step and leave but his words made her freeze the instant he said it.

Her hand grasped the side of the door, with her one foot gently raised ready to take another step away from him. Her back was faced to him, while she was half way into the hallway. She felt her stomach drop that instant. She felt her whole body go numb for a minute imagining the look on his face screaming that to her. He didn't want this to develop into a fight, but she knew he brought this one upon himself. Her black hair gently rested on her shoulder noticing he hadn't even learned a thing at all, even when he was released out of the orphanage. "I guess you haven't learned a thing at all. If your going to leave, you might as well go now. If you think nobody cares then nothing shouldn't be stopping you. Not even me..."

( Well interesting isn't it? We will see where this goes. Please R&R!)


	18. Far from Perfect

Kagome's eyes were on the verge of tears; just how he promised her and acted like he changed but yet his mind seemed hateful and fed up with others. His chocolate brown eyes lit up like a flame in a candle, watching the sorrowful young teenage girl venture off with her hands gently pampering herself afraid her tears would fall, and he would notice them. Her long black hair swayed while she fled down the narrow hallway, that smelt like cleaner from the bathroom right across from his pitiful room. She was afraid if he even noticed his tears he wouldn't under even the slight reason as to why she was pouring her eyes out, or afraid he'd call her weak because she tried to help him but yet hurt herself once again. He could still smell the light perfume lingering in the room, watching her hatefully trail off with bitterness and hate realizing he wasn't all she thought he was.

His chocolate creamed colored eyes just weakly stared through the doorway, frozen in his thoughts in his mind. He knew he obviously didn't belong anywhere, no matter who he was with or what place he was in. Still he felt like the outsider; hated, forgotten, pitied, and defiantly unwanted. His arms spread exactly like an eagle's, plummeting in the hard mattress that felt like he was sleeping on the cold cement ground that brought him reminders of the pitiful orphanage he rotten in. " _Damn her! She's always runs away, especially from me. _ _She told me to be truthful and honest, and look what happens. She hates me;I don't blame her either. She doesn't understand, no matter where I go I'm not wanted. My mother never gave it much thought about me, and that bitchy wench claims she's my mother, but wants to get rid of me any chance she has. I don't wanna ruin her happiness, but that's all she thinks I do. I've gotta set something straight, before it gets out of hand." _His eyes vaguely glanced at the cream colored ceiling, feeling guilty and the cause for all the pain and bitterness in Kagome. Inside he wanted to flee and run away; become homeless or hop on a bus hoping he could change his screwed up life from there; It seemed any better than where he was; even if he had food in his stomach, and a roof over his head. His thick hands slowly ran throw his hair frustrated, feeling the moist sweat laying against his forehead and his ink colored bangs, while his body laid uncomfortably on the hard uneasy mattress. His eyes laid tiredly, drifting slowly into sleep; something he never had for the longest time.

Kagome could feel the soft, plush white carpet underneath her feet feeling exactly like fine fur that some innocent animal died for. Her hazel eyes were shining with the still tears, feeling her heart jump into her throat and back again. She just rushed down the narrow navy blue colored hallway, and into her room flying into the beautiful silk covered bed and you could tell they were expecting her more than him, who only gotten the computer room that was never, ever used. She gazed at the beautiful pink roses that matched the pastel colored walls, watching them sit against the window sill in the beautiful glass vase. She thought he was alright now with a brand new family, and a brand new life but it seemed he didn't care for them or a new life at all. Her body laid parallel to the huge bed, sinking into the mattress, feeling her body bounce for a moment.

"_He doesn't even care about anything at all. He doesn't even realize someone cares about him...and that's me. Sometimes I regret begging Marla and Mark; If he didn't want to come here and the first place, he should have told me so he could rot in there!!! Obviously he doesn't care about anyone else, if he even had an idea to run away. I thought I was helping someone who looked like he needed it, but that's what you get Kagome; for being friendly, stupid girl. Maybe things are better off if he leaves; he doesn't care about me, so I shouldn't even attempt to care about him." _Kagome frail hands grasped the rose colored sheets, with her head laying comfortably into the pillow, sorrowfully watching the ash colored clouds graciously moving towards the beautiful golden moon. Her eyes began to grow tiredly, feeling hopelessness and a failure like she had done all wrong when it was never her fault in the first place. She sometimes wished to herself she'd sleep and never wake up again. She just wanted to get away from pain and torment; that feeling never seem to disappear.

Kagome's ears could faintly hear ceramic bowls and cutlery banging against one another, and knew defiantly it was morning. Her eyes beamed seeing the sun's light peaking through the white colored blinds, wondering if that's all today had to offer to her. She wanted to lay quietly and waste her life away sleeping, but she knew she had other things to do and likely he'd come to talk things over with her. Her hands held her forehead feeling a headache, while she grabbed her clean black clothes from her backpack and quietly opened her door. "_He better not be awake. I don't want to deal with him right now. I just want to go to school and get things done." _ Kagome's feet gently touched the floorboards hoping he wouldn't be able to hear her pass by, or even interrupt his sleep.Her hazel eyes widen when she noticed the door was open slightly a crack, seeing him sleeping peacefully like he could do no harm. Her hands slowly shut the door and sighed with relief, heading quietly down the oak stairway and on to the kitchen floor. Mark was already awake neatly dressed in his red and black plaid shirt, and she could tell he was quite in a rush; his eyes kept peering at the clock, shoveling in the last piece of toast into his mouth. Kagome just quietly sat herself down while Mark could see the bummed out, exhausted look on her face; that wasn't just from sleep either. "Hey Kags. Why would you be up so early? School doesn't start till like eight. You have two hours. Why don't ya head back to bed. You'd be crazy to get ready for school at this time." Kagome let out a little nervous laugh, pouring the cream colored milk until it splashed directly into the bowl.

"I just want to be prepared for my first day of school, I mean it's hard to sleep and think about it. Brand new school, brand new people just got to be prepared for everything." Mark could only chew the last bit of toast in his mouth, slinging on his jacket and placing the little plate into the brass colored sink. "Nobody can be prepared for anything, Kags. Just take life as you see it. Keep that in mind. I wish I could stay around and chat, but I gotta be at work to fix cars and do some running around. So angel, I hope things go well for you, with everything." Mark just lightly gave her a kiss on the cheek, like a caring father would and Kagome just grinned watching him stroll out the door. She could see things weren't going all bad; she was warming up to the fact that he was the father, she never had. Kagome could feel the sensation on her cheek, feeling abit better about life as she knew it. Kagome began shoveling the last bit into her mouth, noticing Marla strolling out in a short black skirt, and her blonde hair throw up into a messy bun with curls in front of her face. "Kagome dear, your going to school already?" Kagome just nodded, swallowing hard and placing the dish into the sink. "Ya well I thought it would be exciting to tour the place around, before I actually be attending the classes." Kagome hurried up when she heard the footsteps from upstairs, and an over exaggerated yawn knowing he was wide awake. Kagome could feel her heart beat out of her chest; she was running away from something that seemed like it was after her. "Alright, hope you enjoy yourself."

Kagome quickly slammed the door, rushing down the block like she never did before. Her head were in the clouds, and before she knew it there was the huge, complicated school in front of her eyes. "_I miss all my high school friends. They always waited for me in front, and go to that restaurant and gossip. _ _Then we'd head off and go down different streets, and slowly one by one we'd head home. How I miss that, a lot. I'd see Sota on the walk back home from his little school, all excited to tell me how his day went. Boy, he'd never shut up but still, I miss hearing his voice. He'd always be shy, when I asked if the girl beside him was his girlfriend. He never stopped talking, and we'd talk about everything until we hit home. How I miss my real life. But this is just an adjustment, I guess. Something I'm not use to. But my mom isn't going tot be there when my life changes. She won't watch me get married, have children, none of them will. Sota. I won't be able to watch his life progress, not when things ended too soon. Sometimes I hope one day I'll return home to my old life, with my friends and try to catch up. It's only a dream, that will never come true." _Kagome's head bowed down, holding the black railing sternly staring at the sun shining it's brightest seeing the birds fly freely into the sky.

She stood there lost in her moments, watching a crowd slowly began to build up with new fresh faces of people she never seen before. They stared at her oddly, wondering who this new girl was, but never dared to say even a word to her. They all just giggled, smiled, laughed, cried everything that everyone felt at times. It made her feel at home, even if things seemed brand new to her. "_So I guess this is my new life.. and I'm just going to deal with life as it is." _ Kagome's eyes filled with wonder, staring at these three girls identical from the friends she once had. She felt tempted to say hi, but she knew that she didn't belong. Kagome could see everybody was observing her, and it felt like she was out of place more than any one else was. She didn't know if that was good thing or not but she didn't want to even know if it was, or wasn't. The bell rang in her ear seeing everyone barraging into the school wildly; that was nothing new to her. Her hands just grasped the paper to the floors and her classes, and it was like reading a complicated map. She didn't know anyone or anything, and she doubt anyone would help her out.

Kagome glanced at the paper, frustrated stumbling down the hall apologizing and people could see that it seemed like it was her first day here, or she didn't know what the hell she was doing. "_I must look like an idiot, stumbling around here when everybody knows everything." _Kagome felt herself get shoved into the crowd, noticing some dreaded unfriendly, looking girl in front of her feeling herself impact into her. "You want to start something bitch? Cause it seems like you do." Kagome could feel herself tremble, trying to be apologetic while the girl made a huge crowd, drawing to they were standing. Her pale hands grasped her by her school uniform, feeling her shirt ready to tear the instant her feet lifted from the ground. Kagome just swallowed hard; it was a great way to start of her first day of school, and her first impression. She'd probably make one in the floor in a moment or so. "Well it seems you need to learn a lot. Don't get into my way, and don't waste your breath. And don't touch me.. ever..."

Kagome's eyes blinked seeing her fist held up while everyone was laughing, and screaming while their eyes all peered on them. Kagome closed her eyes tightly, feeling the blow to her face and sliding down to the floor the instant she fell. Kagome's eyes hazily gazed at the girl, who sternly looked at her with hate and resent as though she knew this girl. Kagome could see nobody dared to pick her up.They just all laughed and congratulated the other girl instead. Kagome wasn't aware of the blood on her, until she felt someone grasp her arm and slowly holding her up. "_ Damn I can't believe they'd do this to you_. Here, can you get up?" Kagome vaguely blinked weakly, now feeling all the pain through her body. She could hear the sweet, tender voice echoing in her ear of a young girl with long brown hair, and a concerned look. She could tell she had a heart, and looked pretty upset that they'd beat on a innocent, new girl who probably had enough problems as it was. "I think so...."

The girl dragged her into the bathroom, while Kagome noticed the blood all over her face and her nose. Kagome's eyes widening feeling the tears of pain roll down her rosy cheeks. She didn't understand why one bad thing after another had to occur, and not let her have a break from it. She was afraid to talk to him if she saw him, knowing they were both in the same school she just couldn't deal with him not after what he said to her.

The girl grabbed the towel wiping the excess blood from the corner of her lips, and placing the ice gently around the swollen areas. That sensation felt exactly like the treatment they had received at the orphanage; but she knew the orphanage there was crueler than any human being alive could possibly be. This was nothing really compared to it; This was far from it. Kagome just blinked feeling her head swelling, and feeling swollen and bruised all over. The girl gently held her head, shaking her head in disgust that people could be so cruel. "Your new here aren't you?" Kagome tried not to laugh; she wondered how she could have guessed that. "How did you figure that out?" The girl laughed sweetly, dabbing the ice in the other spots where she left marks. "Well the paper in hand said it all. Sorry to say. Also, you would have realized that girl is nobody to be near at all." Kagome gently nodded giving a half smile, feeling her touch her up like she was a doctor or something.

"There. I'm sorry that happened, but this is better than nothing. I'm so rude...I'm Sango.." She gave a pleasurable grin, it wasn't the greatest way to meet someone but she knew she needed to help her out by the looks of it, cause nobody else dared to. Kagome winced of pain, trying to bare it completely as she spoke. "Kagome..." Sango gave a cheerful grin, watching the blood stain the brown paper towels throwing into the silver looking garbage can beside her. Kagome weakly glanced into the mirror, taking her finger and touching where the blood resented from. She could see just by looking at this young girl Sango; she was sweet and kind someone she felt she could trust right away. She could tell from the tone of voice that she was a good person, and she didn't feel like a complete idiot exactly. Sango's bright bloody shirt stood out wildly, while her hands grasped Kagome's shoulder while glancing at her reflection. "There.. It should feel abit better. Kagome, let me see that paper for a sec." Kagome eyes blankly looked at her, so intrigued that there was really a good person that was willing to help her out. Her pale hands handed the paper over the tanned looking girl, studying heavily on what classes and where they were exactly. Kagome analyzed the marks left on her face, feeling herself shutter and wince when her hands touched the raw wounds. "_I never thought someone would be nice enough to help me out. I mean I feel stupid. The one minute I'm down on the ground and the next I'm up. I guess sometimes good things can happen. I guess lately I've been having doubt, when I shouldn't be." _ Sango's long black eyelashes fluttered giving a sigh of relief, with a huge gracious smile that made her eyes disappear for a moment or so.

"Kagome, I guess you won't be alone in all of your classes after all." Kagome titled her head to the side, adjusting her tangled strands of ink black hair that didn't stay in place.

Kagome didn't understand exactly what was she trying to say; of course she wasn't going to know anyone and she'd feel like a complete outcast. What was going to make it any better in her case? Kagome's eyes narrowed like she was a liar, and to Kagome it seemed like a misconception. Sango's violet colored eyes shimmered beautifully, while Kagome could only raise an eyebrow and nervously wonder what she meant by that. "What do you mean? I'm going to be alone in all my classes! I'm not going to know anyone!"

Sango gave a devious smile, grasping Kagome's hand while they took steps out of the nasty looking bathroom. The light shown through the minute they entered the halls, and they could see some couples laying on the stairwells and teachers yelling at troubled kids.

Kagome just hoped she wouldn't see him; she knew the minute she saw him his first thought was to try to talk to her. She wasn't going to allow that. Not when he hurt her, without realizing.

The hallways seemed so long; the titles sparkled like diamonds and the windows were open partly allowing the mid fall breeze to come inside and cool things down. The halls were painted an emerald green exactly the shade that matched her school skirt. Kagome realized this school didn't require uniforms; Sometimes she wish her school hadn't done that. It was hard enough finding people in a crowd if they wore the same identical clothes. Sango flew down the hall like she was in a panic; more like she was anxious and seemed way ahead of everything. Their eyes saw a cute couple kissing while they made their way up to the stairwell. "Kagome, your not going to be totally alone. Your with me. So you won't feel like such an outcast." Kagome sighed of relief; she didn't have to feel her legs shaking and watch everybody scan her without knowing anyone at all. Kagome thankfully nodded, grasping the railing while they opened to another vacant, unknown hallway. That place felt like more of an amaze than an actual school.

Kagome quietly strolled along side of the cheery Sango girl, seeing her stop in front of the door at the end of the long, dragging hallway. Her elbows just nudged Kagome slightly, showing off her white teeth with reassuring laughter. "Hey Kagome. Don't worry. I know it's a change and all being a transfer student but, you'll be fine."

Kagome just smiled briefly, while Sango knocked and she saw some boy open the door.

Sango walked ahead, as everyone blankly stared at this new girl who looked beaten alittle and defiantly someone they didn't recognize. Kagome stood there dumfounded by everyone; she glanced around room at all the fresh new faces and only one stood from the crowd; There he was out of all people he had to be in her class. The long black hair stood out, and his piercing chocolate brown eyes stared at her. She just nervously stood receiving the papers while Sango gave a brave smile. "Class this is a new transfer student. Miss Kagome, Hanashi." Kagome just nodded nervously, while everyone smiled and welcomed her. Kagome grasped the empty stood sadly beside him, feeling her stomach twist into knots.

He didn't say a word to her like she expected him to; he was too busy listening to the teacher while she watched his pencil furiously moved across the page like it was on fire.

Sango laid across from her, with her one hand lazily holding her head up watching, the teacher go on about nothing basically. Kagome just laid her head up, with her eyes peering at the black board and around the room. She could hear the guys laughing loudly, at the one table uncontrollably. The one guy waved his arms around, with a bright smile and short black hair tied back. _"Ha, I didn't take this class to cook or clean, women can do that for me. I took this class cause I'm surrounded by beautiful ladies. Like Sango, there."_ Kagome could still hear the incredible laughter ringing through her ears, while Sango's face turned completely red with anger the moment she heard his voice speaking about her like a prize to be won. Kagome could see by the look on Sango's face, she had been through these things with him a million times and sadly knew him.

" Sango, do you know that guy?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. He seemed like conceited, self-centered, and the way he viewed Sango as an object more than a human being in their case. Sango's hands grasped the white dough in her hands, squeezing it until it broke from it's form. _"Sometimes I wish I didn't, to be honest._" Sango muttered under her breath, along with cursing. Kagome's hands lazily held the dough, wondering when the class would ever come an end. The minute Kagome's eyes glanced at the clock, the minute she'd catch his chocolate brown eyes staring at her in a daze. She knew exactly what was on his mind; he was going to question her, and mainly wondered why she was avoiding and why was it his fault? When it came to her wanting to be alone in peace, he would decide to be attached at the hip with her. Sometimes it was considered a good thing, but for now it wasn't. Her fingers nervously fidgeted and tapped on the table, while her legs swayed side to side. She couldn't stand this. She knew the minute she lifted herself out of the seat she was hopeless and a fight would likely occur. She just needed a break to get her head on straight and he didn't seem to get that hint either.

She could see his lips were just about to form a word or a sentence when suddenly she was saved by the bell. Kagome just swung her bag over shoulders and flew out of the class along with the crowds that crawled around in the hallways.

She just rushed herself further into the crowd, hearing him calling her name while she refused to reply to him. "Kagome, wait! Kagome!" He screamed waiting the black haired girl in the envy colored skirt glancing nervously running away like she was running from everyone, and everything. Her hazel eyes worriedly glanced at the crowd, and Sango rushing to her side seeing her flee without a single word. His brown eyes just watched her getting swallowed by the crowd stubbornly pushing and shoving his way to see if she was alright. She was far from it. It seemed like it when she talked and when she laughed but he knew for sure she wasn't laughing, and wasn't smiling either; and he knew something was wrong he just didn't exactly know what.

"Hey Kagome what's a matter with you?" Sango questioned rushing along side of her concerned seeing the worried and paranoid look planted and pasted on the young girl's face. Sango just blinked feeling herself fly down the stairs and into the main hall right where the café was and the couples were lounging around. Kagome's raven black hair just swung in every direction her head was cocked, and she defiantly felt like she was in a horror movie. It seemed like everything was getting to her head and more. Kagome was already losing her breath while she dragged herself into the café to explain and keep herself far away from him. "Me? Nothing I'm fine..Just really hungry that's all.." Kagome lied through her teeth, grabbing the disgusting looking food from the counters and placing her money into the women's hands. She didn't feel that great and she didn't want him to bitch and complain to her how he didn't realize anything hurtful that came from his mouth.

Kagome just took a few bites of the hamburger looking at it with hesitation. She didn't even know if she liked it and she didn't even know anything at that point. Kagome gingerly threw the wrapper into the garbage while Sango could see her panting and staring straight into nothing. Sango just looked at the girl's face and it was red like the color of Sango's shirt. Her elbows just nudged her while her head lifted from the table. "Hey Kagome is something a matter? You seem kind of out of it..." Kagome's ink colored bangs were drenched with sweat and her mouth felt completely dry like a desert.

Kagome's hands weakly grasped the chair with her feet stumbling and gathering her balance and breath. "Sango don't worry I'll be fine." Sango didn't seem reassuring in the matter she was completely fine. Kagome just placed a fake cheerful grin on her face; she knew everything was wrong and she wasn't going to involve Sango in or know about her horrible life as it was. Kagome just stared at the open door feeling completely drained. She didn't know whether she was tired, hungry but it seemed nothing like that at all. She just stared at the students rushing back and forth with food in their hands and mostly overly obese. Kagome could only blink staring at the wide open door with a cool breeze she defiantly needed.

Kagome just turned to her giving the brightest smile she could have ever given to everyone; a smile that was only a lie to make things seem completely unordinary. "You sure Kagome?" Kagome slightly nodded exhaustedly, with her fingers lightly touching her forehead feeling the awful amount of sweat on her fingertips. _"_Sango I'm just going to take a step outside for a moment." Kagome assumed maybe it was heat from the caf, there was enough people moving, talking that would create such nasty heat even in mid fall. Kagome strolled out into the open breeze, looking over the beautiful rich houses and the football field where the guys were playing and screaming.

Her hands hardly could hold her head up; she felt weak and drained and she didn't exactly understand why either. She just watched the birds fly through the sky chirping their loudest while she felt she was spinning in circles ready to just lay down and close her eyes. " _What's a matter with me? I'm sweating, I'm tired.. I don't understand why. Maybe I'm worrying too much. That could be it. I mean what other explanation is there?" _ Kagome could hear her voice echo inside her head sitting by her lonesome on the cold concrete steps. She didn't even know why she decided to wear her school uniform in the fall. It was too cold to even let her bare legs show without them freezing or going numb. She could see an outline of a black haired guy screaming her name, but she could hardly even hear her name at all.

"Kagome..Kagome..Why the hell are you avoiding me!? You left early because you didn't want to talk to me didn't you? What did I do wrong to you Kagome?!" His deep strong voice went through her one ear and back again. She seemed intrigued by his long black strands of hair, and his mocha colored eyes that wildly looked at her without blinking. Kagome just sighed softly staring at the ground instead of his face. Her head felt heavier than ever, while her face just rested in her lap like as though she trying to hide tears from him. He waited on her response, but clearly there was none. He didn't understand what was going on and why the hell was she even acting like this? Usually she'd be cheery, helping and exciting but it seemed the totally opposite in his eyes. She wasn't acting like herself, she was far from it. " Kagome for god sakes give me a damn answer!!!"

Kagome could hear his fed up voice strongly screaming in her ear, and she felt so slow to respond or even to react to what was going on. She tried to make eye contact but her whole body felt completely asleep, and her head remained buried in her lap. "_I..I..can't move my head..I can't even move my hands..." _He began to laugh like she was trying to play some joke to make him feel worried and completely pathetic looking. Her voice sounded strained and hurt while she even flinched to move her hands alittle. His rough hands just grasped her while he chucked alittle nervous if this was true or not. He wasn't willing to believe it either. "Come on your lying Kagome! You think your so god damn funny...Kagome?" She barely stood balanced. Her hands were completely pale and shaky and her lips were blue like they had been frostbitten. Her eyes painfully looked at his face feeling herself fall while his rough hands caught her in her free fall. He began screaming her name but all just went blank to her.

She didn't laugh,

She didn't smile,

She didn't respond,

She didn't move..

Most of all....

She wasn't breathing.........

Author Notes:

Sorry that I took so long of posting another chapter. I know I'm abit behind on it. School work mostly. Thank god I was able to write this chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Hopefully it doesn't sound that bad cause I am alittle rusty on my writing. Please read and review!


	19. Not Enough

She didn't laugh,

She didn't smile,

She didn't respond,

She didn't move,

Most of all….

She wasn't breathing …

That killed him. His heart he could feel pounding through his chest, feeling it beating with fear and anxiety . His throat so dry, and air seemed toxic. He understood the sensation was like to not able to breathe. It felt like he was the one dying, like he was the one injured and in a serious state than Kagome was. When he saw her chest wasn't rising, and body went white as a ghost his world just stopped. Nothing seemed important anymore. Everything else around him like the school, the people and the outside world faded away out of focus while his mocha colored eyes focused on her, and only her. It was like only she existed on earth. His hands gently formed underneath her back, like a support catching her in the midst's of her fall. The wind grew stronger and violently, watching the trees desperately hanging on to the ground while the rain droplets began to pour down, ready to set the mood and make is more miserable than it seemed.

His warm hands supported her back, her head almost touching the damp ground only he broke her fall. He didn't want this to happen; the last thing he wanted to do was to sit on the edge of a hospital bed and see if she'd ever wake again. That thought already twisted him inside out. He knew her and himself were having enough battles and problems so far but, he still wanted to fight them together and with her by her side always. The future didn't seem that bright. All he thought was what was going to happen now, and if he'd ever see her smile or laugh again. His hands gently caressed her face as though he had never seen something like her before; he could feel the softness of her cheeks and saw her original color strip into white. His lips gently whispered in her ears, taking a gently approach hoping she'd awake and at least smile or her hear sweet voice responding back. " _Kagome.. please wake up.. Kagome I'm sorry! Just please..please wake up." _ His raspy voice ached, begging for her to listen to his voice and wake up and reassure him that everything was going to be ok. He waited impatiently for her response but nothing came off of her blue colored lips. He waited for a moment, feeling the rain hit him harder and harder like needles piercing his skin.

He had never seen her ever like this, or even in this condition. He didn't want to believe something was wrong with her, even when he knew the real truth and fought against him. Her body rested gently against his knees bringing his rough hands down from her cheeks towards her hands that gently touched the wet, damp pavement. His lungs felt crushed feeling all the oxygen disappear, gasping for air while his heart was slowly breaking into pieces every second he gazed upon her. His jet colored bangs were drenched with sweat and rain, knowing everything he cherished, loved and grew attached was always the ones that disappeared and faded away. " _Kagome get up! This isn't some game Kagome you hear me!? Kagome please don't do this to me!" _ His touch went from gentle to violent, like an abuse guy beating up on an innocent young women. His rough hands cupped around her wrists, squeezing at the pressure point digging his fingers into her flesh. His anger and fear drew his hands to furiously inflict pain, hoping that this would awake her but not even pain was enough to open her eyes. His hands violently shook her, feeling the blood rushing to his head and his veins. He could feel the pounding in his head, and the ultimate fear and reality that she was doomed to die. Her body laid limp like a dead corpse in the palm of his hands; no emotions, no feelings, no pain, no nothing. Just an empty shell. Nothing less,nothing more.

His ranting and raving continued, it didn't stop at all. He was down on his knees feeling tears get the best of him, just wishing he could turn back time where she was laughing and looked fresh and alive.

Sango was still sitting at the table with the burger mounted in her hand, with the foil dressing half of it. Sango noticed everybody around her was finished their food and grabbing the trays and rushing towards the garbage cans and the tray counter. Her hands held up her head strongly, sitting all by her lonesome awaiting Kagome's return. " _Where the hell is she? She said she was only stepping outside for some fresh air…" _ Sango felt her thoughts fade into the background when her ears narrowed to a sound other than people's laughter or cutlery hitting the tables. She heard something just out of her reach of hearing. Something that sent a chill severing down her spine and back up again. She heard screaming and hollering, and instantly she dropped her food down. Her body just flew from the chair, feeling fear swim through her. Grabbing a hold of her stomach, her heart, and refused to even let her go. She just replayed Kagome waving going out for a second, and next thing knowing hearing a familiar voice screaming in bloody agony. Sango immediately rose to her feet shaking her thoughts of Kagome and what could have happened to her, " _It can't be Kagome.. it can't be.."_

Sango began rushing towards the door leaving her food and her belongings all behind. That was the least of her worries of her things getting stolen. She just pushed herself harder and to run faster and she knew every second counted. She knew when she heard that agonizing scream enter her ear she realized it was a cry for help no human being could ignore. Sango stood at the top step of the stairs that lead from the café to the outside world. Her feet stood at the edge like a person ready to jump off a cliff, ready to take whatever was down below. Her violet colored eyes began searching for anything out of the ordinary, and that's when she noticed Kagome, lifeless and motionless.

" Kagome!!" Sango could hear herself screaming rushing towards her side not even paying attention to him holding on to her. She didn't see him first, all she saw was Kagome's body motionless in somebody's arms.

Sango felt her feet resist the ground as though gravity didn't exist. Her legs and thighs were burning with pain, and the rain and mud didn't let her stand stably on the ground by Kagome's side. Sango's knees just sunk into the mud; she didn't care her jeans were soaked with mud stains or grass stains, she just cared about Kagome like any friend would. Sango's dark long hair flipped over her shoulders with an exhausted, terrified look that would strike fear into anyone's eyes. " _What has happened to her!? She wasn't like this before!!" _ Sango's scream bloody mercy at the top of her lungs, feeling like she was grasping the ground just to set her mind straight and her feet on the ground. His hands held her tightly, while she examined the tears streaming down his white looking face. She had never seen a guy cry before, then again she understood he felt a lot and meant a lot to Kagome. Sango had already heard stories about him briefly how much Kagome adored him. Even for the assignment about who's your hero Kagome written down his name in a heart beat, and without any hesitation at all. His voice was too raspy to even reply to her. He was too much in shock to even breathe a word what was going on at all.

Sango just shook her head not daring to believe her friend needed help. She knew by the cold colored lips and the faded color of her skin, she needed to taken care of. The last thing he wanted was her in emergency, then again it would be his only choice if he wanted to be a hero and save her. " She needs help..We can't leave her like this.." Sango's words hit him like a thousand knifes. He didn't want her to wind up with wires all over her body, or air mask on her face either.. He didn't want her getting rushed through the hospital on a stretcher, and he didn't dare want to hear the words, " She's passed on" either. He didn't want to see her life grasping on by a thread, but the hospital was the only option.

Somebody was already dialing the number,

Somebody was already making the call,

Somebody was letting them know somebody was dying,

Somebody was letting them know.

Sango still laid faithfully by her side, with only sighs and whimpers proceeded from her mouth. Her body was shaking like she was paranoid, and it was impossible trying to stop her body from trembling weakly. He held her for dear life in his arms for a couple of minutes , knowing the time was ticking down until she was taken away, and until everything was confirmed. His hands tried to keep her body warm, he could feel her already losing warmth. The ambulance siren was roaring loudly, hearing it come closer and closer knowing it was for her. Knowing time was slowly ticking, and he knew it might be the last time he saw her, before he'd see her in a casket with flowers all around.

His hands gently caressed her face pulling back her wet stands of hair away from her face, seeing her entirely. His arms just embraced her tightly, feeling her chin rest lifelessly on his shoulder while the tears just began running down his cheeks and down on to her's. His eyes just looked at her one last time, seeing the ambulance off in the distance knowing the time was now. His lips slowly touched her forehead sweetly, watching her lifeless body thrown onto the stretcher hooked up to all the wires and air pumps. The last way he ever wanted to see her.

" _Kagome, I love you. I'm sorry I fought with you, and made your life miserable like mine was. The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you, and make you cry. You mean a lot to me, you keep me strong now believe it or not. This might be the last time I see you, so no matter what happens you'll always be someone I've always cared about and always will." _

Author Notes:  I got more inspiration from some songs; Our lady Peace- "**_Not Enough" _** Nirvana- **_" Heart Shaped Box" _** Avril Lavigne- " _**Nobody's Home." **I'd like to apologize for not updating this fanfic sooner. This is one of my favorite Inuyasha stories I've written, and I've been so busy with school and homework that I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. So I apologize to all of you who have been so eager to read more of this story. So read and review and tell me what you think so far of this fanfic._


	20. Hanging by a thread

A huge crowd was surrounding questioned what happened? Who was hurt? He was just completely out of it. Could he save her? No.. Did he treat her badly? Maybe so. He just watched the red lights flicker on and off continuously, and it storming off with her in the back against a stretcher with things, and wires suffocated her face, her whole entire body. Would she be alright? Nothing could prove she would be, nobody could say she'd be alright the fact is nobody even said a single word.

The ambulance just stormed away from the scene, cutting through the field at a high speed and heading down the black paved road, going faster and faster with Kagome in the back struggling in breathe, struggling to keep her eyes open and trying to make sense of what was going on. " _What's happening to me…?" _She yelled out loud, seeing everything blurry barely could make out colors or the surroundings around her. She could see bright outlines of people grabbing wires and tubes, yelling and screaming trying to revive from the horrible condition she was in. She felt she had no control over her body anymore, she couldn't move her hand to tap them on the shoulder or to scream and wonder what was happening to her. He heard the loud, sirens fading in the distance watching the ambulance flying through the field of grass finally getting to the road and finally disappearing out of sight.

Everyone stood dumbfounded, wondering and whispering who was the girl who was taken way, and they continued to stand there for a moment while his face was already white as ever, feeling hopeless at this moment knowing she'd be at the hospital, waking up knowing she was laying on a stretcher and waking to people she didn't even know. He didn't want to imagine she all alone, having a rude awaking knowing be there would either mean a second chance, or sleeping peacefully forever.

He refused to let that happen to her, she didn't deserve to die and he wasn't going to stand by like every other person in the school and let it, and watch it happen. He doubted that his fake, pretend parents would come rushing to her rescue at all. They would probably sit there wrapped up in their riches and " perfect life" and wouldn't give a damn about her. " _Knowing those two maybe they would care about her, after all they really wanted Kagome. They wanted a perfect girl to raise and love. If it was me dying, they would likely pull the plug and act if like I never existed in the first place." _

His eyes were already on the verge of tears. Last thing she deserved was to die, she deserved a lot more than that. The last way he wanted to see her would be, laying in a open casket with beautiful flowers with her lips so blue, and her skin so pale. He couldn't imagine what would happen if she did disappear, what would happen to him? The parents would likely send him back to that shitty orphanage again, leaving him to come back home to the broken walls, and dripping water leaving him to start back at the beginning again, having nothing but himself.

Sango stood there seeing his body aching, trying to fight off the tears that were trying to escape that he wouldn't dare let stream down his face. She didn't know him that well, but she knew Kagome always stuck close by his side and could see already by his expression he cared for her without a doubt. Sango placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to show him someone else had a heart to care that made him think first before even smacking away her hand. " _Look, I know Kagome means a lot to you. Come on, we can go right now." _Sango offered sweetly, seeing his bitter expression on his face, seeing him fight the sudden emotions that suddenly washed over him basically drowning him. Sango wasn't just going to stand by and watch, knowing she was capable of saving someone and especially helping the poor soul that was already twisted and torn by this sudden event.

Sango quietly stood there, awaiting his response whether he wanted to trust this girl or not. His dark brown eyes stared at her longer studying her, seeing the eager expression on her face showing that she wasn't a mere stranger, she was someone he could trust only if he let her in and help him.His head lifted from the ground, shaking his head recognizing this girl sure enough, hanging around with Kagome cheerfully laughing being someone else close by her side. It was enough for his crooked smile, to transform into a real true smile that really said inside, _" Thanks." _Sango sweetly nodded, understanding at this moment he didn't feel like talking, she understood his mind and heart were somewhere else and his worries were clouding up everything important inside him.

Sango flashed a sure smile, seeing the messy raven black hair, and the look of like he had been a survivor through all hell, and the scars and the marks on his flesh proved it all. Every scar was a reminder to him where once came from. Not from a wonderful family, not underneath a warm roof.. a scar that was tattooed on his soul that was a hurtful reminder of where he actually came from, and now where he was. If hadn't been for Kagome's arrival, he would have been already considered dead, even if he was breathing.

Before he thought of this girl, as someone who was just another stranger trying to stab him in the back, make his life much more miserable than it had been before. Now, she was only one that could save him.

" _Thank you." _He managed to whisper weakly, while she started up the car seeing it was hard enough to for him to be so nice, after all the torment and abused he suffered from almost everything, and everyone. Sango eyes stared back for a moment, seeing his crossing his arms as though that thank you had actually had no meaning to him at all. Sango rose an eyebrow in curiosity, keeping in mind what Kagome had said about him.

-

" _Sango, you won't believe this_." Kagome managed to gather her breath, taking a tiny bit of the salad that was in front of her. " _That guy that's with me…He's been through hell and back. But when I got sent to that orphanage somehow, I got him to trust me. It was hard enough talking to him without him snapping back but I don't blame him. But, if you ever talk to him believe me when I say he's not really a friendly person. I was lucky enough to get through to him. He can barely say thank you, without making sound like he'll die saying it!"_

_-_

Sango kept those thoughts in mind, understanding just by looking at him he was an outsider, a person that would likely stand out in a crowd even though he rather hide away in the shadows. Her foot just stepped on the gas, fleeing understanding the reality of what were the possible outcomes. _" I promise we'll get there, in a flash." _Sango commented, racing down the streets leaving people to honk their horns heavily, and hearing cars swerve against the pavement.

" _Kagome, you better be alright. Or else I don't know what we'd do. Fuck Marla and Mark. They only care about themselves. I give a shit more than they ever will."_

_-_

" _Guys make sure she's breathing! Last thing we want is another one gone!"_ The man screamed, getting more air pumps, smothering her face with the place piece squeezing it hearing guys screaming back, grabbing all the equipment in their hands rushing to her condition, trying to revive her. Kagome's eyes still refused to open, and her body was already shaking slightly, going from bad to worse. Her lips were already losing her color, and her body was shaking out of control. " _There. Her condition is already getting worse, we need to speed it up." _

The guys were rushing into the small enclosed room, filled will all the equipment placing more wires and tubes all over her body, trying to make her gasp for air and trying to revive her from the horrible condition that was only going for a nose drive towards death.

Her eyes were slightly opening and closing, noticing she wasn't having full control of her functions anymore. It was nothing that any of them had seen before. All they knew they had to rush faster and faster, grabbing every piece of equipment they needed, before the stretcher becomes her death bed.

**Author Notes: **

**I apologize to all my faithful reviewers for not updating this fic sooner! I love writing this fic, and now I'll probably be in a habit for it! So don't worry I'll be updating this more and more! Please RR**


	21. Nothing to Lose

More tubes and wires dug underneath her skin, while she was already dressed to play the perfect part of a " dying patient." She had the long white gown laying gently across her body, and her laying against the hospital bed with doctors and medics surrounding her that left Kagome scared more than anything else. She could only feel sharp pains of the needle digging into her flesh, and her mouth smothered by the devices that made her desperate to scream out.

" _What's happening…to…me?" _Kagome's eyes weakly flickered open, like a person trying to stay awake. Her brown eyes didn't have the same spark anymore; she was already growing weary, and yet she tried to fight the sleepiness that she felt, and knew wasn't right. Kagome thought everybody had heard her ask that question, but nobody seem to respond to her. They all continued running back and forth in a hell of panic, to her aid but no one every bothered to say a word to her. " _Guys.. her heart rate is already going down. We need to hurry before her organs and her body completely shuts down." _

She weakly cocked her head from the tough pillow, staring at her one hand knowing she was already loosing control in her body, when she realized her hand was completely pale and that she couldn't get her fingers to even budge from her fist like position.

" _Are they saying I'm…dying…? I can't be…can I?_

_-_

Sango placed her foot heavier on the gas petal, looking in the rear mirror catching a glimpse of the outline of the guy Kagome adored, placing his face against the window with his hands pressed against his face holding it up weakly with all the strength inside him that was left. She could see rapid expression of worry on his face, while his mocha colored eyes glanced at the surroundings waiting to see the sign of the hospital, and biting his lip hard enough to the point it was ready to bleed. She watched him steadily for a moment, knowing his head was full of hard thoughts. She didn't know what was harder for him. The fact Kagome could die.. or the fact he's life would be hell without her. He always had acted like she had never mattered, or anyone mattered in his life. Nobody touched him the way she did. Her kindness, her happiness…she was the only person that actually gave him a second chance. To him, he'd be nothing without her.

" _It's funny Kagome. To think you were some stupid girl that was exactly like everybody else. But Kagome, you gave me a second chance. You saved my ass and now, it looks like I'm repaying the favor. My promise to you Kagome, we'll get out of this hell and you'll be safe. I can only hope…." _Inuyasha placed his hands on the cold foggy window, tearing nervously at the threads of his dark worn down jeans, and remembering how Kagome first appeared.

"_So bitch how come you came here? Did your parents not give a rat's ass about you?" He remembered glaring at the wench, dressed in the beautiful green skirt remembering the guys behind the cages sexually harassing her, noticing how she stumbled weakly and how her fear ate her up inside. _

"My name's not bitch it's Kagome! Get that straight!" Remembering her sweet voice, with the hint of attitude struggling and fighting being there. Just looking at her as another waste of his time. "Fine, Kagome." He remembered laughing like she was some joke." So answer me does you family not care about you? Is that why you're here?"

" It's none of your business." She cried out remembering she reflected the fear in her eyes. He remembered clearly her eyes filled with tears, and remember how a girl like her actually wasted her time on him to save him, then the other people that gave up on him. "I have no family anymore..."

Even now, he still didn't understand the reason of why someone like her, would help a guy like him that was so mean, so hateful towards everyone and everybody that once held a hand out for him? Still that question was fresh in his mind. He still didn't want to believe that someone actually saved him, but he knew he was further than he had ever been before. But, for some reason he couldn't turn her hand down. Her hand grabbed him, without a second thought of who he was, where he came from.. she didn't seem to care or mind. That's what made him laugh and smile at times. That there was actually someone out there that would give a damn about him.. a person he had once searched had now found him…

" Inuyasha. Come on let's go! What are you waiting for…a funeral…? Sango muttered underneath her breath, while her keys were already jingling in the sweaty palm of her hands, while he didn't even realize that the car had stopped, and that they were already in the midst of the hospital. His hands roughly smacked the car door, feeling the cold nip at his face, while the wind blew harsh in his direction trying not to let anything else hold him back from running and getting there in time. " Ha that was funny Sango. I almost forgot to laugh. Considering Kagome is probably dying and we could be attending her funeral…Real nice." His eyes scowled at Sango's words, that hit him hard, knowing Kagome's condition was already bad enough, and that she had to make a cruel joke that made him sweat with anger. Sango knew she wasn't trying to be mean, she was trying to motive him so he would hurry and see her before anything was beyond their grasp.

Inuyasha rushed on ahead, feeling his heart pounding and feeling like the parking lot was further from the hospital than it actually was. He wasn't going to afford to waste time at all. Everybody seemed they had all the time in the world and to him, time was slowly running out.

" Kagome…Higurashi." Sango commented trying to be calm as possible, hoping Kagome's friend could do the same and not worry himself. She was worried herself knowing a new friend of her, was already suffering in a hospital.. a place nobody deserved to be. Her forehead was already damp in sweat waiting the search, like a time bomb waiting to explode. " Room 241. But wait. You can't go in!" The nurse yelled while Sango remained at the desk, noticing Inuyasha darting down the hallway dodging the patients getting wheeled out, and the other parents that were weeping he ran past like, he was running a marathon. He had already tuned out the nurse's voice hearing other feet running after him in a whirlpool of panic. " Sir! You have to wait in the waiting room!" The nurse screaming behind the desk, while Inuyasha cocked his head with his feet in flight barely hearing her old raspy voice, that he was beginning to tune out. " Fuck that. I'm not waiting like everybody else! I'm not waiting here and letting Kagome die. I'm going now! Fuck what do hospitals know?"

Inuyasha began running faster up the stairs, feeling his legs burning with agony and his throat drier than ever before. His hands grasped the railing hard, proceeding faster towards the doors and running past all the rooms until he had spotted her number clear in sight. " 290…Wrong side of the hallway. Damnit they couldn't make this easier on me! I forgot they never have…After all my friend is laying in a freaking hospital bed!"

Inuyasha's feet pounded on the titles running past all the identical rooms that had the hospital beds, with people in them coughing and chocking. With wires, and tubs attached to them looking all over in a panic just to see a glimpse of her number and to see a young girl with raven hair was all he wanted to see.

" Kagome….Kagome!" His eyes peeked through the window seeing nurses and doctors surrounding her, only seeing her pale hand stretched out to the side lifelessly, and hearing noises and screaming coming from the other side. His hands grasped the door, fleeing in shock when he saw the girl laying there. He expected maybe to see a smile forming on her face, but there was nothing. It wasn't the Kagome he knew…He just noticed her color had changed drastically, and her eyes weakly trying to stay open and all the wires attached to her body. All eyes were on him without question, while sweat formed from his forehead and rolled down his face, leaving his black bangs soaked completely. He just stood in the doorway lifelessly, grasping the sides feeling his world already falling apart when he saw her like that. " Kagome…" He muttered weakly, almost like he couldn't say anything at all.

" Sir, please I need you to wait in the waiting room." The doctor commanded while everybody continued torturing her, while he looked at the doctor hatefully like he had no heart, or soul at all. Inuyasha refused to budge. He stood in front of the door barely taking in anything that was said when he saw her condition. " I'm not waiting down there! You don't understand!" Inuyasha screamed back, feeling his heart and soul already bleeding. He couldn't stand waiting down there staring at the clock and awaiting the news. He would kill him even more. The doctor looked at him without any emotion, surprised someone like him would deny him. " I do understand. Were busy. I promise we'll give you the results after this is all said and done." The doctor placed his hands on the door, leaving it to hit Inuyasha's nose knowing he was shoving him out. He placed his hand there glaring at him harder, and with even much more of a desperate face on then ever before.

" I'm not going to wait in a freaking wait room to hear some results! Fuck, I'm going to stay here with her. I don't care if you're a damn doctor. I need to stay! Kagome!" He screaming struggling once more, feeling the pressure of the door against his arm while he refused to even back down.

Sango had already rushed towards the stairway seeing his dark black shirt, and the black and red necklace dangling from his neck that was a dead give away it had been him. She noticed his screaming, and his arm restraining the door from closing him out, and she could only shake her head. " I'm sorry, but not until this is done. Under no circumstances are you allowed to be here when we are working."

Before Sango could even say a word, she saw other doctors that were free running to their aid, and bitching him out telling him to back off, and Inuyasha refused while he stayed and stared at Kagome longer, seeing the true look on her face that was depressing. " No I'm staying with her! This might be the last time I see her again!"

The doctors looked at him, while Sango grasped onto his arm trying nicely to lure him back. " Come on Inuyasha." Sango said nicely but Inuyasha stood back feeling the door finally slam on him, and him sliding against the door.

His head banged on the wall, feeling his hands grasping his face and right up to his bangs muttering hatefully, like he had lost all sudden grip of reality. It was the same look he had, when he sat in the corner of the cells of the orphanage. " This isn't fair!" Inuyasha hit his knee in anger, knowing the door was locked suddenly feeling tears rushing down his face, touching them as though this was a brand new thing to him.

" I'm crying?" Inuyasha thought touching the wet salty tears while his bangs hid his feelings from Sango. " I've never cared for someone so much before. Kagome helped me when I was in need. She saved my ass from being alone, and dying alone. I'm suppose to be here to save her now. But look! I'm locked out, while she's in the worst condition. She doesn't need those doctors or nurses.. she needs me.! Damn, I don't know what I'd do without her….."

**Author's Notes: **

**Songs inspirited; Our Lady Peace- It's not enough, Billy Talent- Nothing to Lose. Poor Inuyasha. I felt like I had to make it intense. Thank god I've finally updated this. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please R&R!**


	22. Let it Bleed

Sango bent down for a moment, removing his bangs from his eyes and sorrowfully sitting down beside him. She could see he tried to be tough no matter what, even after hearing Kagome talk about him but she could tell he always pretended to be strong.Her head stared in the same direction of all the closed doors, seeing one tear roll down after another. _" He tries to act tough doesn't he? I can see he really cares for Kagome now. After all, he's never trusted anyone it seems when he was thrown into the orphanage. I can't blame him. I don't doubt if he doesn't trust me either."_ Sango thought to herself feeling her bracelet around her wrist sliding down towards her fingertips, while she felt completely useless.

" Inuyasha? There's no point of crying. What's crying gonna do for you?" She got to her feet while she looked down on the guy in ripped clothes with his head bowing down towards his knees almost down in defeat. Sango tried to get a reaction out of him, and get him to have some confidence and faith that things would work out. She waited patiently for him to respond, as he felt the last tear fall down his cheek. " _She's right…crying isn't going to solve anything. What the hell I am doing?_" He muttered to himself rising to his feet, with Sango smiling when she saw the same mean expression written on his face. " See. Come on. I'm going downstairs to get some drinks." Sango commented while Inuyasha nodded, slowly trusting her knowing she was Kagome's friend.

" _I can't stand still here. I want to know that Kagome's alright. I can't wait..I don't think they understand that!"_ Inuyasha thought bitterly pacing down the long stretch of hallway hearing patients screaming and watching the occasional doctor or nurse walking down there in a hurry, into patients' rooms. His chocolate eyes wandering knowing this place was bad enough to be in, and the fact his friend was laying in a hospital was something she truly didn't deserve.

" You think Kagome is alright? I hope she is. The last thing we want to do is lose her." The women's voice echoed, wearing a long black fur coat and a fairly tall guy walking beside her dressed in plaid and with a worried look on his face." I know. I can only hope she's alright. That's all we can do." The women's voice trailed off, as Inuyasha barely recognized the voice but hearing him talking about ' Kagome' made him wonder even more.

_" What the hell do they know about her?"_ He asked himself watching them coming from the flight of stairs and knocking on the door awaiting to get into Kagome's room. He could hear the door unlocking, while his heart pounded through his chest when he saw the door was open, and wasn't opened for him. " _Bastards. This is my last chance to get in!"_ He told himself raging down the hallway and catching the door, while Sango had the drinks grasped in her hands and knowing all hell was going to break loose. " Inuyasha!" Sango screaming watching him fly into the Kagome's room while she tried to catch up with the water in her hands.

" I told you sir, nobody else is allowed to get in." Inuyasha stood in the doorway noticing Marla and Mark sitting against the chairs beside her bedside and watching all the doctors finally leaving Kagome alone, and disappearing from her room. " I'm related to those two!" He screamed pointing at them and glaring at them hating Marla for beating him and making him feel like an complete outsider. She hated his guts, and she didn't have to pretend to it was pretty much clear to him, and only him. She adjusted her fur coat while the doctor lowered his mask, and Mark nodded. " Ya he is." The doctor nodded and placed a crooked smile on his face, with the paper grasped into his hands.

" Kagome is fine now. She's just resting. It could have been fatal." Inuyasha's eyes couldn't keep off of her. He noticed the wires and tubes were still hooked up to her body, and could hear her heavily breathing and almost like she was gasping for air time to time. He hated seeing her like this, and noticing she was so lifeless and her skin color was a lot paler than normal. His eyes lit up when heard him mouth 'fatal' and stood there dumbfounded and angered. " Fatal? What do you mean 'fatal?" His hands turned into fists, refusing to sit down right beside them. Sango stood near the open door knowing it wasn't her place to come in and interrupt.

The doctor sighed, placing his gloves down on the counter and getting a quick drink from the sink. " I mean Kagome was at a life threatening stage. If she wasn't rushed here any sooner it would have resulted in death." Inuyasha's chocolate eyes were brought back to life when he heard she could have died if she didn't come any sooner than he did. He was glad that the help came when it did, but still it hurt him to think how even seconds and minutes behind could have killed her instantly.

Inuyasha stood between the doctor and Kagome's hospital bed while he moved towards her side. He knelt down touching her for a moment seeing her tormented by all the machinery and medicines. His hand gently touched her face feeling how cold she felt, while the blankets barely did anything to get her warm and secure. _" Kagome don't worry, your better now."_ He whispered seeing her eyes wincing while she rolled over to the other side and gasped for air. He noticed she could barely say anything, except see her lips moving trying to mouth something,

" What did this to her? Answer me!" Inuyasha demanded of the doctor while Mark could see how upset and hurt he had been. Mark tried to pull him back and tried to calm him down but he smacked his hand indicated he didn't want to be bothered. The doctor fixed his glasses and looked down at the medical sheet. " Well it's a poison that comes from a household item. Somehow it had gotten into her food, and made her terribly ill. The poison didn't spread quick enough. This poison spreads very slowly, but can do numerous damage. We were able to extract it, now she is recovering."

Inuyasha remembered she had been eating at the cafeteria before it happened, and had the hamburger that was in her hands before she felt sick and was rushed to the hospital. He bit down on his lip knowing something wasn't right. He turned back feeling Marla staring him down with such hatred he could basically feel when he had the nerve to look back at her face, and know he was unwanted by her. "

_That poison couldn't have been from the hamburger. Wait…That bitch Marla must of done it. She hates me more than Kagome…She was trying to poison me, and Kagome ended getting it! That has to be it._" Inuyasha thought to himself staring her down remembering how much she cherished and adored Kagome like the perfect daughter, and him like a stupid package that came with her. He understood Mark had nothing against him, and he actually had a heart than she actually did. He knew Marla treated him like crap and the day he was left alone with her, proved it all.

"_So trouble maker. I just got a phone call from the high school explaining that you were late for almost all your classes, and already starting fights. Am I right?" He just remembered walking in to greet her ugly face, and knowing Kagome and Mark were nowhere and sight." I didn't start that! It's a lie!" He remembered saying in defense while she was too thick headed to listen to him._

_" Really? Not if you decide to knock some teenagers senseless. Let's get one thing straight around here. I don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Your mother must have raised you quite lousy if your like this. I don't know what kind of mother would make her child deranged, and defiantly defiant and anger problems. I guess your mother didn't know how to raise a child properly, maybe that's why she took you to that orphanage to rot there_."

He remembered what she said each and very time he scowled upon her dead looking face, soaked in make-up that was ugly on her skin and didn't match her tone at all. She tried to be something she was not, and that was clear to him. She'd pretty herself up, but he wanted to world to see she was an ugly bitch…a bitch without a purpose. The fact that he brought his mother into it, made his heart bleed even more. To him, his heart was at the mercy of her and was in her palm. She knew how to make it bleed, and make it hurt even more. He remembered her grabbing him by his shirt saying she was his mother now, when the fact she wasn't; and never will be..ever…

Sango had finally slipped into the quiet room, placing her hand faithfully on Inuyasha's shoulder as they overlooked Kagome's condition. " So is she going to be alright?" She whispered into his ear, which didn't bother him that much. Sango glanced again at what looked like a sleeping Kagome, who was actually resting and recovering from the poison that had been inside her body for almost, over twenty four hours. " Ya she's alright. _But I'm not…"_ He told himself still not feeling satisfied. He thought he'd rejoice and be happy that she was ok, but that wasn't bothering him. It was the fact he truly believed that poison had been from her, and was aimed at him and not her.

" _He should learn to stop staring at me. Just because he's the orphanage boy, doesn't mean he should hate me for it. After all I offered to bring him into home didn't I? He could at least be grateful_." She thought to herself wrapping her coat around, and getting up from her seat in anger. Mark just listening to her heels clicking against the floor, while he rose his eyebrow in wonder. " I'm getting a drink…." She said while he tagged alone and looked at his adopted son with apologizes. " She'll be better I promise." Even though his smile wasn't there, he was smiling inside because Mark was the one who actually had a heart that wasn't buried six feet below.

" I heard the whole thing about her getting poisoned. It wasn't the hamburger was it?" Sango asked hutching, trying to remember her science class and how they studied substances and things that tied into to harmful chemicals and poisons that she could barely remember anymore. She remembered she hadn't had that hamburger that long ago, and she doubt it could of went through her that quickly. " I don't think so. I believe that fucking bitch Marla, ( who claims she's my mother) who hates me completely tried to poison me with food. I think Kagome took the wrong food and gotten sick from it. I truly believe she did it. She adores Kagome, and I only came along because Kagome wanted to and they couldn't say no." His hands tightened, and he felt tenseness on every square inch of his body.

Sango could see the awful shimmer in his mocha eyes when he talked about her, and could see by his body language and attitude that he hated her guts and was pretty sure that she hated his a hell, of a lot. Sango's hand slipped from his shoulder grabbed the two small chairs and sliding it up beside her beside. " Just be thankful Kagome is fine. But even if that thing is true, what can you do about it?" Sango asked sweetly, trying not to upset him. His head sat against his hands looking at Kagome almost in a saddened trace, until he heard someone else's voice ringing in his ear. " Not a hell of a lot. But I can at least try." He whispered and wondering where that wench had gotten off to.

_" Kagome are you awake?"_ He whispered seeing her one hand beside her hand, looking like she was grasping something loosely where her head was cocked in their direction against the soft pillow. She batted her eyelashes struggling to get herself to wake, and stay awake.

_" Is someone calling me?"_ She whispered, which they could barely make out. Her hand twitched for a moment finally revealing her darken eyes that seemed to have lost it's gleam that he always saw in her eyes before hand. His hand grasped her for a moment, until she lifted her head and realized she had a breathing mask covering her face, and tubes and wires that she was unaware about for the longest time. " So, I'm ok?" She questioned looking at his face that had the sense of worry and fear, that was slowly depleting when he saw her glowing with some life in her, despite the things all over her body.

" Ya your fine Kagome. Your just recovering." She slowly laid back against the bed as though she had the happy falling feeling inside her knowing she was fine, and she had nothing bad to look forward to. She wiped her forehead and sighed, with a chuckle of laughter realizing she had quite a scare for a moment until she heard that she was recovering. " I don't feel any better, but if I'm recovering I must be. Oh Sango you're here too." She said delightfully feeling like an idiot that she missed her completely, when she was practically sitting beside him and was close enough towards her. Sango chucked and rubbed her head slightly. " Well by the looks of it your still not feeling yourself." She said jokingly while Kagome blushed alittle while Sango crossed her arms pretending to feel hurt.

" Sango isn't the only one here either." He muttered hatefully, clueing her in what was happening that they already knew about. Kagome blinked for a moment, now feeling abit awake but still drained from the poisons and the medications they had fed her. Her body felt numb, but she still had some control of it. " What do you mean? Marla and Mark came too?" She sounded cheery about it, which made him turn away and want to gag her because how disgusted he was that she seemed proud that they had came. " Yes you idiot." He sounded exactly how he was when he was still in the damned orphanage. Sango nudged him in the ribs, trying to remind him to make things easier on Kagome and not actually mean just yet.

" Ya they came, alright." He just brought his knees up on the chair, and stared at the doorway wondering where they taken off to. It wasn't like he cared about them, he just knew getting a drink truly didn't take that long it almost made me nervous because he didn't know exactly what they were doing. " I'm glad your safe Kagome. We were worried about you. Inuyasha especially." Sango commented, with a secret smile while he tried to rid the bored as hell expression off his face. Kagome blinked again, almost like she didn't believe he cared after all the times he pretended he didn't.

"_ To think he does. I mean why wouldn't he? I mean after all I could of died.. and plus nobody likes to see anyone in a gown and a hospital bed after all._" Kagome felt like a ditz and knowing if he knew she had thought that, he would have bitched at her royally and smacked her upside the head for even dare thinking like that. She hated the feel of the gown, it felt like thin piece of plastic laid over her body and she wasn't enjoying the clothes that much. " What made me sick anyways?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha to answer, as he sipped on the water Sango had went to fetch from downstairs in the waiting room. He picked at his threads moments longer, until he heard her soft voice. " Poison." He bluntly said with no emotion in tact. Her eyes opened wide, realizing this was much more serious than she had ever thought.

" Poison? That's what caused me to be that way? But how did it get in my system…" She muttered to herself trying to retrace what she had eaten, and what could possibly have anything with poison in it. Inuyasha grasped her hand for a moment that her caught off guard and helped her from thinking about where it came from. " Kagome, the poison was something you had eaten. It wasn't the cafeteria food either. I think Marla tried to kill me with that poison, but screwed it up and gave it to you." Kagome laughed for a moment, even though her chest and throat was tightened enough as it was. His eyebrows rose the moment she killed with laughter, and thought maybe the medication had gotten to her head.

" Her, try to kill you? That's stupid. If she really didn't like you Inuyasha as she claimed, you wouldn't have been adopted." Kagome responded back smiling trying to reassure him that she was a kind and gentle soul and would never lay a hand on him. He noticed she was blind from the truth that she was a monster, and hated his so much he was tempted to kill him. He didn't have a doubt that poison had been for him, and he was sure his name was written all over it. " _What is she blind?She still doesn't believe me on this! She's trying to be something she's not. That bitch. I need to get Kagome to believe me, it's the only one I see to get out of this fucking mess."_ He thought to himself, looking at Kagome pitifully seeing that she was wrapped around her finger so tightly it was pathetic. " Kagome your not getting it are you! She only adopted me so you they could have you! Dimwit.. don't you get it at all?"

His shoes hit against the titled floor, while she was getting furious that he made her seem like the fool, when she believed it was the other way around. " I think you don't trust her that's all! You seem to only trust Sango and I now. How about giving her a chance…?" He felt like he would of strangled her, but reframed because of her condition. He was literally driving her up the wall and Sango could tell, which gave her chills and she tried to referee it. " I did give her a fucking chance! Forget Kagome…_Forget it …forget it _…" He repeated while Sango turned to him, and backed him into the chair.

" You two shouldn't be fighting. That's the last thing you two need." Sango was the voice of reason, why he kicked back into the chair trying to act like nothing plucked his last nerve, when the fact she did. Before Inuyasha could say another word to her, he heard the clicking heels and saw Marla and Mark appear which made me feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

" Come on son. Visiting time is done. I promise we can visit her tomorrow, and by that time she'll be a lot better and she'll be home." Mark said nicely, knowing the last thing he wanted to do was rip him away from her when he cared a lot for her. His hand let go of Kagome's while he decided to go to make things easier on himself, than rather pick a huge fight and make a scene. " Good-bye Kagome…Thanks Sango." He muttered feeling like she was breathing down his neck, and watching his every move.

Sango's smile disappeared when he saw his expression on his face when he was around them, and especially Marla. She buttoned up her fur coat and smiled back and waved off to them. " Bye Inuyasha. _Good luck…."_ She managed to mutter knowing it was out of both of their hearings. Marla sweetly looked at Kagome feeling bad she also wound up there. " I'll see you tomorrow I promise."Inuyasha stormed off down the flight of stairs away from her, and the pounding of his feet against the concrete steps

. _" That stupid bitch. I know she tried to kill me, and almost killed Kagome. Nobody fucking believes me. I wish Kagome could see how she has her wrapped around her finger…Because I know a fact she does, and thank god I'm not."_

Author Notes:

Well now you understand what caused Kagome to end up in the hospital. Hopefully this chapter was long enough. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!


	23. Surrender

His feet hit heavily on each step, his hands gliding against the railing, upset that he had to leave on such short notice, and leave Kagome in the hospital bed when he wanted to stay and keep her company. He stormed faster when he heard the door a couple floors up from him open, and heard heels clicking the annoying voice, of her talking to Mark.

" He always seem to be in a foul mood doesn't he?"

" You can't really blame him. After all he's been through a hell of a lot."

Mark commented while she fixed her curly strands of blonde hair back into a proper bun, gritting her teeth together trying to act perfectly normal.

"_ She always like to drag me away, and make me miserable when I'm fucking happy. She knows that, and she plays dumb all the time and makes me look like the fucking idiot! She's forgetting she's not my damn mother, and never will be!"_ He screamed inside, slumping in the car seat, with the belt basically situated around his neck as though he was strangling himself. He just watched the tall white building grow smaller, until it was out of sight. He just glimpsed at the outside world, and waiting for this nightmare to be finally over.

_" Fuck Finally…"_ He muttered after an hour or so of hearing her fake little nice voice, saying how much she was worried about Kagome's well being and the fact that she had gotten sick so fast. Mark just nodded in agreement, barely even talkative when he had been in the hospital and back again. He still felt the same, in the hospital or not. Marla slowly got out and smiled when Mark opened the door for her, while she just giggled and swung her purse, while Inuyasha waited disgust at the patio. " Mark, we should have take out for once. I'm sick of cooking and preparing meals…" Inuyasha laughed, while Mark finally shoved the key in the door and smiled. " I'm not complaining. Usually you complain if I try to get it half of the time…"

Inuyasha quietly walked in, throwing himself on the beaten up couch with his arms just touching the ground, and his black hair in every direction possible. " Feh she's such a liar. He always does everything around here." He just looked at the two, and he saw him infatuated with her not really giving a damn, or even feeling the same way it seemed. Mark just smiled while they stood at the counter in a conversation, while the phone rung loudly.

" Hello? Now? Till when? Alright I will be there." Marla swung her foot grabbing her nail file and glaring at him, and whining, " Come on hurry up I don't have all day…"

Mark just hung up the phone and turned to her, Her mood changed dramatically; it was like she couldn't make up her mind whether to hate him or love him anymore. " What was that about?" She wondered looking at his face with a crooked smile. . He sighed grabbing a frosty beer that was already half full, chugging it back in a blink of an eye.

" Sorry, but that was work. They want me to cover somebody's shift and…" Marla just stood with her eyes narrowing at him and with her one hand to hip and now poking at his chest. " Of course.. work calls and you jump right on in… when I call to do something you make fucking excuses! You make work seem more important to me. Is painting cars and shit fun for you! It's always about you..."

Mark was already backed into the counter, lightly touching her trying to calm her down. Inuyasha could only see from his view, Mark backed into the counter and her pushing him harder, and hearing her bitching traveling through the whole entire house.

"_ She wonders why he doesn't want to spend time with her."_ He told himself noticing how much of a demanding bitch she was. She expected way too much out of him, when he was doing all he could do to please her. For her, nothing was enough.

" Marla look that isn't true! We need more money now that were looking after Kagome and Inuyasha. It isn't just about us anymore now that we've agreed to take care of them. Your not realizing, were parents! We have responsibilities! I'm sorry, but I just need to do this!" Mark told her bluntly, grabbing his heavy leather jacket that had his name stitched into it, and had the nascar emblem on the back of it. He just grabbed the dark red cap and placed in over his full body of hair, and opening the door getting away from her bitching. " Don't walk away from me!" She screamed out running towards the door, that slammed in her face while the car was already starting up. " Whatever fuck you!" She bitched to herself placing her hair back down to her shoulders, and getting a quick fix of her wine, and pouring into the most expensive looking wine glass.

Inuyasha just swallowed, after seeing his car pulling out of the driveway, and knowing Kagome was still situated and recovering in the dreadful hospital. He knew then, he was stuck with her whether he enjoyed it or not.

Inuyasha yawned walking past, getting a quick drink while he could feel her eyes beating upon him watching his every move. " You're the problem, you know that!" She yapped, sipping back the bloody color of wine that clearly looked like blood she was pouring down her throat. He took his head out of the fridge, and sipped on the pop turning to her who acted like she had all the problems on her shoulders. " Why because there is more mouths to feed!" She just placed her fingers through her hair, while her mascara was already half way down her face looking like a beaten women bawling her eyes out. " If it was up to me you wouldn't be here at all! You're the brat…."

Inuyasha just leaned back for once simply amused, while he placed the can of coke on the side counter, watching this all unfold as though it was some comedy show that he was stuck in. " If I were Mark, I wouldn't want to see you either to be honest. You treat him like shit.. You're the brat not me. Suck it up princess, cause this life ain't getting any better."

Marla fingers clenched immediately when she heard him laying back calmly, gathering the guts to say such rude things when she saw this plainly coming from a grubby looking teenage boy to her, that looked like he just came from the sewers. She noticed he still had his torn ripped clothing, that looked like rags even though his hair was a lot neater and a lot of his bruises were disappearing she didn't care; she had no pity for him what so ever.

" It is for me, and not for you. Besides I find it funny that you think you can talk to me like that. Have you ever heard to respect people? I forgot your just a rat, that crawled from the sewers."

She had her leg crossed over the other, swinging her foot while she was tainted with amusement. She was laughing harder inside when she called him that, but, it pissed her off to think a guy like him now felt he had the right to talk to her disgustingly when she was capable of doing worse things to him. He just grasped the can firmly in his hands, opening the tab with his teeth and squeezing the coke can as though it was her whole entire body in his palms. The fact she called him a rat made him hate himself even more, and that's the last thing he wanted to be reminded of; his past, and the hell he was, and still was.

" Why should I respect you anyways? Your just a stuck up bitch, that wouldn't understand fucking hell if it hit you in the face. Don't think you can boss me around after all I'm not fucking someone you can smack around with pleasure. You're a fucking bitch, and at least I didn't fucking marry for money!"

He screamed out, while her strong pleasurable shine in her eyes dimmed when she heard him trash talk her, and the fact he stated that she only married Mark, for the money and nothing more. Her fingers were slowly pressuring the stem of the wine glass, gritting her teeth miserably and seeing him practically amused, and feeling bad enough a low life was getting to her. She grasped the wine glass even harder narrowing her eyes at him, hating his guts even more than she ever did. ' _When does a rat like him think he can call me a bitch? I forgot, he was raised by idiots that explains a lot about him…'_

Inuyasha laughed when she had gone completely silent, and was at the breaking point of turning furious enough that she seemed pretty much reluctant to hit him, and beat him hard and harder. She looked completely fake caked in make-up, remodeled with plastic surgery.. To him she was a life sized Barbie doll. He didn't know who she was trying impress; herself, or everybody else in the world who really didn't give a damn. He brought the can to his lips feeling awkward, and strange being alone with her and the fact she hadn't resorted to violence like she had did the last time.

" Your nothing at all. Think whatever you want. That's not going to change the fact you're an outsider. You don't belong here and you damn well know it. Maybe I should of let you to rot, then again we wanted Kagome more then ever. You, just came along for the ride."

She swigged her wine in the crystal glass, watching it dance while she tipped it back and watched the scowl he tried to contain grow even heavier, noticing his eyebrows heavier and his hands grasped the counter fiercely while she was just getting a rise out of this whole fight of theirs. _' That fucking bitch…'_ he repeated over, short on words while she continued getting pleasure every minute out of it. She just up from her seat, fixing her short black skirt and waltzing over to his side, and thoroughly grabbing the side of his cheeks, till the point his eyes watered from the pain. She grasped his skin tightly in her hands, making his fire shone eyes stare into her miserable violet ones.

" Your just a piece of shit. Kagome is better off here without you. Besides she's happy. I mean after all she wanted was a family even since hers was gone. Her parents cared for her unlike your mother got rid of you pretty quick didn't she? She left you there to rot…she didn't care for you anyways it's pretty plain to see. That's why she took you there. "

Inuyasha's eyes tightened remembering blankly his mother face with a crooked smile the day he had been taken to the orphanage. He bit down on his lip harder, shaking his head trying to erase the memories that he blocked that were now haunting him. _' Mother.. how dare she do this to me!' _She smiled pleasurably when she saw the rough tough boy's expression rapidly change into hurt, and torment knowing he was fighting with the memories and her lies. He finally snapped out of it, when he finally felt her hands on his cheek tightening his skin, that made him instantly smack her face, watching her turn the other direction and listening to the sound of his hand meeting her flesh.

" You fucking asshole…I didn't ask for you to touch me!"

He screamed out seeing her bent down on her knees, with her one hand covering her cheek that was throbbing while a black stream began running down her face; a mix of her mascara and tears. Inuyasha could hear her whimpering even louder, rubbing her cheek trying to stop the pain. He looked at her with sudden pity, after a couple of minutes flew by and heard her trying to form words that were just sounds to him. '_ I shouldn't have hit her…what the fuck do I care! She's a fucking bitch!'_ He told himself looking down at her, thinking he'd get such pleasure seeing her like that, in fact he didn't. He felt pity, and almost ashamed that he did the exact same thing she had done to him.

He groaning knowing it was a stupid idea, but he couldn't fight it. He bent down to her height down on the kitchen floor, seeing her wiping her tears constantly seeing the mascara appearing on her hands and her fingertips. He hated her with a passion, but then yet why did he care she was hurt? He bit down on his lip feeling completely foolish, knowing this would be something he'd **never** do but something told him otherwise that made him hate himself even more giving a damn for someone who was inhuman.

He blankly unfolded his hand in front of her, hearing her whimper even more that sounded identical to Kagome's, which in fact he hated hearing the most.

' Look, I'm….'

She quickly wiped her remaining tears and grasped onto his hand, helping her off the cold titled floor of the kitchen that was practically dirty and uncomfortable. She nodded, hiding underneath her strands of blonde hair seeing him with a crooked smile, hating himself for even doing something nice for a women of her nature.

" Thanks…for **Nothing!" **

Without warning, she threw his hand away with force, throwing his whole body forcing him down to the ground against the base of the counters. His eyes lit widely, almost surprised by her reaction that he'd do that after for once being so nice to someone he hated with a passion. She looked down on him, loving to feel inferior to him and showing him who was really the victim. Her heels heavier dug into his hard toned chest, making him gasp for a moment when she dug them harder into his ribcage.

" You think I'm going to be nice to you, now that you decided to lean me a hand? Not on your life…."

She dug into his chest harder hearing him groan loudly, that was high pitched and made her laugh even harder that she was in control now. His hands curled narrowing his mocha colored eyes feeling like an idiot, he had even considered to be nice to her when he knew it went against everything he felt and believed in. '_ That fucking wench…I'm such an idiot for being nice to her! After all, she only took me because of Kagome, and tried to kill me with that poison that actually had my name on it. Not hers!'_

" Your still trying to change Kagome's mind about us. I can tell. Your trying to rip her away from something she's finally happy with, after her horror of her family dying in a car accident. She's happy here with us. Your too thick headed to realize it… Just because you don't trust everybody else, doesn't mean she has to. Besides, have you ever seen her happier since the accident!"

True enough, he listened to her forgetting her heel was dug into his chest. His words struck her, looking back and remembered a scared, shy Kagome that was thrown in there worried and depressed about her family dying knowing all she had, was lost. He remembered the plain scared face of a young pretty girl, that now tugged at his heartstrings and refused to let go. ' _Kagome.. she can't be…'_ He told himself over realizing how happy she became adapting to this family, realizing she felt they cared for her inside and out and made her glow ever since then. He noticed she was more cheerful, brighter and the shine in her eyes had finally returned. Sadly, he frowned looking back and gulped knowing this was true; he just didn't want to believe it.

_' Kagome are you really happy with them?'_ He questioned almost like he was talking to her face to face. He really truly wanted to ask that question, after all he wouldn't believe it until he got the answer straight from her mouth.

He just remembered the sad downer Kagome. Her saddened face, the tears that solidly streamed down her rosy cheeks. He was a fool to overlook that before. He knew before he never took her feelings into consideration because, he was too concerned, self-absorbed about his meaning less life that dragged on forever; so boring and nothing changed. He felt bad enough he was cared now, when he should of back then. He then remembered her dark depression mood lightened when she realized that someone wanted her, and then he remembered Marla's cruel but truthful question.

_What's a matter with you? You always seem like you have something up your ass." Kagome's brutally admitted swinging her legs at the edge of the comfy bed thinking how grand this new life was, even though it wasn't the same as the one she missed. His hands clenched into fists, staring at the cream colored ceiling and back to her hazel tinted eyes._

_"Nothing alright! I don't trust any of them. They too friendly and annoying for they're own good!" He wanted to yell, but Kagome just elbowed him slightly in the stomach forgetting about his injuries around his ribcage. She didn't want them to hear it, or make these new happy parents upset and unhappy more than they were. Kagome just grabbed her hairbrush stroking through her hair like a knife through butter, staring in the mirror seeing his gloomy reflection in the mirror. "Just give it time alright? It's going to take awhile to adjust to this, believe me on this!" His thick blackened eyebrow raised looking at the girl like she was crazy, the way she spoke like her advice would truly work. He began to coldly laugh at her, forgetting how nice he could be, and how he could transform back into that jackass she first met. "Feh, we'll see. I'm going to bed. Night Kagome..."_

It was true. The minute they had taken from the orphanage and stuck with them he had never seen her spring back to live.. and seem so happy! He was amazed and happy before that she was feeling better but yet, at the same time he frowned and wish she didn't. He just wish she saw the truth, like he did. He hoped at one point she wouldn't see them as perfect people but it was already too late for that. He tried some many times before, but so many times failed.

He looked down at his half empty pop. Sadly, he knew Marla was right about something. He couldn't say anything back to her in response, all he knew she was right and he hoped she could be wrong.

" Well am I right?"

She pushed on in a cocky attitude, placing strength into her legs and pressing down on his chest again. He let out a painful grown, and pushed her foot off his chest and stood dusting off the print of her heel against his faded black shirt.

" Keh, whatever! I don't care really what you have to say!"

He lied through his teeth, chugging back the coke until the can was as light as a feather. She rose her eyebrow knowing his body language and his expressions told her a different story; it told her the truth. He had Kagome pop into his mind right then, now remembering she was at the hospital and how he was ripped away from her when she was with Sango. He looked at the phone hoping Marla wouldn't say another word, and feeling stupid he almost forgot about her.

' _Damn.. I can't visit her. Stupid visiting hours. It's a bunch of crap anyways. Wouldn't hurt to call her even though I'm not god damn phone person… or people person for that matter…'_

He grabbed the small slip of paper that had the hospital's number with the extension to her room. He took the phone off the rest, and began dialing the numbers cautiously that he read slowly off the paper.

_' (416)-567-7742' extension…'678' There, got it. She better god damn well pick up. I don't care if she's sleeping or not, that's no fucking excuse!'_

He waited impatiently. He felt like he was waiting for hours just to get through to her, when in reality it had only been 30 seconds at the most. He tapped his fingers annoyed hearing it ring over and over, hoping she'd grab the phone and answer his call.

Kagome turned to her side with the sheet covering the lower half of her body, knowing she was already at her final stages of recovery. They had already extracted the poison, and had looked it over for any more traces or any vital damage. She was fine, she still needed the breathing apparatus, and the wires and tubes to monitor her heart rate, and other vital organs. She was sill scared being in the hospital, it was loud and it wasn't home to her. The bed was completely comfortable, and she had to share a room with a couple other patients who coughed heavily, and moaned every single second. She couldn't wait for Inuyasha to call and check up on her, that's what she was waiting for.

_' Oh shit! The phone! I thought I was dreaming that!'_

Kagome heard the ringing a couple of times slowly shaking off her sleepiness, and quickly threw herself to the side of the phone and place it directly to her ear.

" Hello?"

_' Fuck no answer! What could she be doing right now!'_

He threw the phone down in anger, wishing he could hear her gracious voice and talk and exchange how things were going with her, and how she was progressing. His hands clutched his mane of midnight hair really pissed that he wasn't able to talk to her.

" Let me guess… couldn't get a hold of her?"

Marla asked sipped the last ounce of her wine, and laying back comfortably eyeing him and pathetically getting pissed so easily. His head cocked into her direction, seeing her clutching the wine glass and batting her eyelashes and looking at her with disgust and such hatred it made him sick.

" Look did I fucking ask you! No!"

Marla shook her head at the rebellious teenager boy, while she was already on her fourth glass already. It was clear to see she was intoxicated, and nothing could really be anymore funnier to her.

He quickly grabbed his beaten leather coat from his small bedroom, placing his hands into the pocket looking for spare change, until he grabbed it out realizing he had enough money which made him place a triumphant grin on his face.

_" That's just enough. Good."_

He told himself throwing the loose change back inside his back, and throwing his jacket over his shoulders and throwing on his shoes and quickly headed out the door.

' _I don't care if visiting hours are over. I'm going to see her no matter what.'_

He rushed down the street passing by the two gas stations that were full with different vehicles, and already making his way past the old high school that was boarded up and ready to be torn down any moment. It was ice cold out, and his coat was barely giving him any warmth at all. It had holes through it, and nobody bothered to ask him if he needed money for anything. He shoved his hands into the pockets walking past dozen of strangers who gawked at him wildly which made him uncomfortable and shiver when he saw their faces.

He just closed his eyes for a moment, walking impatiently at the bus stop while the wind began blowing faster and colder which each passing second. He wasn't already enjoying where he was after all, it was practically down town and he could tell there was a lot of stranger and odd looking people out at this time.

_' Fuck…Where the hell is the bus already!'_

He thought to himself, looking down the street to see if he could find any of the city buses coming to his direction but nothing did. He only saw street cars, which was racking his brain already.

He stood quietly widening his eyes when he saw a bus way down the street, that was stuck near the lights and having the relief that he was able to go to see Kagome at the hospital. He waited alittle bit, until he heard the heavy clack of heels against the sidewalk and smelt the smell of cigarettes. He cocked his head towards the direction of the smell, hearing light coughs and another smell of heavy but cheap, flower like perfume.

He never gawked at anyone but he was amazed when he saw this beautiful girl standing a couple of few away from him. He looked at her eyes that were dark , with long silky dark chocolate hair that was tucked into the collar of her coat.

He was stunned by her beauty. He never really cared before but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her hour glass figure was covered by a bloody red plastic like trench coat, with a purple plaid skirt that had black boots up to her knee. She wore bloody colored lipstick that he drawn to, and he couldn't help but stare. She favored the last puff and stopped it against the ground. He also realized her hands were full of bags and clothing over flowing, and her eyes clearly met with his when she felt his stare.

'_ Stop staring at me.._' Her eyes basically said, while he gushed for a moment and turned away when the bus had made it's stop in front of them while the doors opened and she made her way carefully up the steps. He stumbled behind placing his chump change into the slot and felt the bus already moving before he claimed a stop.

He wasn't sitting too far away from the mystery girl he attracted to. She was facing the dirty windows seeing her profile, and watching tears fall down her cheek and he just wished he could have comforted her. '_ Why would a girl like her be crying?'_ He looked down at her bags and only had a couple of explanations that run through his mind; That she had been kicked out and was forced to find another place to call her own. She clearly toned down her whimpering so she couldn't draw attention to anyone, but it was already too late.

Inuyasha hated the most was seeing a beautiful girl bawling her eyes out. It was depressing to see and watch, and he was tempted to try to make it better. He watched her pull the string hearing it beep, already knowing where her destination was. She slowly rose from her seat, holding her bags when he noticed the hospital was a few blocks away.

He watched her stumble seeing her bag fall and open up, which revealed her dark clothing and personal items like a hairbrush, hairspray and some cigarettes.

He bent down grabbing her things quickly, and threw it into her beaten up rotting look suitcase. He had something else in his hand which made her flush red, and smack his hand with heated anger and such violence. He thought he was just being friendly and nice but to her, she saw it nothing but a bother she could have done without. He watched the item which was unseen to him, had been birth control pills. She grabbed her bag furiously from his grasp, narrowing her eyes hating him for all his worth.

" Don't help me..!" She screaming bowing her head down and grabbing the bags in her hand while he had gotten off exactly where she did. He stood quietly hearing her heels clack against the sidewalk watching her carry the huge load of stuff and hearing her cries become distant.

He proceeding towards the hospital passing by a small store on the way. He tried to forget the girl he had seen but he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to her? He ignored it grabbing a few things, and small cute toy dog that was white and was really soft.

"_ Hopefully Kagome won't be in there much longer I can't stand seeing her laying there in a hospital bed. I'm going out of my mind knowing that.'_

He got the change and quickly rushed towards the hospital, heading towards the stairs in a hurry with the things all contained in a bag knowing he had snuck by the nurses who would have likely told him visiting hours were over. He headed towards the top floor and for once, it seemed so peaceful and so quiet. To him it was almost like the place was abandoned. He looked at the numbers and finally hit hers, being quiet enough to sneak in without giving the other patients a scare.

He looked down seeing her laying in the most uncomfortable way ever. Her hair wasn't all neat and brushed like he had seen it, and her hands were held underneath her head.

He saw the clothes she came in by her bed side, and saw a small TV that was against the wall, and her heart rate monitor and all the tubes and wires that scared him. He lightly crouched down beside her, gently rocking her and his warm breath against her ear.

" Kagome…"

He repeated it a few times, until she jolted almost like her whole body had volts of electricity running through her. Her eyes shot open slowly recognizing his face. She saw the rough looking face, the long midnight hair and the voice that went along with it and now it made sense to her who it was.

" Inuyasha…how did you get in here? Visiting hours are over…"

Inuyasha nodded seeing Sango sleeping in a spare bed realizing she had slept over night in the hospital. He smiled at the thought Sango worried enough as it was, was keeping her company and keeping an eye on her.

" Ya well you really think that's going to stop me? Here I got you a few things…"

He placed them on the small table beside her that had a pack of gum, some games and a toy and a brand new pillow that would be a bigger help than that one. He lifted Kagome lightly placing the new pillow beside her head while she sunk into it.

" That better?"

" Yes, thank you."

She smiled brightly glad to see he was here with her, and that she had Sango and Inuyasha in her presence. She sat up properly standing from the bed onto the cold floor and placing her arms fully around his body while he gushed when he realized her gown was hiked up enough to the point where he felt guilty. He backed off for a minute and pointed at the gown and looked away.

" Kagome can you place the gown down…Now…"

" Oh…sorry."

He muttered realizing his face was red as a tomato for a good reason. Her cheeks became rosier placing the gown down until it had covered her knees, and the point where he didn't feel guilty anymore. He sat down on the bed, while she sat up and looked at him with a bright side. His hands gently touched her face almost pitying her for being in this state.

" You know when your getting out? I mean, you've been here for awhile now and it's depressing to see you here."

She blinked and sighed glad to see him caring, but didn't like that he worried but she understood that couldn't be helped. She looked down at the tubes lodged in her wrist, and looking back at him trying to place a cheery face on to make him feel a lot better.

She was feeling crumby; she barely got any sleep, and the fact the food was gross and disgusting it tasted worse than anything she ate in her life. She knew if family was alive they'd come and visit and her mother would bring dinner to her. She smiled at the thought knowing she would, but at the same time frowned because it wouldn't happen.

" Well they said I've been progressing. I'm at the last stages of recovery. A few more blood tests and that's about it. I'll be taking medication for the next week after I'm released from the hospital. It just helps making my body healthier, considering it's weak from the poison."

He looked down seeing the beautiful girl wound up in a sad maddening place nobody deserved to be in. He knew the fact she could of died if they didn't take her any earlier, and that thought still scared him. He noticed the shine in her eyes were barely there, and her color was flushed out and her body felt so numb, so cold to the touch. He hated it, and if he was one of those guys he would have cried.

" Has the poison damaged anything yet! I mean…."

Kagome chuckled for a minute grasping his hand tightly reassuring she was fine and dandy, even though she was still situated in this creepy hospital. She went quiet for a moment seeing his mocha colored eyes become a lot softer than the ever did before. She realized he had softened up even since he was in the orphanage. She could tell he had changed a hell of a lot. He was still demanding, over protective, rude and stingy yes, but she could clearly see he had trust now and was slowly accepting life as it was.

" No silly. I'm fine. I mean it could of but it wasn't in my system long enough. So don't worry I'm fine as I can be. I mean I'm feeling a lot better, honest!"

He laughed how innocent and sweet she was acting. He couldn't resist the laughter she was too cute when she said it. He heard Sango groan for a moment while she turned the other direction, and covered her head with a pillow. He had realized how Kagome had changed from a depressed girl, to someone even stronger. He admired her for that considering a lot of people after things like that would always be stuck into a depressed state.

" Oh, I forgot here take this too."

He handed her the small stuff husky dog that was as white as snow, and had a little bandana around his neck and very fluffy and cute and had different color eyes that were blue and yellow. She grabbed it from his hands as though it was a real puppy and smiled with laughter. She brought it to her chest and hugged it tightly, and that had one free arm to hug him.

" Thank you so much! It's so cute. I have to admit though I've always loved huskies, especially with the different colored eyes."

He felt her bone crushing hug that hurt alittle bit, but it wasn't that much pain. He was delighted she was happy, and never seen her so excited and wild since the accident of her getting poisoned. He groaned for a moment because he could feel her hitting the tender spot of where her heels dug into his toned chest that was black and blue now.

" Inuyasha you alright? I mean I didn't hug you that hard did I?"

He laughed it off rubbing his stomach for a moment which stung, and shook his head with a delighted smile. His bangs swayed side to side knowing that hug couldn't have caused that much pain at all.

" Nah you didn't. I just pulled a muscle that's all."

Kagome rose her eyebrow in curiosity and he had a face that seemed to flat out lie to her. She ignored it and laid down comfortably against the new pillow he had given her, and the small husky that laid in her arms contently. She patted the side of the bed and moved towards the railing.

" Come lie down. It's much more comfortable."

He couldn't refused, he laid down right beside her smelling the perfume that laid against his neck that drove his senses wild. He looked around the room realizing how dull and unlikely it was. He didn't understand how she could be here and not go out of her mind. His hands folded against his chest, having her body outline his and her legs touching his knee. He could see the stars from the view, and was able to see the parking lot but nothing really exciting. There was only about three patients there, that were covered by a drape for privacy. There were a few chairs near the window for visitors that were facing the window. He realized her phone was out of her reach, as he moved it over knowing he'd likely call again to check up on her.

" Kagome.. how are you not bored? I mean I'm here for five minutes and I'm already fucking bored out of my mind…"

She placed her hair behind her ears that was in Inuyasha's way as he got another smell that smelt like a strong florescent type smell which was her shampoo she was given. She knew there was nothing really to see. She had already studied the room and back again a million times and nothing seemed to make her busy, only bored. She turned towards him, staring at his shimmering mocha colored eyes seeing him staring blankly at the ceiling.

" I pretty much am, but I just think of things to hold me over."

He studied the ceiling and looked at the two doors which were two bathrooms right beside them.

" Like what?"

She tossed her head, and her face began to blush red feeling like a five year old girl wishing on a star and already trying to pursue her dreams.

" Well… just don't laugh… got it?"

" I promise I won't. I probably think of dumber things anyways."

" Well I think about what life is going to be someday for me. I mean I think about finding a guy who cares about me, and how I'm going to find him. I know he's out there for me, just he hasn't found me yet. Just stupid things like that."

She sighed imagining her perfect life and the way she wanted things to be. He moved against the bed laying on his side, with his knees up and his hands behind his head.

" You sure he hasn't found you yet?"

Kagome blinked for a moment wondering what he meant by that. She didn't understand exactly what point he was trying to get at but, at the same time she did get it. She sighed again while he watched her chest rise and fall and hearing noticing the heart rate go higher when she talked about her perfect life and so far her dream.

" What do you mean?"

He shook his head and frowned abit.

" Well he may have found you but, maybe you haven't found him yet. This making sense to you?"

She clearly nodded and it did make perfect sense, and the way he said it made her chuckle at the thought.

" Ya it is. Just sometimes I don't know."

He dug his knuckles into her mane of hair, while she rubbed her head after she flinched from the pain.

" Don't doubt yourself Kagome! You're a great girl and any guy that gets you should be considered lucky."

He gushed after feeling like he was bleeding his heart out, and already beating himself up for sounded like a tender sweet guy which in fact he felt like the complete opposite. It became quiet while he just got off the bed and stood on his feet, grabbing his coat and placing a scowl on his face.

" Your leaving already? You just got here! Please stay abit longer with me…That's all I ask…"

He stood in the doorway; he didn't know whether to just ignore what she said, or actually got back to her and stay alittle bit longer. He wanted to leave but something told him to stay after he saw the worried expression on Kagome's face that showed she truly wanted him her with him, and wanted to spend time as well.

_' You just got in, stay with her. She's in the hospital and she needs your company.'_ He heard another voice jump him, while he rubbed his temples and couldn't turn back when he saw the expression on the girl's face. He faked sighed, and placing the famous scowl acting like he hated to stay but in fact, he didn't mind.

" Keh, fine if you insist."

He threw down his jacket against the railing of the bed, and threw himself down on the bed beside her feeling her legs rub against his, while he gotten comfortable in the cotton sheets and shared half of the fluffy pillow that was better than the hard stiff one. Kagome closed her eyes lightly, yawning while he looked at her fed up.

" You tell me to stay while you decide to sleep!"

She shook her head hearing him clearly, feeling really relaxed and content now that he was at her comfort and her side. She just needed him around, it's the only way to her she felt truly home because really he was all she knew. She snuggled into the bed even more, with her back facing him and her head hung half way over the bed.

" I'm not sleeping. I'm resting. I'm listening to you don't worry."

He stretched out having a small but nice conversation. He felt so happy and calm every time he was around her. She was comfort to him, after all she was the only person in the world he felt like he could trust with his life and soul. With anybody else he couldn't feel the need to. Of course there was Sango, but he only trusted her because she was Kagome's friend and nothing more.

" I bet you the food taste disgusting, eh Kagome?"

Kagome yawned again for a moment, listening to his heavy mono tone voice that sound like music to her ears.

" It does. I rather have my mom's cooking, or food that Mark and Marla makes. But I gotta admit it taste a lot worse than the stuff we were fed at the orphanage."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, hearing her talk about it without a worry or care. He realized she was completely relaxed when she had her eyes closed, and the way she snuck into the bed, he practically thought she was sleeping at first glance.

" Inuyasha I've realized something about you. Nobody else comforts me like you do. I mean my friends do to a certain extent yes, but I never feel completely happy unless I'm with you. It's odd how that works but it's the truth. You make me feel..**you make me feel**.. at home."

He stood astonished hearing this words flutter off her tongue and realizing this was out she felt. He blinked for a moment and blushed at the thought he had such an affect on her.

" Home?"

She smiled and turned towards him with her eyes still closed tightly.

" Yes Home. I mean like a home makes you feel comfortable, happy, all those things. I lost that feeling when my family died and I was taken away from my home and my town. But when I see your face your home to me.. I don't know why you just are…."

He gushed even more feeling his cheeks going much redder and blinked a couple of times over. ' _She thinks I'm home to her? But how am I? I'm mean to her, I treated her badly and sometimes I still do. It's just hard to believe she picks me as home when I'm nothing like it.'_

Her hand just swung and touched his, while he could feel her cool breath against his neck and his face that gave him a wave of feelings and feeling his body getting bumps all over.

" Kagome..I gotta admit something. Your home to me too. I never realized that before considering I treated you well like…shit… But that has changed now. I mean we've stuck together and it seems so far it's been that way. Maybe that's why you feel like home, because you've stuck by me…Kagome?"

He saw now she was actually sleeping. He just shook his head and threw himself into the bed, with his head close to her face.

_' So much for not falling asleep on me….'_

**Author's Notes:**

**Long I know. but please read and review!**


	24. Scars

All that was heard throughout the building were patients heavily sleeping, and even some cars leaving the parking lot that was now, completely empty. The stars were already shining their brightest, gleaming into the window while the patients slept uncomfortably and Kagome breathing heavily through the air pump that sounded like she never had a gasp of air in her life. She'd breathe in a few times and gasp until air was forced through her nose and her mouth.

She never slept with comfort, ever. It wasn't the same when she was cooped up in a place with patients screaming hearing loud sounds of sirens and screaming and yelling, that happened no matter what time of the night. She was completely terrified after all, and she knew it wasn't the same bed, the place she called _'home'_. She hated every moment of it. Sometimes she just wished she could close her eyes and one day wake up and this would all be a dream; but sadly it wasn't. She barely slept in comfort but now, having Inuyasha beside her made her act like she never had any worries at all.

Inuyasha's mocha colored eyes widened, feeling his heart pounding faster when he had a heard a noise that startled him to death. He turned to Kagome's side realizing she was sleeping every so peacefully; she looked so calm and innocent, but also she seemed exhausted and deeply depressed. The blankets covered the half of her lower body, while she laid against the new pillow with her one arm wrapped around the cute husky she was already grown fond of.

'_ What was that?'_

His eyes were glued to her when he caught her sleeping, and couldn't remove them at all. Even when he looked away, he was tempted to look back and watch her even longer until he noticed the wires and the state she was in that made him shy away.

He watched her chest heavily rising and falling back again. He watched steady her breathe and hearing her heavily gasps for breathe until, the pump had forced more into her lungs. It was the worst sound he heard, and it was the sound that had startled him from his sleep. He was so tempted to take off the air pump but, he shook his head and threw his head back on the pillow.

' _She looks…so..pitiful.. Shit… I've it's already five in the morning! Damnit! Last thing I knew I was resting my god damn eyes!'_

He threw the covers from his entire body, feeling the cool draft hitting his warm body that made him shiver with ease. He moved himself towards the side of the bed, until he realized Kagome's hand bound around his waist, almost refusing to let go. He gently touched her ice cold hands as much as he tried to resist, he placed them bare on the bed while he watched her slowly toss with a soft sigh, while her hand laid where he placed it down. He grabbed his coat swinging it over his shoulders, looking down on her with so much pity. He didn't want to leave her in a god for sake hospital. He didn't care if they knew how to look after her, to him it just didn't feel right. He would have felt safer he could be around her but, he knew Sango was fine watching her and that's what made him feel a lot calmer.

_' Marla is going to bitch at me. Fuck, what do I care? It's only going to get worse.. If I don't come home everything is going to be a hell of a lot worse. Maybe she is right about Kagome being happier. God what am I saying, that coming from that bitch? Why should I believe her?'_

His hands turned into fists his feet heavily hitting the hospital floor, having his hand posted against the side of the door looking back feeling apart of him refusing to leave.

' Inuyasha, that you?'

He cocked his head around trying to clear his head, and taking a deep breath trying to make everything right as best as he could.

" Ya.. what of it?"

Sango moved her body from the spare bed staring directly at the shadow that stood at the front door of the hospital room. She barely recognized him, but when she heard the raspy rude voice she realized that could only be him.

She placed the sheets back lazily placing her feet to the floor, feeling her back and neck strained from the uncomfortable bed. She was clearly wearing bright red satin night clothes, while she attempted to walk over there half asleep and wonder why he was here at this time of night.

' Oh, I didn't see you before. I know your worried about her. Don't worry Kagome's fine. That's why I decided to sleep over night…'

His eyes grew heavier, and his eyebrows outlined his face making a disgusted expression. He just plainly looked at her, with his one foot out the door and noticing how deserted the place was, and just how freaky the hallways looked with the shadows casting on the walls. He looked at the girl half asleep, with a messy ponytail still intact. He just grew with such hatred, while he clenched his fists and shoved him in his pockets trying to make everything less noticeable about him, to her.

" I'm not worried about her alright? Don't assume just because I come here means I'm worried.. You don't know me that well so don't try to assume anything about me…."

She batted her eyelashes, taking a slight step back studying his hideous behavior, realizing his hands disappeared into his jean pockets. She clammed up when she saw the expression on his face that was most frightening to her. She kept in mind about what Kagome had told her about him, and that proved one of Kagome's point; he was moody.

Before she could say anything to him, he turned his back keeping his face forward and walking down the long stretch of hallway.

" So if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

Sango stood at the doorway contently almost like she had been frozen to the spot. Her one hand grasped the side of the door, watching him walk past the moonlight that shimmered through the tainted windows and saw a glimpse of him until he transformed into a silhouette. She continue to watch until his heavy footsteps were out of ear shot, and until he had disappeared behind the swinging doors.

She sighed, fixing her ponytail and already feeling the sensation of sleepiness trying to lure her back to bed. She shook her head she didn't understand him at all. She knew he came for a reason, and how could he not be worried about her? She didn't expect him to snap and plus she knew she said nothing wrong at all.

'_ Kagome was right about him. He is moody. He says he doesn't worry about Kagome, but that's hard to believe. After all he went to see her didn't he? He can't lie.. I've seen him worried before. And his words aren't going to tell me any different…'_

"_ She's trying to tell me I ' worry' about Kagome? She doesn't know a single thing about me.. I mean I visited her because she needs company and it's not fun being stuck with those two. She needed to get out of that damn hospital.. right now everything is just getting worse now that she is there…I had to lie to her about my bruises and why it hurt when she hugged me. How much longer must I lie?I can't ruin her happiness anymore. I've done enough of that."_

He told himself grabbing his left over change and awaiting the bus to arrive to send him back to the house he was currently living in. He imagined for a moment the girl in the plastic red trench coat walking down the street with her bags in hand, and shook his head from his ' pure' thoughts which was the least of his worries. He felt rain heavilyfallingdown while he waited trying to stay shelteredthe best as possible. His coat was already feeling heavier, and he felt bad enough that he had to rip himself away when he finally felt like he was ' home.'

He watched the bus roar down the empty street, seeing only a couple cars pass by instead of seeing full range traffic like he always did. He watched puddles form against the ground hearing the bus halt, and pulled himself up feeling his strains of hair feeling glued to his face, and feel flatter and heavier than ever before. He pitifully sat on the bus, soaking wet and looked out the window watching him pass by buildings and feeling like an idiot that he left, when he knew he really wanted to stay there and keep her company.

He realized he was the only one in the bus and it a lot better than getting all looks and stares. But still, he was tempted to get off the bus and go back but he knew things would get worse if he didn't.

_' Well she's at the last stages of recovery. Doesn't mean she'll be in the hospital much longer. So I shouldn't be worrying, after all she's better now and she's close to being released.'_

He felt himself form a smile, as he jumped from the bus and began to walk straight home. He was glad, plus Sango was there looking after her so really he felt he had nothing to worry about, then again the pit of his stomach told him another story.

He walked down the driveway feeling his body freezing, and him hurrying himself inside for the warmth, but otherwise he wouldn't have been tempted to be in there at all. He swung open the door swallowing, kicking off his shoes and relieved that nobody was up and about which made him feel a lot safer not confronting anyone. He looked at the phone while he ringed out the water that was in his hair and his drenched jacket.

_' I should give Kagome a call. After all, I mean I left without warning. I was too busy biting Sango's head off to wake her and let her know._'

He grabbed the cordless phone into his palms grabbing the slip of paper ready to dial her number as he placed the phone to his ear. His head was half way in the fridge and didn't hear no dial tone at all. He stopped in a panic when he heard Marla's voice at the other end which rang through him with hate. He could hear her cheap laughter and ready to just hang up. It wasn't worth hearing her voice, or her stupid petty conversations until one name that made him jump, in alarm.

" Kagome's her name right? I remember you mentioning you adopted a brand new daughter."

The women's voice sounded heavier but a lot kinder than hers did.

"Well Kagome isn't the only one. I adopted a son as well."

She sneered through the phone while he listened with the phone placed to his ear, wincing when her voice strained when she was beginning to tell about him. He didn't want to hear what she had to say, or her bunch of lies. But yet he threw himself into the couch, and continued to listen further and further and threw himself back from making a sound.

" Really? You never told me that!" The women at the other end said with life, while hatefully Marla sighed through the voice that was oblivious to him.

" Well I do. I only adopted him so Kagome would come with us. I mean they stuck together until we came. We only brought him along so she'd go."

The women barely had anything in response. He just wanted to curse and bitch out loud but instead he kept himself quiet. His one hand covered the mouth piece, hearing her bluntly say it as though it was nothing to her. It wasn't really a surprise but the fact, she wasn't going to lie about it. He was surprised she actually had a friend besides her husband, but he realized this whole conversation was going down hill, and he desperately wanted to hang up, but he still hung on.

" Well he's a brat anyways. I treated him with respect. I mean I was growing attached to him considering I never had a son, and I remember hearing they are harder to handle. He abuses me, he's plain rude and he tries to turn this all on me."

The girl gasped almost surprised when she went into detail with his behavior. Inuyasha knew it was flat out lies. She made him seem like he literally beat her when it was actually him the victim not her. He smothered the phone into the cushions of the couch, and shook his head angered and fused of her lies.

_' What a fucking bitch!'_ He screamed. He didn't understand why he was torturing himself listening, then again it was pretty listening to hear what her mouth had to say about him.

" I guess being in that orphanage did that to me. Poor Dear. He sounds like a jerk to you, and your just trying to help.. Sons are alittle harder than daughters."

" Ya they are. I mean I've never raised a son anyways. I never planned to. Kagome is easy to handle I mean, I've already had a daughter before Kagome, so I know more."

Inuyasha mocha eyes grew wider when he heard her say '_ another daughter'_ He didn't understand how could she have another daughter? As far as he was informed that they adopted Kagome because they were in need of a child to love because they hadn't had one. This was completely stunning to him. This made his head swim. He could barely believe that they had a daughter, and left him cursing without even realizing it.

"_They had a daughter before Kagome! I thought that's why they adopted her!"_

He thought maybe he heard wrong. It was possible he did, but he listened in closer trying to cover the microphone part as best as he could. As far as she knew he wasn't home, and he doubt he would have told him this if she realized he was around. He snuck around the house with the cordless to his ear, to the outside of her bedroom. He could see a glimpse of her, seeing her laying on the bed with the phone to her ear and playing with the phone cord simply amused. For once she didn't have make-up on, and she looked closer to death than ever before. He just watched her facial expressions, seeing this not phasing her abit. She began to frown, as the conversation went on.

" Oh I remember. Yes. It's been awhile. I mean I remember attending the funeral and my heart bleed for you two. I almost forgotten that happened not even five years ago."

" I know. It's been tough, but I only adopted Kagome to help me fix the whole in my heart. That's why Kagome special to me, and the scary fact is she looks exactly like her. The hair is virtually the same, but there eyes and facial features are just alittle bit different."

Marla stood up, grabbing the tissue and wiping away the visible tears. Her mascara stained the flower colored tissue leaving black blots all over it. She stood fixing her little black and red mini skirt, walking over to the open closest grabbing a beautiful frame that had pressed flowers inside, and consisted of her daughter's picture inside of it. Her eyes looked at it, seeing that her heart was bleeding and she was sad when she looked upon it. Her hand lightly touched the glass of the frame, bringing to her chest as though she was cradling her in her arms.

It was a pitiful sight to see. She was clearly bawling, and whimpering now which she tried to smother but failed. He was on his hands and knees with the phone still to his ear, almost feeling sorry about it. He knew it was upsetting know someone she loved died, and he knew Kagome probably understood the pain exactly, but instead lost more than one loved one, she had lost her entire family.

" She would have been still alive, if it wasn't for that house fire. It still haunts me to this day. I came home and saw the house in flames, and she never came out. They didn't find the body at all. I miss her dearly. I never knew this pain existed until I lost her. I miss her so much… I really do. The one thing I love was stolen away from me, from us! God damnit, why did they have to take my daughter away. …why?"

She began bawling harder, while one tear hit the picture and rolled down the glass frame. It hit exactly where her daughter's eye was making it look like the picture it's self was crying than her. Inuyasha just saw a quick glimpse of the deceased daughter and realized it did look like a hell of a lot, almost identical to Kagome. In fact, that scared him a lot. Him hearing about this, made his heart beat faster and knowing they hide the fact they had a daughter before.

" Why my darling Kikyo?" She muttered, grabbing the wine quickly from the side throwing it down, as though it was the only way she could stay sane and grounded to life.

Inuyasha eyes grew wider when he caught the picture more and more, and almost fooled into believing she was holding a picture of Kagome herself. He noticed Kikyo's eyes were a lot wider, and Chinese looking even though he could tell she really wasn't. Her cheekbones were higher, and her lips were perfectly even. This astonished him, while he muttered the words dumbfounded.

_' Kikyo?'_

He realized she was a beautiful looking women. She looked like the ideal women that every guy would die to have; but yet, the expression on her face was most depressing. No smile was placed on her face, and her body was completely white as anything. She had no shimmer in her eyes, it's almost like there was nothing there in the world for her, that made her happy.

" I know it's been a couple of years. I know she meant a lot to you and Mark. I mean she was all you guys had, and I remember how happy you two were when you realized you had a daughter! Remember the happy things, I mean you shouldn't be dreading there's nothing you can do."

Inuyasha watched her lift her head from her lap, wiping the tears that were laying against her face. He watched her get off the bed and heading where was, that left him dashing down the hallway while she sighed and gathered her breath.

" Your right. Thanks so much."

He just kept running, until he rushed into the spare room of his trying to be unseen by her. He felt himself hit himself against a nail quickly pressing the hold on button to scream.

' Fuck…That fucking hurt…!'

He threw himself on the small little bed that was half of the size of a regular one, holding onto his foot seeing the blood seeping through his gray colored socks, and holding the pressure down. Marla blinked for a moment, while he heard her voice even louder through the phone that made him alert and felt like a complete idiot.

" That wasn't any of us screaming. Sorry June but I have to go, someone else is listening to my phone conversation….."

Author's Notes: I decided to kick this story up another notch. As you can tell I picked Kikyo as the dead daughter.. I thought Kikyo fit the part as their deceased daughter that died. I had to throw her into the mix. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please read and review!


	25. Forgive Me

Inuyasha dropped the phone in a panic in the middle of the floor. The phone smacked against the hardwood floor, while he stumbled to get out of harm's way when he heard her heels smacking heavily against the floor knowing he was going to be dead for listening to the conversation, and what he heard that was suppose to remain a secret.

" Inuyasha, come out here please. I won't hurt ya if you listen to me."

Inuyasha stumbled around in the room, feeling his midnight hair fly in all directions, with sweat dripping down his forehead. He didn't believe her one bit, no matter what tone he used with him to coax him near her, he refused to even be a near her, he hated her with a passion and he knew exactly what she was up to.

' _Ah Shit! I have to get the hell out of here!'_ He thought to himself running down the hallway, and into the bathroom trying to open the window that was basically glued shut. Her footsteps kept coming closer, while he panicked and ran even faster against the ground, throwing himself underneath the bed hoping she'd give up and disappear.

Marla's eyes glanced around all the empty rooms, sneaking into his room seeing nothing but some of his clothing and his belongings lay out beside it. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed the black cordless phone on the floor, still on only having a beeping signal coming through. She laughed for a moment, realizing he had heard the whole conversation from start to finish. She knew now, he knew too much. She didn't want them to know about her dead daughter ' Kikyo', and why she really adopted Kagome. It would break Kagome's heart if she ever heard it.

Inuyasha's heart was pounding out of his chest with anxiety, feeling even more sweat drip when he saw her red heels and her legs and part of the black skirt she was wearing. He had never been so scared in his life, even that scared of her before. Now that he found about her dead daughter, he felt compelled to hide and just wanted to remain there until she disappeared.

' Inuyasha, I know you heard the whole phone conversation didn't you? About my daughter Kikyo. If you come out, I promise I won't hurt you."

She said sweetly, but he could tell her voice had dripping venom clearly beneath the girlish voice. He backed into the corner underneath the bed even more, trying to cover up his heavy breathing and looked at her feet, tightening his eyes hard wishing he could open them and not see her there. He just looked at her plainly shaking his head, even though his body was shaking and his pulse was going nuts.

' _Keh, what does she think I am stupid! A lot of people promised me a lot of things, but I've never gotten them. Kagome is the only one who actually cares for me, and would keep her promise. I can't wait once I get out of here…"_

Marla walked around the small bedroom, while her heels clicked against the hardwood floor, and didn't even bother to pick up the cordless phone. She was more concerned about finding him, and after that she had everything else planned. She touched the small beaded bracelet looking at it, which he had received from his mother. She rose an eyebrow when she realized he had this ever since he she picked him up from the orphanage. He growled quietly underneath the bed, when she was touching his items, and even the bracelet he got from his one and only mother, as a reminder of her.

Marla heard Inuyasha's heavy breathing, while he pitifully crawled from underneath the bed, swallowing real heavy seeing her face smile partly while he threw himself on the bed.

" Inuyasha, listen to me. I know what you heard about my other daughter ' Kikyo.' I know you'll tell Kagome won't you? You know you'll ruin Kagome and break her heart even more won't ya?"

Inuyasha didn't say one word, he just swallowed expecting to get hurt or have more bruises to add to his collection.

" Is that what you want? To hurt Kagome even more? Think about it. She's happy now. She doesn't need you to hurt her, and she doesn't need you period. She lost her family, everything. Hurting her is going to do what Inuyasha? She's happy, don't you want to see her happy?"

Inuyasha swallowed again, barely looking up at her.

" Yes."

Marla sat down on the edge of bed, while she looked plainly at him.

" Inuyasha don't bother. She's happy here, I mean she's never been happier and you know it. She only brought you along because she felt sorry, and pitied you because you had nothing. Has that gone through your thick skull yet?"

Inuyasha swallowed again heavier, not trying to believe her. But when he looked back on everything, it seemed almost like she was right.

" Breaking her heart won't do any better. Inuyasha it's the last thing she needs is someone like you. She's happy, and you can't afford to ruin it for her. Sorry, but she doesn't seem to need you anymore, and she never seemed to in the first place."

Marla shut the door behind her quietly, with an upsetting look on her face she told him that. She didn't want to tell him, but inside she felt he needed to know what was going on. Inuyasha laid quietly in the room thinking back about how things were, and now seeing her bringing him along as pity. After all, he saw she had everything she wanted and still he didn't yet fit in. He sighed softly, turning onto his back and looking to the ceiling.

" _Kagome that can't be you! Can it?"_ He thought to himself a lot longer, noticing she was completely full of happiness, and had everything back in her life she needed. She had a family who loved her, friends that respected her but he had nothing of that. He was still an outsider and he frowned at it. Tears were slowly starting to form, while he tried to shake it off while he threw his stuff into his bag and hesitated to call Kagome.

' _I need to let Kagome know what's going on, and get the hell out of here. As much as it's gonna break Kagome's heart I've gotta tell her. Forgive me Kagome…'_

* * *

Swiftly, he grabbed the cordless phone hanging it up, and dialing Kagome's extension for the hospital, impatiently waiting to hear her voice so she could understand what's going on.

Kagome smiled abit, when she saw there was already breakfast laid out of her. She just thanked the nurse who was kinder than any of the others were. The nurse placed the tray over her side, and winked at her with a couple of papers in hand.

" Kagome Hanashi..?"

The nurse questioned, as Kagome shook her head with a smile and looked back at the young mid-aged nurse who had bouncy curly blonde hair.

" It's really, Kagome Higurashi."

Sango understood that was her real last name, before she was under Marla and Mark. She understood she felt more comfortable and happy, being called that still feeling that she was apart of their her family somehow. The nurse didn't question it, she just nodded re-correcting her mistake, while she placed the papers aside, quickly glancing over it that had all the medical results in.

" Oh ok, Ms. Higurashi. Well it seems like you get released from the hospital today! Around lunch you'll be able to go back home, safe and sound. But here, are the meds you'll take for a couple of weeks with food and water every four hours. After that, you should be as good as new!"

The nurse chirped with delight, while Sango grasped her tightly in a death grip of hug, squealing with delight for Kagome's sake knowing finally, her friend was going to be out of the hospital at last. Kagome smiled brightly as the nurse walked out, while Sango smiled practically her eyes disappeared.

" Kagome! Your finally getting out of here! You'll be able to come back to school with us, and you'll be able to see Inuyasha again!"

She stared blankly at the toast and juice, and then the hospital's surroundings feeling like everything was out of place. Sango was already dressed in a dark black outfit, sitting by her bed side and seeing Kagome's expression die down even more, as she glanced at the small white husky.

" Kagome, are you alright? I mean you should be happy your getting out of here!"

Kagome nodded slightly, but fell back into her bed into the fluffy pillow that Inuyasha kindly got her. She looked up at the ceiling, knowing she was suppose to be thrilled about this, after all she had been cooped up in that hospital so long, she was close to considering it her ' home.' She turned to Sango, barely holding a smile, while it faded when she looked at her food.

" I am, just I miss my family, and I bet ya Inuyasha will probably go back to his normal self when I'm released. I feel like he only cares about me because he has to, not because he wants to."

Sango blinked for a moment, making sure what she heard out of Kagome's mouth directly. She was astonished that Kagome would ever say just a doubtful thing, when Sango knew clearly that her assumption was wrong. She shook Kagome with anger for a slight second, elbowing her as she held onto the white plush puppy.

" Kagome! Come on! Inuyasha is alittle rude and full of attitude yes, but think about it. If he was really forced to see ya, would you think he'd be so worried, and actually buy you things and practically spend the whole night? He cares a lot about you Kagome. Look how far he's gotten from treating you badly, to treating you well!"

Sango smiled, and shook her head at the same time of her doubt. She just looked into Sango's eyes for reassurance and blinked for a moment, looking back at him coming with the toys and the plush dog, and laying down with her discussing how she wanted her live to be. Kagome's smile was back on her face, double checking with Sango as she winked at her.

" Besides you'll be coming back to school. We'll hang out, and you can probably change Miroku's perverted behavior, if you can change Inuyasha's. I know Inuyasha will be excited to see you out of there! I know that for sure, Kagome."

Kagome imagined him for a moment, with open arms saying how excited he was to see her out of there and she could now believe it. She blushed at the thought, taking a deep breath while she was ready to take a stab at the food.

" Thanks Sango. You mean a lot to me, and sleeping over here."

Kagome admitted grabbing the piece of bacon, and letting it gently touch the edge of her lips.

" No problem. Not too much longer Kagome.

Before Kagome could take another bite at the hospital food, she heard the phone ring loudly while she beamed for a moment, nervously grabbing the phone of the receiver, as Sango tried to clue in as it who it was.

* * *

" Moushi, moushi?"

" Kagome…I need you to know something…" She could tell he was out of breath, listening even though she practically ignored it.

" Oh Inuyasha! I'm so glad that you called. Guess what? I get out of the hospital today. Aren't you glad?"

Inuyasha shook his head, feeling himself shake with anger knowing he had to cut this real short.

" Kagome! Fuck we don't have time for chit chat!"

" Then why the hell did you call! To just get me mad?"

" No! Fuck Kagome can't you listen to me? This is really important!

" So is me getting out of the hospital! Obviously you don't care!"

" Fuck, Kagome! I do! I really don't have time, I need to tell you this!"

Kagome sighed, and threw herself heavily into the bedside, while she clued in it was Inuyasha with the yelling and screaming.

" Fine, tell me!"

" Kagome I**-really**- hate myself. I care about you but this whole-thing I might as well kill myself than-you Sorry Kagome, please don't hate me for this. But I must say it.-"

" Inuyasha, what are you talking about? Inuyasha!"

" Kagome I'm leaving-so be happy-I'll miss ya. Goodbye Kagome."

* * *

She heard a click, and with that she got a disconnected signal. She still held the phone in her hand, as she began to shake and her eyes were clearly fogging up feeling tears slowly start to form. Sango didn't understand what could of happened. She understood they were fighting, but when she saw she her yelling, and could tell he wasn't there anymore and the tears she began to get worried.

Sango looked at Kagome confused, getting closer as the tears started to flow. Sango rubbed her back in support, while Kagome barely could hang up the phone she was in shock. She held on tightly to the soft plushy he had given her, as she held onto it like it was her only lifeline. She was already feeling her world fall apart in front of her.

" Kagome? What happened? Kagome? Kagome?"

Kagome smothered herself into the pillow, burying her face with the dog faithfully underneath her arms. She whimpered heavily, barely catching her breath when she realized what Inuyasha had said, and what he was about to do.

" _Inuyasha.. No, your not gonna do it, your just not! Inuyasha, please don't. Please!" _

Kagome ignored Sango, and quickly dashed for the phone and began speed dialing the number to Marla's hearing only hearing a few rings while she waited impatiently, hoping he'd pick up. She was still bawling her eyes out, holding into the hope she had left hoping he'd answer it, and she could talk to him and say everything she needed to say.

She felt her heart pound out of her chest, as the tears rolled even faster and harder down her cheeks. She finally heard a noise on the phone, indicting a hang up while she threw herself into the pillow once more.

" San..go.. Inu-yasha…He's gone….!"

Sango rose an brow, still alert and scared by the expression on her friend's face, and the whole phone conversation. Kagome gathered her breath long enough to explain it Sango what had happened. Sango rubbed her back for support, until she heard what she had repeated.

" What do you mean, gone!"

Kagome swallowed, feeling her forehead burn, and tears still rolling down her cheeks.

" He said.. _'Kagome I..really.. hate myself. Sorry Kagome, please don't hate me for this. But I must say it.-" Kagome I'm leaving-so be happy-I'll miss ya. Goodbye Kagome.'_

She quickly summarized what he had said through the phone, from what she remembered as she cried and whimpered even heavier while Sango already had tears beginning to form. Kagome whimpered heavier and threw herself into Sango's arms feeling her embrace her tighter with all the strength she had, as her tears stained her shirt.

" Sango…we..need..to find him…before…before…it's too…late…"

Sango felt tears forming down her cheeks, understanding exactly what Kagome meant. It struck an arrow through both of their hearts hearing it, especially Kagome. Sango tried to wipe them trying to be strong, but with that thought in mind and Kagome whimpering made her fall to pieces. She gently stroked her hair, hugging her even tighter while Sango felt almost speechless. Kagome quickly whispered,

" We need.. to leave…now!"

* * *

Kagome jumped from her hospital bed, wiping her tears feeling her blood flowing faster than ever before and her pounding and breaking more than it ever did in her life. She wasn't going allow him to, she needed him, and she knew he was worth it. She still had her gown on, while Sango nodded in agreement wiping her tears as best as she could.

Kagome quickly looked down the hall grabbing her meds and the dog she was given. She smiled inside when she saw it, remembering him kindly giving it to her and she knew she didn't want him to be a memory. She cared too much for him, and she didn't anything to happen to him. Kagome nodded quickly running down the hallway, furiously with tears still in her eyes, while the nurses looked over to see Kagome leaving, grasping Sango's arm.

" Ladies! Ladies!" They screamed, while Kagome shook her head trying to run faster than her legs could carry, while she didn't care anymore of anything else. She felt everything around her barely phase her, as her bare feet hit hard on the steps while doctors and nurses began calling in a panic knowing one of their patients were trying to bail out.

" Patient from 206, A. Ms. Kagome Hanashi. Yes." The nurse commented, as they tried to run after them her selves but she continued to run even faster with Inuyasha in her mind wishing she could get out without getting caught.

Sango grabbed her car keys, noticing they had made a huge uproar in the hospital, while Kagome felt her anxiety rise, and her heart basically skipping a beat. Kagome quickly flew downstairs hearing nurses and doctors running after her, while she was already praying in her head.

" _Kami-sama, please let me get out of here! Please!" _

Kagome swallowing, seeing the nurses and doctors not so far away, while she swallowed and her and Sango just missed their hands that went to grasp a hold of her, as she kicked away and opened the door and flew out. She just felt the heavy sunlight, still praying in her head to make it, and to make it in time to find Inuyasha before things were too late.

Sango got her car keys out, as they panted heavily as a crowd of people began rushing out as Sango tried to find the right keys.

" Oh Shit! Come on this has to be it!"

Sango searched through all her keys, seeing the mortified look on Kagome's face. The crowd was nearing closer, as Kagome stood against the car, ready to just run on foot. The doctor was already three feet in front of her yelling, while she felt her blood pump even faster through her veins.

" Ms. Get back in there, or we'll put you back in!"

Kagome could see his arm went to grab her by the wrist, as she closed her eyes tightly feeling tears running down praying once again as she felt a yank at her wrist, finding herself in Sango's car, while she stepped her foot on the gas petal.

" Let's get the hell out of here!"

Kagome nodded looking at the plushy still feeling the same way when she heard what he said on the phone. She just hugged it tightly, sighing just wishing they'd make it in time before any would happen to him.

_' Inuyasha.. please be alright when we get there…I care too much for anything like this to happen to you… Inuyasha…"_

_Author's Notes: Read and Review! _


	26. Broken Inside

Sango stepped heavily on the gas petal, feeling the car vibrate heavily, turning the car right while the nurses and doctors ran after the small reddish beaten down car, as it flew faster into the street. Kagome had tears swelling down her cheeks, feeling her throat burning and her eyes burn so badly from all the tears that effortless flew down her cheek. Her eyes kept watch as the doctors and nurses were screaming at her, tapping and banging on the window demanding her to come back that made her feel much more upset than she was.

Sango flew faster down the street, passing by all the cars rushing glancing at the rear view mirror to see Kagome lifelessly hanging on to the edge of the window, with the small plushy she received from him that seemed like it was held in a death grip.

" _I'm not waiting for that light to go green. Forget it!"_

Sango told herself, knowing all the cars were at a stop while she just placed her foot on the gas petal seeing the state Kagome was in that made her blood flow with anger. She understood why she was so mad, and didn't care about the rules of the street, getting to Inuyasha was more important than anything.

_-

* * *

_

Sango heard honking and cars slamming on the breaks while she could care less what was going on now. To them it was a race against the clock, while Kagome's heart was slowly breaking into pieces each time she closed her eyes, and each time she glanced at the husky she was given. They were already straight on the highway while she kicked the speed up higher, while Kagome's sobs could be heard over the use of the engine.

" _Inu..Inuyasha…I love him too much to lose him! Please Inuyasha…please be safe, please hold on. Oh Kami-Sama please let him be safe, he's all I got."_

Kagome muttered in-between her sobs, while she had her eyes closed tightly with her hands together praying and hoping everything would be ok.

She could barely make anything out. She could see the barren desert with a couple small shrubs, and the sun heavily beating down on the orangey sand. She had her hands pressed against the window, feeling her heart practically beating through her chest while she knew she was coming closer towards the house.

_

* * *

_

_Kagome lifelessly hung on, and could feel herself sliding from the window to the car seat, feeling like she had no strength, practically nothing left. She closed her eyes lightly while the sounds of the engine were slowly disappearing, and the Sango's cursing totally depleted. She blinked for a moment, seeing Inuyasha standing there holding onto her hand, and tilting her chin slightly while her eyes was glistening almost like it was something magical._

" _Kagome.. please don't cry…"_

_She could feel his warm touch, feeling him grasp her closer towards his chest safely, while she felt his arms embrace her feeling her chocolate colored eyes widened even more as she his rough hands gently caressed her hair and her cheek. She didn't understand it. She just pushed him back slightly, as he refused to let go of her. _

" _Inuyasha, is that what you wanna do? Leave me be? Leave me to start where I started before? Alone!"_

_She stomped her feet heavily, and threw him back with force that made her slip out of his embrace. She could feel herself staring at him, noticing he could only stare at her and nothing more. She just ran off without question into the dark night, with her head buried in her hands. She continued running out of breath, as she felt another tug on her arm and opening her watery eyes and back to his sight._

" _Kagome.. Your not alone. You've got Marla and Mark, and Sango. You don't need me anymore."_

_Kagome didn't know whether to cry, or hit him hard on the face. The way he said it stung her. She just looked at his dark black hair, that had waves from the bangs towards the nape of his neck. She could see his dark eyes beaming down on her, saying it without no worry, no hesitation. She then saw the black and purple bruises that appeared, almost out of no where. She clamped her hand over her mouth, when she saw visible outlines of smack marks, on his whole entire body that made her cry even more._

" _Inuyasha! You don't understand, I need you!"_

_She cried even more, tracing the bruises and marks that were on his temple, tracing it to the hairline and back. She could feel the warmth from it, walking back in shock and devastation. She felt the wind tug at her skirt, as she began to choke when she saw the marks that looked like they had been tattooed on._

" _Inu…yasha…What happened to you? Inuyasha please answer me!"_

_He smiled weakly, with a mean expression on his face that made her stomachs tie in knots. He just walked in towards her, touching her hands slightly beaming down on her now with such hate, that made her quiver underneath with fear. Every gentle touch now, was rough and hurtful, while she tried backing off._

" _Kagome.. Take your own advice. Good-bye Kagome, I'll see ya someday."_

_

* * *

_

Kagome awoken to the car slamming on the breaks, while she snapped out from her sleepy state, and heard Sango unbuckling quickly and whipped open the car door helping her out.

" Come on Kagome!" 

Sango demanded, while Kagome nodded and placed her feet on the nice pavement and was finally near the nice wooden cottage like house that stood so beautifully on it's own. For once she didn't have time to admire things beautiful, nor the scenery, she knew she needed to get in there and find Inuyasha before it was considered too late. Kagome didn't have time to wipe her tears, she held back until she felt like she was allowed to. She held on to the last bit of hope she had, and pressed the husky against her chest in safety as Sango was right near the patio door.

Everything slowed down at that point. Kagome sighed gathering her breath, placing her hand on the doorknob understanding she wasn't going to be that weak, and worthless Kagome that he had first found at the orphanage. She couldn't afford to be like that, and she knew he saved her various times and it was her turn to return the favor. She kept in mind how he had beaten the women that tried to abuse her at the orphanage, and ever since then she felt grateful she had a guy like him.

" _What am I weak! You can do this…I..I Can't!"_

She screamed out, and finally opened the door walking into the lingering smell of fresh cut wood, and scented candles throughout the house. Sango grasped a hold of her hand helping her through, trying to be strong, especially for her. Sango looked at her sternly, feeling nervous and a eerie feeling throughout the house.

" _Kagome, you can do this. I doubt Inuyasha would want you to see you this way. Come on I'll search around, ok?"_

Kagome nodded slightly, while she rushed up the dark oak colored stairs, finding her feet against the lush carpet and staring down the hallway with the doors that were all open.

She placed her one foot down on carpet, and swallowed looking in every room screaming out his name with the hint of fear in her voice.

" Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Come on, please answer me!" 

She felt everything similar to her, seem so brand new, so different. She slammed open the bathroom door tightening her eyes each time afraid to see what was going to happen. She opened the door to a cold bathroom, that looked completely clean with flowers sitting on the counter beside her. She searched around quickly, and took in the scent and ran back in a panic.

Before she called out another word, she heard a raspy heavy voice lingering from one room that made her stand still, and all she could hear was her heart beating near her ear. That voice made her drop the dog to the floor, feeling her body quake and her head swinging in all directions.

" _I'll do it, don't make me do it!"_

Kagome swallowed even harder, feeling her surroundings becoming smaller while she was ready to fall to her knees at that point. When she heard that voice, it was like something awoke inside her. Still her lips trembled, barely touching the doorknob matching his voice where it came from. She looked up at the ceiling like she was looking up at Kami-Sama, while she just tried to be calm as she struggled knowing she wanted to open the door.

" Inuyasha…Please..Please don't do this. Inuyasha? I'm…" 

Her hands became shaky on the doorknob, feeling anxiety taking over her. She brought her hands in front of her in a prayer as sweat began streaming down her forehead. She muttered a few words nervously while she gathered her breath, and slowly opened the door.

She felt her body jump as she heard the sound clearly rang through her head. She winced, hearing that loud noise go off instantly. She could barely grasp a hold what was going on. All she knew it was over. He was done. Everything she loved and lived for was_ over.

* * *

__**If you listen closely, you can hear a girl's heart breaking into a thousand pieces….**_

* * *


	27. Sorry

Sango could hear Kagome's knees heavily hitting the floor, while her eyes lit up as she stopped searching around when she heard the heavy noise as she stopped searching.

" Kagome! Kagome?"

Sango screamed at the top of her lungs, slamming the door at the top of downstairs, and didn't both to wait for a reply. She just hit her hips against the wooden kitchen chairs and rushed out flying up the stairs in a panic, feeling her heart skipping a beat and her stomach in her throat. Her forehead was drenched with sweat hoping everything was alright, while she flew open the door that was his small room, that had been originally a small stuffy computer room and it showed that he wasn't really wanted.

Kagome had her head buried into the ground for a moment, with her hand to her chest as though she was feeling her heart skipping a beat as well. Kagome blinked almost in nervous laughter still crouched up into a ball with her head hanging low, and whimpering in misery.

" Kagome? What is it?"

She had laughed when she saw it was only the small little portable tv that was dusty and was basically ancient that had been blasted with old black and white comedies, western style that produced a loud gun shot, and the screaming that she had mistaken for Inuyasha's voice. She had jumped out of her skin thinking it had been Inuyasha who had done it, and opened her eyes and realized it was nothing more than that. Instead, she had a bigger scare than she realized.

The remote was laid in front of her that had been blasted up, knowing his hands had touched it imaging him bored out his mind and miserable flipping through the channels trying to drown out the world around him. The tv was now on low with the sound of guns shots still blasted, and the screaming and horses galloping out into the field.

Sango bent over hearing her whimper even more, with her hands bunched up in front of her holding a small slip of yellow post stick note paper, gingerly staring at the messy yet beautiful writing that had been in black ink. Before Sango said another word, Kagome tried to dry her tears but it was no use. Her tears rolled onto the slip of paper holding it towards her chest, while she eyes disappeared under the messy strands of her dark hair.

" San..go.. Inu-yasha…just look!"

Kagome snapped impatiently feeling as her heart had been impaled by a box of sharp objects, making her feel weak, making her feel like her whole world she lived in had came crashing down onto her, making it almost unbearable to breath. She felt she had finally found solid ground, and holding a hand that wouldn't let her dive into the water where she'd drown. Instead, he dropped her, letting her drown the instant she stumbled upon the note that laid taped to the side of thin mattress.

* * *

_**Kagome, **_

_Look, I didn't think telling you this would be any better. I didn't know exactly how, but I'm sorry Kagome I just had to do this. I wish I didn't feel this way or I wouldn't have attempted to leave. Believe me Kagome, you helped me a lot throughout this whole thing. Don't blame yourself for this. You've got Sango, and everyone and everything you need. I never did. I've always been the outsider and I decided it was better off that I was gone, and out of this place. I can't take back what I've done, the decision has already been made. I'm sorry Kagome, I'll never forget how you helped me out… Just this is what things have come down to…Sorry Kagome. I truly am, sorry._

Sango looked at it blankly, noticing the sketchy looking writing in thick black marker, feeling her throat burn and her eyes already watering. She swallowed heavily, touching the paper gingerly as possible looking back at Kagome, who's eyes were swallowed by tears and was already grasping the ground pitifully. Sango speechless, felt herself drop to the ground staring straight into Kagome's broken heart while Kagome threw herself into her with tears falling faster than her dreams and hopes ever did.

" _I can't believe he did this! I can't believe him! Sango, he meant everything to me. He was the only one who really pulled me through this and now… he's gone! Just like that, gone! Oh god why did he? I was too fucking late..too fucking late to tell him everything I needed to. How stupid am I! **How stupid am I**!"

* * *

_

Sango could feel her clinging onto her sweater, burying her face while her tears stained her sweater, as she could feel the moist tears touching her skin. Sango knew she couldn't say it was alright, or things will work out like she always said to close people. She didn't know what to say.. She never expected this out of him, and could see Kagome would always break apart with every thought, every word, and everything he left behind. She was in shambles, and she could feel her grasp strengthen and her tears falling heavier and heavier. She just placed her hand on the back of her head, trying not to show the tears she was beginning to bleed.

" Sango, I thought everything was fine! I thought he was happy here, he seemed so happy, so greatful.. I mean he changed from the orphanage. He was so mean and miserable life had no meaning to him. But how, how could I not of seen this coming? For god sakes **_I HATE HIM!"_**

Kagome screamed out between whimpers, as her grasp had slowly died down, and jolted away as though Sango literally burned her. She just threw herself against the mattress he once laid on, replaying the thoughts of him sitting on the corner of the orphanage bitching and hating her for all she was worth, hating the world for something it never did wrong. And now seeing him clearly when she was laying in the hospital, and his hands folded back staring at the ceiling while she went on about how she wanted a guy to love her, while his voice now was slowly fading away.

* * *

_I pretty much am, but I just think of things to hold me over."_

_He studied the ceiling and looked at the two doors which were two bathrooms right beside them._

" _Like what?"_

_She tossed her head, and her face began to blush red feeling like a five year old girl wishing on a star and already trying to pursue her dreams._

" _Well… just don't laugh… got it?"_

" _I promise I won't. I probably think of dumber things anyways."_

" _Well I think about what life is going to be someday for me. I mean I think about finding a guy who cares about me, and how I'm going to find him. I know he's out there for me, just he hasn't found me yet. Just stupid things like that."_

_She sighed imagining her perfect life and the way she wanted things to be. He moved against the bed laying on his side, with his knees up and his hands behind his head._

" _You sure he hasn't found you yet?"_

_Kagome blinked for a moment wondering what he meant by that. She didn't understand exactly what point he was trying to get at but, at the same time she did get it. She sighed again while he watched her chest rise and fall and hearing noticing the heart rate go higher when she talked about her perfect life and so far her dream._

" _What do you mean?"_

_He shook his head and frowned abit._

" _Well he may have found you but, maybe you haven't found him yet. This making sense to you?"_

_She clearly nodded and it did make perfect sense, and the way he said it made her chuckle at the thought._

" _Ya it is. Just sometimes I don't know."_

_He dug his knuckles into her mane of hair, while she rubbed her head after she flinched from the pain._

" _Don't doubt yourself Kagome! You're a great girl and any guy that gets you should be considered lucky."

* * *

_

" **You sure he hasn't found you yet?"** Rang in her head more than any other word he had spoken. That night had been the most memorable, hearing him speak with concern, looking at her and pitying her, actually caring about her state of the condition and bought her gifts hoping that would make her feel a lot better than she had been. She never really understood that question but now it was slowly beginning to make sense, that made her eyes widen and tear even more.

Everything had been silent, after she screamed she hated him. She threw herself in the beaten blue stripped pillow feeling barely comforted laying on the same bed he slept in. Still she had the husky cradled in her arms cherishing for what it was worth, as she felt herself slipping away and now couldn't even believe what she had said about him. She grasped the pillow tightly, crying even more while she managed to rip herself away from it as she had finally gathered her breath long notice to speak without whimpering in-between. She touched her face, feeling the tears on her fingertips while she laughed for a moment.

" Have I really become that mean? To say I hate him, when I really don't mean it? But how come he acted like he was happy and cared…why did he have to lie, and leave me lonier than I've ever felt? What did I do to deserve to lose him! I've lost enough people in my life, and I've lost him!"

Kagome screamed to herself punching in the pillow, feeling blood rushing in her veins hating him for the fact he left her alone, after all the things she had went through and felt stupid that she didn't even realize what was coming to her. She felt betrayed and hurt more than ever. More than getting her heart broken by a guy, more than having bruises all over her body. No, this pain was different and this pain made her feel like she was suffocating and feeling lifeless, barely hanging on, and barely anything, anymore.

Sango hovered over her, feeling helpless and useless as the tv finally toned down, as the credits rolled of actors and actresses on the screen. Sango noticed she looked like a little girl stuck in a corner afraid of everybody, and anything. Holding the husky, afraid something was going to hurt her. That's what hurt Sango. She couldn't do anything, not even as a friend. She was speechless; what could she possibly say to her, ' sorry for your loss?' Sango wiped the final tears and reached over to embrace her, and try to ease the pain in the slightest.

" Kagome, look I-"

Before she could finish the sentence, or get close enough to comfort her Kagome's hand instantly hit her, hearing the sound of flesh hit on another.

" No, Sango! What are you gonna say, your sorry! That won't change the fact he's dead Sango! So don't fucking try! Forget this!"

Kagome rose up from the mattress feeling the blood pulsing through her veins, not even in fact sorry for the bloody red hand mark that was visibly tattooed on Sango's skin. She shoved her with one free hand, and without that a door slammed, running outside with the note in her pocket and the husky resting in her arms.

" Damnit Kagome. As she rubbed her arm, Kagome, wait!"

Sango stormed off downstairs towards the front door onto the patio seeing her flying down the abandoned highway, feeling the sun beating against her body, feeling her skin already swelling and burning underneath the humid and hot sticky air. Kagome didn't listen, while Marla had finally came home, in her small black skirt swinging her keys with her hair done up all pretty, and the make up that caked her face, that Inuyasha hated with a passion. She could see a girl she had recognized around the hospital and the school yards with the long brown hair, seeing her screaming and hollering Kagome's voice, rushing in a panic to get her shoes on.

Kagome winced harder, begging herself to run faster than her legs ever carried her before. She basically prayed that they'd leave her alone, feeling her heart beating out of her chest with her hair blowing in every direction on the dusty highway. She wasn't going to take anymore pain, her last resort was to run. She didn't care where, or when she just wanted to be by herself and swallow and suffocate in pain, alone.

Marla rose an eyebrow slowly tuning in, as she shuffled quickly concerned after connecting Sango's scream and seeing a thin black haired girl in a white tank top running as fast as her legs could carry her. Marla looked at Sango batting her eyelashes and grabbed her slightly by the hand.

" What's going on? What's amatter with her?"

Marla voice raised high in concern placing the automatic locks on the hot looking bloody red sports car, while Sango managed to have time to tell her what happened. Marla's eyes widened even more when she heard Inuyasha had left basically a suicide note, feeling bad as though something smacked her and made her realized what she had done to the kid, and now knowing Kagome was in shambles, and a depressed state. She held the keys tightly in her palm, while her eyes widen enough to see the dark red eye shadow that was on her eyelids.

" Kagome cared about him so much. Those two couldn't be separated till now. I don't know what could of caused this but..They were each other's world.. and I'm getting Kagome!"

Sango screamed out loud, and for once the face of compassion and concern rose on her face, out of all people. She looked back remembering how she swigged her wine laughing her head off when he went to lift her off the ground, as she thrown him around leaving scars and bruises feeling so great, so happy she did that to someone she barely even cared about. It was obvious to him he hated her, but when she heard that her cold heart actually sank.

Sango was already dashing down the pavement at top speed, as Marla grabbed by the arm and with a crooked smile, feeling all her problems eat her alive, knowing she was basically the cause for all this. She blankly looked at her, and threw out her car keys with a light smile.

" It's easier than being on foot. We'll find her don't worry.

* * *

Kagome felt herself panting furiously, and yet still she managed to run like the wind, going longer than she ever expected to go. Her feet burned, feeling heavy trucks flying by throwing dust and sand into her face, making her choke almost taking her away with the force of the wind. Still, she was surrounded by forest and was already near fields and farms and dying in the humid heat knowing Sango was rushing somewhere behind her.

" Inuyasha.. How could you do this to me? If you really cared for me, you wouldn't have done this! I can't believe you!"

Kagome cried out, embracing the small husky plushie even more, looking at the tanned looking sky almost like she was looking straight at his face and bitching him out. She sighed, knowing she couldn't cry anymore, at least until later. Her throat was dry, and her eyes were swollen and swore from crying so hard and heavy. She just lowered to her knees, still with her nose up towards the sky now under alittle abit of shade.

"_Kami-sama.. I can't believe it. It seems like everybody I loved in this world is gone, just like that. No warning, no nothing. My family, my only family one day died and disappeared from a car accident. And now Inuyasha the guy who helped me through, is gone just like everybody else. I could only be so lucky.. Now I'm running away…but what am I trying to run to? There's nothing left for me..at all…"_

Kagome managed to lift herself off the ground and shook her head, dashing into the forest that surrounded her trying to remain hidden from everyone including Sango, that was still burned with the slap mark on her arm. She looked how green and brown everything was, while she threw herself further into it still able to see the road behind all the tall, dark and half decaying trees. She just threw herself against a tree truck, looking at the husky as though it contained every single memory of him when she glanced at it. She placed it tightly to her chest, shedding one last tear.

" _Yes there is Kagome…"_

It sounded so like Inuyasha's voice, and somehow that managed for her gather her strength for a moment but still feeling lower than ever. She laughed for a moment feeling so stupid hearing his voice telling her how life was going to be, when she knew he was gone and dead, and it was his choice. She knew he could have stopped it, and she knew if she had been any quicker to reach him in time she'd likely change his mind. She chuckled for a moment thinking she was delusional, hearing voices in her head, especially his.

" _Ha, now I'm hearing voices in my head.. what could be better than that?"-_

Sango stayed in the passenger seat, as they flew by the highway while they kept her eye open for her, and even passed the huge high school, and many main streets in hopes they'd find her and bring her back home. Sango looked at the good luck bracelet that hung on the rearview mirror, with hearts and charms feeling roomy in the car, but still she was too concerned about Kagome to even let that swim in her head.

" How about we go back to the highway again?"

Marla bit down on her lip nervously, chipping off the dark ruby lipstick she had heavily coated her lips with. She looked at the mirror, and raised down her sunshades that were pink almost with crude humor.

" We already looked there. But I mean it's worth a shot."

* * *

Sango nodded looking at the cities, and the tall buildings that hovered over the whole street and neighborhood. They finally came back to the spot where they'd seen her, while Sango jumped out of the car reaching around the forest area and screaming her name as loud as her voice alouded her.

" Kagome? Kagome, please answer me!"

Sango shouted almost for a straight five minutes, while Kagome blinked hearing her voice and could see her from her view barely. She could make out the red mark on her arm pretty nicely, noticing now how red and how it stood on her milky colored skin. Kagome placed a smile on her face feeling happy she cared, but felt bad after smacking her so hard. She hesitated if she wanted to jump out, but something tugged her back. She watched carefully seeing Sango's head drop in disappoint and throwing herself back into the car.

Pitifully she stayed in the damp forest, watching the car head off while her head laid in her lap, grabbing the note and reading his writing and looking at the husky of a constant reminder. She barely smiled, while she rested her head on the tree truck.

" _This is stupid…I can't hide forever can I? Maybe.. I'll just run off start fresh….I mean there's nothing her anymore but messed up memories not worth remembering or looking back on. Inuyasha, I loved you but this is what you did to me. I hope your happy now. Maybe I should.. running seems like my only option. I'll find the real Kagome Higurashi again someday in all this, someday."_


	28. Sweet Dreams

The stars were already shining their brightest, with the moon as full an as close as ever.

* * *

Mark pulled up in his newly washed viper, that practically look like you could eat off of it. He slicked his hands through his wavy dark hair, feeling hot and sweaty from his night shift painting and coloring cars, and dealing with a man who had made a huge riot, and accused them of placing more scratches in his car, then before. He sighed softly, smiling at the thought he could come home and relax, and see his daughter, Kagome and also Inuyasha he treated with so much respect. He adored them more than ever, and having a son in a picture made it seem more worthwhile. He let the keys dance in his hands acting like was another ordinary day, but in fact it was more than that.

_" Damnit, I had to deal with that idiot for almost two hours. Accusing me of placing more scratches in his car…I could barely even get him out of the freaking shop! Great.. now I'm probably gonna get bitched at for coming home late when I was expected to be home like five hours ago!"_

Mark muttered to himself, with his work shirt that had his name written on it and black pants that were covered in spots of different color of paint from touching up the cars. Swiftly, he saw the kitchen light was on and all around the house imagining Marla sitting there swinging her leg, taking a sip of wine and glaring at him just waiting to pounce on him for being late without an explanation. He sighed like he was walking into hell, as he opened the front door breathing in the smell of scented candles that the house stunk of, and also the musty cedar smell from the house it's self. He hung his jacket up, with heavy footsteps feeling so stressed out, and sweating like he never had before.

He cut through the living room that was pitch black, you could barely see your hand in front of you. He stood silently for a moment raising an eyebrow when he heard no voices, and no movement with candles lit and lights still left on/

" Kagome? Inuyasha? Marla?"

He hollered out waiting for a second for a response, but plainly there was none. He almost expected Kagome to come rushing down in a plain tank top and boxer shorts and talk to him, while Inuyasha would be already knocked out half asleep. Trying to get comfortable on the crumby mattress they looked as though it had been dragged directly from the dump. She'd grab some tea while everybody else was sleeping, almost like a routine and ask him about his day, and what was bothering him. He adored the fact she was like that; so nice, caring, compassionate, understanding; all the things his wife wasn't. Instead he stood alone, until he heard a sob that sounded like it had been smothered forever that made him jump.

" Damnit! Marla!"

He screamed, seeing an outline of her body against the white sofa curled up with her head ducked in-between the arm rest and the cushion, with a bright pink blanket thrown over her body. Before he said another word, he tuned into her sobbing, seeing her shake with ease and practically trying to catch her breath as she began crying harder again. He felt his heart sank, knowing she was crying which was rare to see. He expected her to nag and bitch, complain that literally drove him up the wall but instead hearing her cry torn him in two.

He bent over calmly placing his hand on her thigh, and another hand gently touching the side of her cheek. He was already on his knees roughly that killed, not fully understanding until she bursted out, that hit him fast and hard.

" Inuyasha is dead, and Kagome has run off!"

She blurted out, he could barely understand through the mumbling and her trying to catch her breath again. What she said, basically sent shockwaves through him. His hand dragged away from thigh, feeling myself ready to lose his balance and was practically blown away to the point where he almost didn't believe it. He knelt down even more, his eyes widen feeling his heart breaking into a thousand pieces all at once. To hear his son committed suicide, and his daughter disappeared got his eyes to silently water. He thought he had life exactly where he wanted it. After losing his daughter Kikyo, he didn't expect to lose anymore. He understand exactly why Kagome ran;it wasn't a surprise when he heard that the guy she was close with disappeared in a instant left her in shambles. Instead of having the pain of Kikyo dead, now he had the pain of Inuyasha dead, and Kagome gone and no one knew if she would come back, ever.

His body suddenly went numb, feeling his head lay against the edge of the couch lifelessly, like he wasn't living anymore. Everything he loved was ripped away from him, and that made him suffer a lot more. For minutes he laid there in silence, his eyes consumed with silent tears that sped down his cheek faster than he could wipe them away. Only the whimpers and the patter of the rain could be heard nothing more.

Mark had disappeared into the bedroom, knowing he couldn't sleep at all. Marla tossed and turned tears still running down her cheek even in her sleep, this they had never expected. He threw himself from the bed, almost like he had been shocked by electricity while he knew what he had to do, even if it was considered pointless, he wasn't going to let it eat him alive.

" _I'm finding Kagome!"_

He told himself grasping the keys that sat quietly in peace on the night stand, throwing back the blankets and dashing downstairs grabbing his favorite leather jacket and throwing on his rough dirty looking work boots, while he flew directly into the rain storm slamming the door with force while a picture frame was forced to come down. He sped to the car, roaring it faster not caring if he had his seatbelt on or not, that was the least of his worries.

" _I'm finding Kagome. I'm not going to lose anymore people I love and care for-_

_

* * *

_

" _Inuyasha come on, this is just stupid. I mean do you wanna get yourself killed?"_

_Kagome whined while they were standing a huge long suspension bridge as trucks and cars were flying by, basically looking like a blur with a dash of color. He just walked near the edge of the bridge between death and life, balancing himself with no worries while Kagome could feel herself getting nervous, afraid he'd fall over and kill himself instantly._

_He cocked his head around with his arms spread out like an eagle, feeling the wind lightly pushing him forward towards the deep fall into the water. It was heavily raining, and his full body of black hair, was now sleek against his face, you could barely see his eyes which made her feel abit uneasy. _

" _Maybe Kagome, just maybe."_

_He joked around, while Kagome's white shirt was practically see through revealing her bright pink bra, and her skirt weighing her down. Kagome eyes were bulging out of her head, placing her hand out grasping onto a beam trying to bring him back to safety, even though he claimed he was safe and secure, it sure didn't seem like it. Kagome wanted to smack him for that rude comment, but she knew he'd likely tip over if he attempted it. _

" _Inuyasha, please! Get off of there, your making me nervous!"_

_Inuyasha laughed his head off, feeling like a daredevil as though he had nine lives, like she was suppose to have nothing to worry about. She grasped onto beam, while he swiftly grabbed her hand throwing her on there, while she felt so sick when she saw the drop and the water way down below. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to tell her everything would be fine and he'd protect her. His lips gently touched her ear as he whispered,_

" _Relax Kagome. You'll be safe, I promise you."_

_Kagome was freaking out already, wincing when she heard horns honking, and trucks flying by was enough for her to lose all her balance. She just cocked her head back enough to see his eyes and his features. She laughed nervously, and shook her head biting her lip._

" _Ha, your promise will be broken, and likely our necks if we don't get off of here!"_

_Inuyasha didn't listen. He still danced around on the bridge with one hand linking onto hers, as she flew his body slowly tipping as she yanked him enough that they flew into the streets, while they she threw herself into the streets blinded by headlights and a huge truck ready to make impact, with his last word._

" _Kagome!"_

_end of dream

* * *

_

Kagome jumped out of her skin when she heard a truck flying by, feeling her heart literally jumping out. She felt herself soaked and her legs cut by twigs, and things in the forest. She had her head resting against the tree trunk feeling dirty.

" _Inuyasha?"_

She turned around expecting him to be there, as there was nothing but trees from miles on ward. She was feeling upset and tricked by the dream because she believed Inuyasha was there, and reality hit that he was gone, and out of her life that through her back into a state of depression. Drops of water fell on her head from a leave covered with rain drops, realizing how dark and damp, and scary looking the forest became to be during night. She just pushed off the huge moss covered tree, partly soaked and sighing looking at the stars that still hung in the sky.

" _He's so close but far away. _She told herself reaching her fingertips out towards the stars while laughing feeling so dull and childish._ " The only thing that brings me close to him is dreams. Nothing more." _

Her fingertips were still stretched out to the sky, knowing she believed anyone that died would mark themselves in the sky, and would be the brightest one there. She smiled slightly as it faded, seeing no signs of bright stars while she let her head hang low down towards her scuffed knees and dirty shoes picking at the shoelaces.

" _Inuyasha.. I don't hate you. I can promise you that. I know you can hear me, or at least what I think anyways."_

She whispered gently into the sky as though she was talking straight to his rough looking face hoping somehow he'd accept her apology. She laughed for a moment as silence flew through, knocking her head hard on the tree not even realizing the pain from it.

" _Whatever! This is stupid!" _

Kagome screamed out still looking at the stars, teary eyed and heavy hearted.

" _Then again what else can I believe in? Inuyasha I'm sorry. Dimwit,I can't believe you did this to me! I hope your happy, that you cut me this deep!"_

Kagome whined throwing a stick from the forest floor and chucking it towards the sky, seeing it flying for a moment and falling down into the dead grass.

" _Inuyasha.. I guess we still have a connection. The only way I can see you is in dreams, and in the sky at night. It may not be much, but no matter what your there until the moment I wake up. I know tomorrow, I won't be returning to my life. I'll be long gone, somewhere else trying to find the real Higurashi in all this. Night Inuyasha, I'll see soon, someday.

* * *

_

Mark had been out for almost an hour in a panic, slamming his foot on the gas looking and luring around every corner, bend, store any place that would have signs of life where he expected her to be lounging around. He sighed, throwing himself into car after he asked a man at the variety store, where Kagome had went there to get food and occasion treats during lunch. Plainly he shook his head no, as in fury he threw himself into the car and smashing his head against the steering wheel, until honked.

" _Kagome, this isn't funny! I can't find her forever, not when I'm tired. First thing tomorrow I'll look for her. I'm not giving up until I find you. Last thing I need is you disappearing exactly like Kikyo."_

_

* * *

_

_It had been a couple of days after Kagome's disappearance. They had already phoned the police as they placed alerts, in newspapers, ads anything they could find. It had been at least six full days, and night was already falling down again. He had attempted to look around the town, but of course found no trace of her. A lot of people ensured him that they'd keep him posted, and worry was beginning to eat him alive. He just threw himself into the bed again, while Marla turned towards the sweaty, depressed man beside her._

" You haven't found her have you_?"_

_He sighed, turning the other way with the blankets._

_Marla shrugged her shoulders kissing him as she whispered in his ear telling him how proud she was of him, and with that they shut of the lights and awaiting another day._

_

* * *

_

_Mark was already on another search again; Marla had been doing late night cleaning trying to ease the pain of the precious Kagome gone and disappeared just like that. She just opened the door he had been sleeping in, deciding now it would be a great time to remove all his belongings without really thought or care. _

_She went to grab the mattress, as she left something heavy laying on it as she curiously lifted the blanket to reveal a sleeping beaten looking Kagome sleeping peacefully against the mattress in comfort knowing she was seeing Inuyasha at this time, and comforted by his room knowing he was all around it. Marla wanted to wake her, but understood she'd let her sleep. She was amazed by the rough marks on her body, like someone had beaten her dozen of times. Her hair was knotted basically tangled from head to toe, and rashes all over her. Marla smiled, delighted she was there as though the missing whole in her heart was instantly filled._

" _Thank god."_

_Marla whispered, placing her hand over her chest while Mark had stumbled into the door, as Marla pointed towards Kagome sleeping with the dog in hand, and the note beside her. _

" She needs to get out of that room soon."_ Marla bitched, having a deep feeling she'd continue sleeping there since she seemed so comfortable. Mark glared at her, in Kagome's defensive and bitched at her instead placing her into her spot._

" Why! She's fucking fine where she is!"

Marla tapped her foot, with her hair done up with a pink robe draping over her body. She looked at her and hitting Mark lightly in the chest as she waltzed towards their bedroom

" Well because I need to get rid of all his crap, and I want the computer room back! Besides dead people can't own that shit anymore."

Mark stood stunned by her comment. He looked at her straight in the face, and without warning, smacked her. Real hard on the face. She rubbed her cheek heavily, thinking she didn't deserve it at all, but it was plain she did. For that comment made his blood boil. He growled at her, making her back away making it known that she wouldn't be sleeping with him tonight.

" Marla you know what, have you ever considered Kagome may be happy sleeping there, because it reminds her of Inuyasha she's missing dearly! You know what, you're a selfish bitch. And don't try to bitch at me because that hard smack. I should of done that along time ago."

Marla began to cry feeling stabbed to the chest because of him, as he glanced over Kagome who was sleeping peacefully for once, dreaming of none other than Inuyasha knowing they'd be together there at last.

" _But Mark..!"_

" _No Marla. I'm sleeping alone tonight. So goodnight!"_


	29. Here Without You

Kagome had slept in his room all night, with the same blankets cover over her body trying to keep warm while she slept with a half smile, and the dog now laying against the wooden floor with the note still by her side. She was so attached to the room, and didn't want to be woken up because her dreams were the only thing that brought her close enough to him, to the point it almost felt real. The alarm buzzed for a moment which she didn't hear. She was too busy dreaming her life away to even realize what was going on around her.

* * *

Mark barely could get motivated for work, he was too damn tired and bored to really do anything. He just looked out the kitchen window that revealed the driveway and the forest surrounding the dead highway while the sun was just rising that shone a bright orange that blinded him for a moment. He took a quick sip of coffee from his mug, seeing it was already turning into seven and Kagome needed to be woken up and go back to school again.

" _I better get her up. I mean it's a school day for her. Poor Kagome. All she ever had and needed is gone, just like Kikyo was to us. Still I'm glad she's home, but it will take forever before things are considered normal again for her."_

He told himself placing the mug stained with coffee, walking up the stairs already dressed in his other uniform that was black and blue which he hated a lot. Marla was already gone to work herself, while he crept open the door to which had once been his room and opened to see a peaceful looking Kagome sleeping silently seeing dust, and sun light peaking through the blinds. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked to peaceful to. Her hair was messy, wearing only a small tank top and plaid boxer like shorts she was comfortable sleeping in. He bent down, and pitied her more than ever before. He gently whispered her name, as her eyes flickered open seeing that she was still partly asleep.

She yawned stretching out on the mattress, as Mark delightfully smiled trying to cover up the look of pity written all over his face.

" Kagome, I'm sorry. You know you still have to school right?"

Kagome wiped her eyes softly, laughing at the dry humor as she threw the blankets over with her backpack and things shoved in the corner.

_"_ I know, I know. I'll be ready don't worry!"

She chirped, while she grabbed a short sleeved t-shirt that was a sea color green, and dark blue shorts that were ripped at the ends. She threw her hair quickly into a messy ponytail, as she dashed for the bathroom with a smile plastered on her face. Mark smiled and stopped her before she slammed the door on his face.

_" Ya?"_

She wondered with a hairbrush half way through her knotty, ratty looking bed head hair that was looked completely ridiculous. He shook his head and laughing seeing she wasn't complaining, crying or even mentioning Inuyasha like he had expected. She made it seem like it was any other day, almost like Inuyasha had never existed in the first place.

" Kagome, there's some breakfast on the table for you. Oh and I'll drive ya if you-"

Kagome shook her head delighted by his kindness, smiling until her eyes practically disappeared. She had a toothbrush half shoved her mouth while she spat into the sink wiping her mouth clean.

" Nah, I'll be fine. I can walk, I mean it's nice out anyways. There's no hurry to really go to school early."

Mark nodded, as he had his hands on the railing fixing his uneven strands of bangs that flew straight up. He cocked his head around catching Kagome in the mirror.

" Alright, if you say so!"

He threw himself down at the table with newspaper in hand, shaking his head knowing she was acting all happy, all tough like nothing had hit any of them at all. He was surprised she didn't bring anything up about him. Less than a day of his death, she was smiling feeling strong, and to him it was way wrong. Way wrong. He took a quick bite of his toast, and heard her feet hitting the floor rushing to get her bag and everything else for school.

" _She's a tough girl, but how could she wake up with a smile on her face after the closest person to her died, not even four-eight hours ago? Anyone couldn't do that. They'd be bawling their eyes out, but why isn't she?"_

He could only wonder, what held her together since the beginning and now. She lost her family, she lost her friends, taken from her town, and now the guy she grew to be close with was gone. Still she smiled. He couldn't see how, if anything he could guess that smile was fake but it looked pretty much real.

She flew down the stairs with her bag slung over she shoulders, covered in sunscreen; he could smell it. She glanced at the clock in a panic, popping the toast he left for her into her mouth and hugged him real quick as he refused to let go.

" Kagome, are you ok? I mean-"

He could barely finish his sentence without her cutting him off. She knew exactly what he was trying to say, but she beamed brightly swallowing the toast that was left in her mouth.

" Don't worry I'm fine! I've never felt better!"

He pretended to take her word for it, as she dashed towards the door knowing she was meeting Sango on the way while he could only look at her with pity and sadness more then themselves. She waved off with her flip-flops barely on her feet, saying her sweet good-byes as she rushed off to meet Sango and headed off to school. He knew if anything, Kagome was in a sense in denial, trying to reassure that everything was ok, when it plainly wasn't.

* * *

" _I guess this is my life now isn't it? Wake up alone without him, and continue my day like it was any other. What could be better than this?"_

She asked herself seeing a flock of geese flying by directly into the sunlight, as she shielded her eyes from it. She walked against the shoulder of the road passing by where she had slept half of the night in the thick forest when she ran away. She had been there for days using the change in her pocket to buy food from variety store to hold her over. She was for sure, she was going to run away and never look back. Start her life fresh, leave behind everything and race for everything new and unfamiliar. For some reason she couldn't really let herself go. She'd start all over again from scratch, and plus she'd be leaving behind Sango, Mark and even Marla who was considered a bitch in Inuyasha's eyes. She couldn't do it. She felt to weak to, as much as she wanted to leave. She just couldn't.

Finally she saw Sango, as Sango flew towards her with her lunch bag in hand, giggling and throwing her arms around her tightly to the point she couldn't breathe. She realized Kagome had disappeared for awhile, and finally she had came back, hopefully to stay.

" Oh Kagome! I thought you ran away for sure!"

Kagome smiled at the fact she was so lucky to have a friend like her, who truly cared inside out about her, more than herself. They hugged for a straight minute seeing Sango red with sunburn on her cheeks and chest, as Kagome rested her head calmly on her shoulder as they stood in the middle of the road.

" Me? I thought I was going to, after what happened. But I mean I can't. I'll be leaving people who have given me a chance and besides I'd have to start from scratch again."

Kagome pulled away lightly, as she glanced at Sango in a bloody red tank top still seeing the strong, dark red hank mark against her skin that was now bruised purple and black. She couldn't help but look at it, feeling like such a jerk for doing that to someone who only tried to help. Kagome almost felt like she didn't deserve a girl, or a friend like her for that matter. She felt at that moment she deserved to be alone.

Sango yakked on about how worried she was, as she took a quick bite of her chocolate bar that was slowly starting to melt. Kagome nodded her head and couldn't help but keep her focus on her mark, feeling like such a monster for it.

" Kagome, did you hear me?"

Kagome looked over at her, seeing she was wearing girly looking earrings as they were a block away from the huge high school.

" Kind of."

Sango sighed wanting to punch her in the head. She hated to repeat herself, but she let that slid understanding Kagome wasn't herself and wouldn't be for a long time. She needed time to heal and relax, and that was plainly written all over her face.

" Don't you miss him? I mean I'm sorry for bringing it up but you seem to cheerful, too happy and I kind of expected you to be crying and still mourning about him. I mean it hasn't even been a full week he's be gone."

They were now walking into the huge crowd of high school people who were laughing, smoking mostly as they choked on the nasty air as they finally got a taste of fresh air around them. Girls were gossiping and laughing, acting like life was so normal when to her it seemed so out of place, so fake. Like this wasn't real at all to her anymore. Sango and Kagome lingered outside near the small playground placing herself on the swing, as Sango dragged her feet along the gravel.

She just placed her head towards the sky, and took a deep breath trying to be calm about it.

" Ya well, I can't cry about him forever now can I? Besides he's gone and he won't be coming back that's for sure. Life goes on, and so do I."

Sango was stunned by what she said, she couldn't get over the fact she acted completely normal and fine, even able to talk about his death that was caused by him. It was so blunt, so harsh almost like it never affected her in the first place. It wasn't normal of her to be so delighted, after someone she loved and respected was gone and had slipped away through everybody fingertips, especially hers. Sango had cried about it for her sake more than Kagome seem she had. Nobody could have a positive upbeat that quick after someone close to them died. Sango knew it took her practically six months to get over the death of her grandmother, and there was Kagome over her friend's death in less than a week; or what it seemed.

* * *

The bell rang, as she jumped off graciously from the swing heading inside seeing people gathering about grabbing there stuff and chatting. Kagome headed straight to her locker, while Sango had already had everything she needed as she raised her eyebrow.

" How are you so calm about this? I mean it takes literally forever to be calm over a death of a loved one! It took me like six months to get over the death of my grandmother, and that wasn't too long ago either!

Kagome closed her locker, locking it tightly holding a few binders that were loaded with homework, and papers she needed to catch up on since her disappearance. They slowly walked down on end of the hall, heading up the stairs as they quickly sat near their classroom door earlier than expected.

" Sango I know. But why should I worry? He isn't really gone afterall."

Sango rose an eyebrow even more, feeling worried thinking this girl had finally snapped, and becoming a basket case. It stunned her; she knew this wasn't the Kagome Higurashi she knew, and especially one that Inuyasha didn't know either. She wanted to smack her so hard, because of all the things she said. It's not like she wanted her to be sad, she expected it and seeing her enlightened and happy out of all things got her madder than hell. Sango sighed thinking, _" She's finally snapped."

* * *

_

More people lingered in the halls waiting for their classes, while other didn't care if they were late. She just looked at the sparkle in her deep brown eyes hugging the binder close to her chest making it seem like something magical and wonderful happened to her, when that wasn't even the case. Sango felt her blood boil, wanting to dug her knuckles into her head to make her wake up and realize what she was saying.

" What the hell do you mean he isn't gone? Kagome he is! Can't you see that?"

Sango screamed in her ear, and Kagome didn't seem to mind. She just chuckled and hugged the binder close having the look in her eye as though she had gotten the best boyfriend in the world, or aced everything in every class. This wasn't her at all. As far as Sango knew, the real Kagome Higurashi was buried at least six feet beneath the one she was seeing now. She fixed her long ebony black hair, and adjusted the earrings in her ear.

" Sango he isn't gone. I still see him; almost every night in my dreams, and in the sky. That's the only way I can see Inuyasha. Otherwise I can't see him at all. Maybe you don't understand it, but I sure do. "

Before Sango could said another word, the door opened with the teacher dressed lazily as one guy yawned and flew himself into the room.

" _Fuck, about time!_

Kagome sat there swinging her pencil between her fingers, staring towards the clock looking as though she was in ' la la land' for a complete hour. Sango had been worried even more than ever before. The way she talked about his death, it just blew her away. She knew if it blew her away, it could do that to anyone.

* * *

The announcements had kicked on, talking about teams to sign up on, donations things plainly like that everyone was sick of hearing. Then everybody went silent when they heard another announcement that was new, and made everybody shut up when they caught it.

" _We also have tragic news. One of our students, that was brand new to the school wonderful and a great guy now gone from our world. Inuyasha Hanashi."_

Everybody dropped dead for a moment when they heard a death through the school. There was no talking, no comments, no nothing. Kagome automatically snapped out of her daze when she heard his name spoken. It was though she was brought back to life again. Even in the time he was there, a lot of people knew him. They respected him a lot. Many girls were fond of him, and basically everybody was.

' _I'd like all of us to take this time and stand in a moment of silence.'_

This was brand new to everyone. Nobody had ever died that attended this school. Maybe hurt themselves, but nothing like this. Everybody stood quietly, standing in a dark silence that was so awkward and odd. Many closed their eyes, as many looked over at the beautiful girl Kagome, who they knew as one of Inuyasha's closest friends. He had bragged about how he pulled her from hell, and how they made it all the way from there on out. Kagome felt the stares and heard the whispers but didn't bother to react. They watched her not even whimpering, or shedding a tear. Everybody understood they were so close practically jointed at the hip.

They all watched her in **_'awe'_** feeling sorry for her sake that her best friend in the whole world died, just like that. She stood quietly biting on her lip, flipping the pencil still in hand as Sango watched her also seeing no sad emotion what so ever.

Finally, everybody sat down. Chairs dragging and tables moving were the only thing that was heard after that. There was one empty desk now on her left, that had been his seat that she stared at constantly. Trying to piece together now what was missing from her life. She worked hard, as the bell rang finishing her long essay on a story about two different people coming together and loving each other by a twisted fate.

" See you tomorrow! Oh Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome listened with her books pressed against her chest, as Sango knew she'd wait quietly outside knowing exactly along the lines what she was going to say. It was bound everybody was going to say it; teachers, friends, people…everyone basically in the school that knew her, and him extremely well.

" Yes miss?"

She walked inside as the door was shut quietly, leaving Sango waiting patiently seeing only an outline of a thin young looking girl looking up at the teacher that gently touched her shoulder with a sad compassionate look lingering in her hazel eyes. Sango rolled her eyes, as she saw the guy who always hit on her and never understood the word '**go away.'**

* * *

"_Hey Sango."_ He laughed, as she expected him to grope her in any way possible. Instead his voice sounded sincere and kind glancing at Kagome for a moment, with a crooked smile and back to her.

" Look I'm not going to bother you. I can't believe Inuyasha is gone. I mean this struck everybody as a surprise, and especially Kagome. Look I'm sorry because I know you were close to him too. "

Sango blinked and smiled with thanks, feeling her cheeks flush for a moment while the talk between the two escalated. Sango had acted mostly like she had hated him when it was during classes, or around loads of other people. After all Miroku had a reputation to keep, as well keeping her virginity and self-respect as well. Sango latched on to his hand for a moment and looked at him concerned, and agitated.

" I don't think Kagome is surprised by this. I mean, she was upset and ran away when she first heard the news. She hadn't come back for days. She was found sleeping in his room, and practically woke up with a smile on her face. Acting as though his death meant nothing at all. She's really scaring me Miroku, seriously I think she's snapped. She's not the same."

People dashed by with food in their hands, guys throwing popcorn at a couple of girls who walked by and squealed hoping it wouldn't get caught in their nice looking hair. Sango held onto his hand without even realizing it, seeing the serious look planted on her face. Miroku almost didn't know what to say to that. He just embraced her for a moment, basically getting close enough to whisper in her ear.

" Look, you really can't blame her. It sounds like she's in denial. Sango, she needs somebody to help her and I know you can. Look, I promise you this will slowly work it's away to being considered normal again. I know deep inside she's hurting, I mean I heard a lot of Inuyasha's stories myself and I can tell how close they were. I miss him a lot, maybe not as much as her but still. I know you can help her, and I will too. Alright, Sango? Trust me on this…"

If it was another other day Sango would have secretly enjoyed his embrace, and then try to make it less obvious by throwing him away into a wall, and bitching at him. This time she let it slip. Tears slowly formed on her cheeks, as Miroku seemed like the only one that gave her enough strength to carry on. He may have been a jockish pervert, but still when he came down to it he was way more than that.

" Thanks Miroku."

She commented as Kagome now was waltzing towards the door with no expression on her face. Miroku had rushed off before Kagome had came back. She just smiled barely knowing lunch was close to being over. Sango didn't bring anything else up, she just looked at her and sweetly offering something to cheer her up.

_"_ Kagome, you wanna go out for lunch my treat!"

Kagome staring out the small window, looking down on the beautiful flowers and trees down below. She caught of a glimpse of Miroku with a bunch of his jock looking friends laughing and punching each other in the arm, with a lit cigarette in Miroku hands. She looked into the sky, and then back to her again.

" Nah. Class is going to be over soon anyways. Come on, we might as well get ready for our afternoon classes."

Sango nodded as Kagome took another deep breath before, ready to take on her life once again.

" _I miss him a lot. But I know it won't be long before I see him again…Wont be long now..Won't be long now.,…."_


	30. Pretty Girl

A week had flew by, while she felt drained and unsure of everything and everyone. Her being the top student with the high marks were slowly starting to drop. She barely had any inspiration to write a story relating to the sappy romantic story, " Only if you could catch me." She didn't want to write an ending for it. Many made it a happy ending, but with her she changed it. She erased a huge part of them coming back together and looking at the sunset she began to hate it, even though the teacher adored it and used it as a example for class.

* * *

" _It's so stupid. Why did I even put a happy ending? I mean that's not real. It would never happen like that!"_

Kagome began beating herself up, rubbing her temples with pen marks all over her arms and fingertips and her white eraser was as black as anything. She narrowed her eyes putting her final touches on her story.

* * *

' _She had never expected to hit her harder. It was like an arrow through her heart. The man she loved never real cared for her, as much as he claimed. She couldn't believe him. He ripped her apart, ripped away everything they had for a future together. They were meant to be together forever but instead he threw it all away after he killed himself when he heard about his old girlfriend. Now here she was, saying the only way she'd see him was through her dreams and among the stars.'

* * *

_

Kagome finally was done writing. She placed it simply on her desk, as people whispered about her more and more with each passing day. The happy go lucky Kagome, wasn't happy go lucky anymore. Everybody could see that. The bell rang, as she headed out as people held her back in the halls.

" Oh Kagome. I'm sorry about Inuyasha. I'm so sorry to hear about it. Here, take this. Hopefully this will make you feel alittle bit better."

Cherry held it out, who sat behind her in English class. Her curly red hair bounced from her shoulders, handing her what looked like different styles of tea, and relaxing bath stuff that was suppose to help to reduce stress. She took it off of her and smiled out of kindness, and only out of kindness.

" Thank you so much."

Kagome muttered walking away as she hated this type of attention. She rather crawl under a rock and die at this moment. Sango stood by her completely silent, knowing Kagome wouldn't want to talk at this time. She had his picture attached to her locker, the only one she had of him. He stood in the backyard just when it hit morning, against the chair swing that he laid on just waking up. He looked bitter, but the same time it was cute. He didn't like his picture taken, but he let that go after she snapped one.

She flew downstairs and sat against the stairs that lead to the café where she had her 'poison' problem that sent her directly to the hospital. She remembered him trying to shake her and realizing now there was a problem with her. Sango also being there, helping out the best way she could. She sat on the steps looking at the huge parking lot and the soccer field that surrounded the school. She saw some guys skateboarding at the edge of the parking lot, as Sango grabbed a bite of her hamburger offering it to her.

" You want it? I mean you haven't eaten almost all day."

Kagome placed her hand in front of her, and shaking her head making a funny face showing she rather die than touch caf food again.

" Ya well I don't wanna risk getting sent back to the hospital again."

She muttered with her one hand holding her head up, as the wind blew harder as she heard a guy's voice she recognize laughing hard stumbling out the minute Kagome had caught his eye. He placed his hand on her shoulder, as he winked at her clearly he was infatuated with her, but she didn't mind him right now anyways. Sango felt like a third wheel when he stumbled by, as she looked at Kagome and dashed off into the caf to get more food. Kouga took the empty seat on the step beside her and smiled kindly.

" Kagome, I heard the news. I know you probably heard this from a million people but I'm sorry this happened to you out of all people, including him. I could see how happy you two were together, and I know your hurting even though your not showing it."

Kagome felt his arm nudge around her shoulder dragging her in, as much as she didn't love him, or his touchiness for that matter. She wasn't rude she accepted it, feeling so loved and loved how he understood her more than she understood herself. He placed his head on her shoulder, as she wished his arms were only Inuyasha's. She smiled as he made her laugh with stupid jokes and what happened at football practice.

" Shut up! I'm the champ because of that! I don't care if my shorts were down. Well ok maybe I did but still! Oh, I forgot to give this to you."

He dug into his pocket and gave her a small box that had a pink bow around it, with a few beautiful flowers that made her gush.

" Kouga! You didn't have to do this for me!"

She cried out seeing a beautiful necklace that had a diamonds on it, knowing in one way or another he was trying to win over her affection and get her to be his girlfriend. She smiled softly and looked down at her new presents.

" Aw well. I felt I had to. So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. She chuckled how hard he tried, to get her to fall in love with him. She looked at him for a moment and didn't know how she'd break it to a stubborn guy that had his eyes fixed on her for ages.

" Kouga.. let's me say this. I wouldn't want that to happen because it would ruin our friendship and I don't want me, or you to get hurt. So it's safer being friends. You understand it?"

She made it smooth in order to save her butt, but he nodded and winked at her before he sped off.

" Oh.. I get it. Your one smart girl Kagome. Someday you'll be mine. Just you wait."

_

* * *

_

Kagome held the flowers in her hands, as Sango came back with some more food and cookies she had gotten off of Miroku. She sat down beside her and laughed.

" Did Romano, try to swoon you again?" Sango cackled knowing those type of gifts could only come from him nobody else. e wind blew harder as she finally felt great that he was gone. She shrugged off the feeling of his arms around her that almost felt creepy to her, like he was a stalker. Sango broke off a piece of a cookie by sections and placed them to her lips.

" Yep."

Kagome said flatly knowing right now she wanted to be left alone, and all the time in the world left to herself, as selfish as it seemed. She knew she still needed to work on some homework while she felt bad she always seemed to be ditching Sango. She beamed for a moment looking at Sango who was so eager to save her, from herself.

" Umm Sango? I'm gonna go on my own for abit. I got homework to catch up on anyways."

Sango understood the hint, as pressed off the stairs smiling, as she didn't mind.

" Don't worry, I'm just gonna see Miroku for abit… and tell him to shut up about my ass!"

She screaming knowing she could hear it from where she was standing. Kagome nodded waving off as Sango waltzed in, hearing guys whistling and her plainly standing there with a fist raised with Miroku's hands creeping for her ass

_

* * *

_

Kagome did a full walk around the school until she found a perfect spot to sit, right underneath the shade of a maple tree. Nobody else lingered around the front of the school; half were out to lunch and many were inside keeping cool knowing it was blazing hot outside barely anyone could stand it.

Kagome flipped open her note book grabbing a pencil and lazily writing her work down. She knew her grades were slipping, and she was frustrated because she couldn't make it sound great, or make it outstanding as she thought it was.

" _Damnit! I can't write!"_

Kagome cried out throwing a ball of crumbled paper into the air, not even realizing the bell rang less than five minutes ago. She was too concerned of making it sound so good she didn't pay attention to the surroundings around her. She'd glance up now and then looking at the apartments down the street, and seeing a student coming late wearing completely all black. She thought he was nuts when it was practically a heat wave. She didn't care though, the shade from the tree did her quite fine.

She thought of Inuyasha for another moment, and shook her head trying to get back to her work.

" _How can I think if he's on my mind? It's too hard to!"_

She threw another ball of paper that hit something else than the ground. She heard a noise as she removed her eyes from the notebook, and saw the guy in black standing there that made her feel uneasy.

" You shouldn't be throwing paper. And shouldn't you be in class?"

He muttered underneath his breath, picking the paper up and throwing it directly into the garbage can a couple feet from where they were standing. She just laughed, simply amused and alittle agitated by this guy that was bothering her, and that came out of no where.

" Ha that's funny. I'm busy working. What is it to you!"

She began writing harder with her pencil with plushie in her lap, and the note now stashed in her shirt pocket for only her to read, nobody else. He bent down beside her, as she edged away from him getting all defensive and pissed off.

" Nothing really. I just don't wanna go to school. Besides you seem like a girl who's searching for a guy correct?"

Kagome bit down on her lip harder, enough to draw blood. She didn't know what he was trying to pull, but he sounded like he was hitting on her for sure. She just sneered, and backed way and bitched at him fully trying to work on her work, without interruptions.

" Ya sure. What does it matter, asshole?"

She stood from where she was sitting in the grass, that left an imprint as she looked up at him as he chuckled and looked at her with a smile that made her feel nervous and uneasy.

"** You sure he hasn't found you yet?"**

When she heard the line, it struck something in her heart. She almost wanted him to repeat what he said, but she heard it loud and clear. She stood in silence staring at him, feeling her heart break when she heard that line. It pulled at her heart strings, as she raised an eyebrow trying to figure this guy out. She blinked for a moment, and laughed after the silence. It didn't have to make sense, all she knew it made her happy.

* * *

" Inuyasha! Oh my god it's you!" 

She screamed out loud, excited as ever. She dropped the dog in a instant wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled down the hood he was wearing and could barely speak she was so happy. Her heart instantly skipped a beat, where the hole once was. After all the tears, and the notes she was for sure he was dead, even hearing his voice on the phone. She had forgotten to be mad at him, instead she jumped for joy practically wrapped her whole body around him.

He had never seen her eyes lit up so much before. Her eyes sparkled like diamonds, and her cheeks flushed bright red as she was so happy she felt she could cry. She flew into her arms, looking at his rough looking face, and the full body of black hair knowing for sure it was him.

" I missed so much Inuyasha! You don't understand it!"

She cried out even louder, feeling his arms wrap around her body, keeping her safe and secure with his one hand caressing her and holding her head as it buried into his shoulders knowing it was stained now with make-up and tears. He didn't dare to let go of the embrace, he understood the scare and the broken heart he gave her, but he smiled knowing now everything was going to be ok now that she was with him again. He chuckled at her excitement and placed his lips near her ears almost touching it.

" Believe me, I do. I missed you so much Kagome!"

He told her, embracing each other what seemed like hours. Her notebook and her belongings were left on the grass as she felt all her strength, and happiness coming back in a instant. She felt him coolly kiss her on the cheek out of happiness, as his dark mocha colored eyes told her ' everything is going to be ok.'. He caught her tears as she pulled away for a moment, not understanding how this all added up. As far as she knew, he was suppose to be dead!

She shoved her finger into his chest, placing a scowl on her face and chewing him out as he had expected it before he could explain. She bleed even more tears so pissed off it was incredible.

" Wait a minute! Inuyasha you say you committed suicide and now your back? Why did you lie to me? Did you understand how much you cut me deep! I cried almost every night, sleeping in your room having a constant reminder of you! You bastard, how could you do this to me!"

She shoved her fingers hard into his chest, as he tried calming her down with the touch of his hands against her, but clearly she smacked it away.

" Kagome, shut your damn mouth for a fucking moment, so I explain!"

Kagome tapped her foot, irritated as hell as she threw herself down against the grass picking at her shoes and seeing him trying to explain it as best as possible. He gently grabbed her softly, and held her as much as she didn't want to, she couldn't say no to it. His fingers lifted her chin as her scowl didn't disappear. He held her softly and smiled sincerely as he explained his story.

" Did you really think I'd commit suicide Kagome! I'd have to be out of my damn mind! That note that you found wasn't from me. I'd never do that to myself or you. I care too much to hurt you like that. I never told you Kagome but Marla was the one who left the bruises on my body. Kagome you didn't listen enough to hear me out! She hates me, and she left these ones too, if you don't believe me!"

He pulled his shirt up revealing his toned stomach, but more so huge bruises that were black and blue that covered his body basically look like smack marks, and objects that pounded him. Kagome clamped her hand over her mouth, blown away, unsuspecting that Marla whom she thought was sweet did this to him. She began to cry even harder when she saw it, feeling so stupid she didn't take his word for it.

" Oh Inuyasha! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She cried over hugging him tightly, as he smiled holding her close and nodded.

" I know you are Kagome. When I was left alone with Marla, she told me that I wasn't needed around in hopes I'd leave on my own. But instead she grabbed me and beat me, and threw me in the fucking car, and left me to basically die! She threw me near that desert part and I was miles away from here. That fucking bitch. So then she wrote a note saying I committed suicide because I couldn't handle life.."

Kagome gasped but then she stopped for a moment and blinked again.

" What about that phone call? You said that you hated yourself and was leaving! I know that was your voice Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha signed touching her face gingerly, and hated this all. He suffered because of Marla and felt bad because Kagome now realized what a monster she was.

" Kagome look. I didn't say that. I called you at the hospital to inform you about something important that will also hit you hard, like it did me. I said I hated myself for telling you this, and said good-bye and that I'd see you there. I know for god damn sure I didn't say that! Wait.. was the phone cutting out?"

Kagome thought back remember hearing a noise through the phone, having trouble hearing his voice. She nodded, while he held her close to his body as another period passed and people shuffled around, while they went unnoticed by teachers or students. The wind picked up again, as she held her skirt down with one hand.

" Now that I think of it the phone sounded messy."

Kagome commented, as he held her tighter apologizing for all he was worth.

" I'm so sorry Kagome you had to be put through this. I'm so sorry. I was on the cordless outside telling you this. I assumed you heard me. I was ready to go to the hospital until Marla stepped in after I heard her secret and dragged me to that desert ready to leave me to die, and let everyone believe I committed suicide."

Kagome sat down again, patting the grass as an indication to sit. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled with delight as a butterfly past by.

" I'm happy you're here, and to hear your alive. But how were you able to get back here, when you stuck in the desert?"

He smiled again, blushing as her head rested calmly on his shoulder, as he got comfortable against the side of the tree.

" Oh, I tried to get people's attention from cars, anyone that could help me. Finally someone stopped and gave me a bottle of water since I was dying from thirst. They dropped me off around the corner and I came back to tell you all this. That fucking bitch Marla did all this to me, and I'm sorry she made you believe she was something she fucking wasn't!"

His hands transformed into fists, as Kagome wanted to cry because she believed her over him. Kagome nodded smiling at the shake he was alive, and here. She didn't have to dream to see him, or see the night sky to be close with him. He was here, and that was all that mattered to her. He smiled kindly throwing her a small candy bar as she nodded and took a bite out of it. She clapped her hands together calmly, with her head now again his chest feeling his heart skipping a beat.

* * *

" So what was that important thing you were gonna tell me?" 

Kagome asked taking another bite of the bar wiping her hands clean, and throwing the wrapper into the bin. She fixed her long hair that flew with the wind, taking in the sweet scent of flowers that were around them somewhere. He finished his last piece, opening a pop and swallowing hard. He didn't want to say it, it would hurt her more than ever.

" Kagome don't hate me if I tell you alright?"

Kagome nodded quietly, acting as though she could take on anything.

" Look. I over heard her conversation with one of her friends. She had talked about missing her daughter Kikyo, who we haven't seen since she died years ago in a house fire. She said she wanted a daughter only because she'd feel better. She stumbled upon you and you two looked identical because I saw the picture she was holding of her. She took you only because she wanted you, and you reminded her so much of her daughter. She took me because you wouldn't leave without me. After hearing that conversation she bitched at me, took me to that desert and wrote the note."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, taking another sip of his coke seeing it was light weight, almost empty. Her happy expression died down, knowing this was another arrow struck through her heart. To find out the girl who pretended to be her mother can seemed so nice, wasn't all the things she seemed. And to find out that information torn her to bits.

Inuyasha gently rubbed her back for comfort, as she glared at the thought of her.

" How could I have been so stupid! I can't believe her! I was only a freaking pawn in her game!"

Inuyasha smiled for a moment, as the warning bell rang for the end of school, as people were waiting by the doors to leave. Inuyasha winked at her, and held her close for comfort and looked out into a sky with a chuckle, and cocked his head back to her. She rose an eyebrow at what could he be laughing at, but now it didn't seem like a bad idea.

" Kagome, look. We can't suffer under that wench anymore. She doesn't care about any of us. She's a fucking bitch. I know one way out of this.. as crazy as it sounds.. We'll run away. Leave this place behind."

Kagome seemed almost surprised by this comment, and stuttered abit when she heard his daring idea that she felt like she could follow through with. She didn't think it was bad to run away now with him, after all they could find themselves an apartment and live together in peace under their own rules and be free from her grasp. Before she considered in a good idea, her heart sank for many reasons knowing she was attach to other people than himself.

" Inuyasha.. What about Sango, Miroku, Mark…what about all of them? We can't abandon them!"

* * *

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment with a daring look in his eye like he had way more up his sleeve than she realized. He gently touched her cheek, feeling chills run up and down her spine and a rush going straight through her that was pretty much enchanting. When he did that, she automatically stood quiet waiting on him for whatever he was going say or do. Her surrounds finally disappearing, feeling herself fear the worst yet ready for the best to come. The staring was nerve racking, he looked as though he was trying to figure her out. He could read she was nervous, but he shook that from his mind and leaned it closer with his one hand laid over hers. 

SHe lightly closed her eyes, as she couldn't let herself back away now. She was stiff, frozen to the spot feeling her heart going out of control feeling everything else around her vanish. His lips pressed softly against hers. He licked his lips, as finally the rush had subsided.

" What, did you think you were doing?"

Kagome defended herself, as he laughed harder than expected.

" You had chocolate on your lip, idiot."

Kagome stood feeling herself ready to snap.

" That's it!"

He rolled his eyes and snapped back at her.

" What the hell were you expecting?"

" A miracle..."

Kagome still blushing hard, just turned away for a moment while she sat bad for a moment glancing at him oddly knowing that was just a smooth cover up of his, in order to do that. She didn't really say anything about it. She knew as awkward as it was, she enjoyed every moment of it.

_

* * *

_

She just folded her books shutting them tightly taking in the fresh air, as he sat beside her in silence with her head leaning faithfully on his shoulder, like she had truly known him all her life. She just chuckled at a thought, while he kept a keen eye on her seeing her beaming, and wondering what could be so funny. He watched her for a couple of seconds, until the point he was fed up with this laughter.

" What the fuck are you laughing it!"

He yelled, as she smiled delighted barely even phased by his rude comments. She just watched some people walking down the street and turned back to him.

" Oh…Just nothing…nothing at all…"

She gave a little smile, as he was already getting frustrated by her already. She quietly stood from where she was standing with her books pressed against her chest, now realizing people were coming out and school was officially over. She went to walk, as she felt him a strong tug at her arm. Not really rough, just enough to get her full attention.

He easily wiped her around, as she spun finding her one hand against his chest, and the other in mid-air still attached by his right hand. He plainly looked down on her, with the look he was pretty much pissed off enough as it was. She just shivered for a moment, staring at his facial features and drawn in by his dark brown eyes, that appeared black from far away. She noticed he had alittle bit of green it you could barely see, unless you were truly up close where she was.

" Ok your not going anywhere until you tell me what's funny!"

Kagome groaned seeing she was practically in a hurry, as she tried to slip herself out of his grip but just wound up in the same position, only with more force feeling herself crash into his chest and getting worried and frustrated. She just smacked him in the chest hard, barely making it a foot away from him.

" Come on Inuyasha, I have no time for games alright? I need to meet Sango, and get my homework!"

His breath just tickled her neck, as he sighed letting her go free and threw his arm towards him folded standing slightly to the side. He just lowered his head, hiding behind his shield of long manish like bangs barely seeing his eyes shining through.

" Fine. Be that way. Great to know you care that I'm alive!"

He screamed out, as Kagome had already dashed away a couple of feet looking back, anxiously expecting to make a game out of him. She wanted him to chase her for the hell of it, but instead she looked back and he had disappeared. She scanned around for a couple of moments and stomped her foot, feeling herself scowl as she flew open the door almost knocking some girl in the face.

" _Typical of him! What an asshole!"_

She told herself, rushing upstairs as she threw her bag of her shoulders, and rushing back down towards the caf stairs where she'd meet Sango and mostly having Miroku tag along for a moment or so. She ran faster feeling her flip-flops sliding off her feet, running towards the bright white light of sunshine that made her eyes water for a moment. She realized no one had been there. She just threw herself back down on the steps pouting.

" _What a jerk! He can't just walk with me to get my stuff? Is that so much to ask of him? Gah, he makes me sound like such a heartless bitch. I just can't believe what he said is true. It's almost like I can't believe it. I believed Marla who pretended to love me, and him and yet this is all new to me. The bruises, the lies, everything. I can't believe she'd do such a thing and yet, I never believed a word of it. I was too busy loving my life, one that I never had to even pay attention to him. I was too concerned about myself…But yet even after all this here he is, coming back to me. No matter what I do, I can't shove him away, even if I wanted to. He sticks around because he knows I need him, whether I admit to it or not. He's pretty sure that we'll run away together somehow.. It sounds like he planned this from the start. It's a crazy idea but-"

* * *

_

Kagome's train of thought was stopped, as she heard someone place their feet beside her seeing Inuyasha standing there with his arms folded with the mean look on his face, that seemed tattooed on there. She just blinked, and smacked him up side the head with the book before he could say a word.

" _I thought you left me!"_

He shook his head taking a spot beside her, as now senior football players were rushing out with their uniforms on and glimpsing at Kouga who was yelling and rushing down the field, yet turning around almost knowing Kagome was there, and had enough time to wave and flash a smile before he scored a goal.

" No idiot!"

Kagome just shook her head, and placed it against her lap, with her hairs stressfully through her hair, and bounced back up with a fading smile.

" How did you know I'd be here?"

He grinned with delight, taking in the fresh air watching Kouga getting beaten down to the ground as Kagome made a 'damn that hurt' face almost, like she could feel the poundings herself. She still had his gifts but had managed to take it, but knew for sure she wasn't going to be parading around with it on like he had expected.

" I know a lot of things. You meet with Sango all the time here. So, you think she's already left yet?"

Kagome played with the necklace in her hands watching it sparkle as the sun's rays hit it, blinding them, as she heard more people screaming from the field and hearing a huge thud seeing someone getting beaten into the ground. She just shook her head at the necklace she was given and placed it into her shirt pocket.

" Hopefully. Usually she's late because she was busy on something. Inuyasha? I'm glad your back. I've never missed so much before believe it or not. I thought I lost you like everybody else.. But with you, you make me feel-"

He smiled, and pulled her closer towards him in comfort as she clapped her hands together and felt his chin nudge against the side of her hand, and his arms holding her so she wouldn't fall flat on her face

" _Home."_

He flashed a smile, as Kagome waited patiently for Sango to hurry up while the school was all quiet, and no more students were lingering around. All of them had gone; but for Kagome she barely even realized it when she was around him. It was like the world around her faded, with him around making her feel happy and secure. He had sworn he could never trust a single soul again, but there he was with her.

Kagome giggled delightfully with a scaristic grin, making her eyes disappeared flashing the purest smile she could possible give.

" How did you know what I was gonna say?"

He just rolled his eyes and looked down at her for a moment, watching her hair dance in the wind as she tucked it behind her ears, hoping that would keep it tamed.

" I don't know.. I just do…"

_

* * *

_

Sango began rushing down the stairs with her books and papers a mess in her hands, knowing she had to finish at test she had messed before. She attempted to run in her tall sleek black boots that were knee high, feeling like her legs were about to give about before she even reached the stairs where she'd meet Kagome.

" Kagome there you are!"

She screamed excitedly out of breath, and had paused when she saw the body of a guy behind her with a full set of wavy messy like black hair, and an outfit that matched. Sango stopped for a moment, as Inuyasha swung his head around to see Sango and placed a gentle smile on his face as he stepped off the stairs.

" Inuyasha, your alive!"

Sango screamed as Kagome blinked feeling him tug at her shirt annoyingly, that she didn't mind for that moment. Kagome smiled, and hugged Sango knocking her on the head.

" Of course he is!"

They slowly began walking past the huge oak tree and passed by the small little park from the small kids school, planted right beside them. A few kids were just running back from recess as Kagome and Sango couldn't resist and place a cute smile on when they saw them.

" But.. I mean…how!"

_

* * *

_

They had walked for thirty minutes at a slow pace, as Kagome explained most of the story of what had happened to him. He added with a few points feeling the blood rushing through his veins when he spoke about the missing daughter, and the actual reason why Kagome was actually with them. Sango had heard a good twenty minutes of it with her eyes widened, and her hands clamped over her mouth when he showed her the bruises for prove.

" Oh my god.. I can't believe she'd do this to both of you!"

Inuyasha nodded not even really speaking another word of it. He didn't want to bring up anymore hurt, and shame and didn't want to continue it either. Kagome sighed, placing her head to the ground watching how all their feet walked at the same pace as they were slowly nearing the break off point where'd they go their separate ways. Sango looked at both of them almost teary eyed, and shocked almost like this had happened to her instead of them.

" What are you guys gonna do!"

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, almost like they could read what they were trying to say in each other's eyes they were that close. His eyes shone at her, with his eyebrows narrowing and her feeling emotions overwhelming her. She knew what he was trying say, she just wish she could find another way out with it, and make it work for both of them.

Kagome just turned around and hugged her tightly, feeling tears already slipping down her cheeks before she even explained what was going on. Inuyasha stood in the distance, watching Kagome bleeding her heart out on her sleeve.

" San..go.. I'm sorry but the only way were both gonna get out of this hell is to run away. We decided there is no better way, but I promise we'll keep in touch. I promise you."

It was like a shockwave through Sango. It hit her completely all at once, drowning her with all this information that they seem to keep in hiding. Sango's eyes were overwhelmed in tears hugging her tightly, almost sworn like she was never going to let go. She gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, upset at the fact they had to live and go somewhere else but at the same time happy they would both be free from this hell.

" Thank god! I can't believe your leaving that's all. But I understand. I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Sango whimpered, as Kagome held her tightly crying even harder because she was.

" I know you will, but I promise you we'll keep in touch. Hopefully when we find some place to live I'll make sure first thing is to call you! Alright?"

Sango wiped her tears and pulled away looking at the young, happy Kagome wiping the residue of tears off her rosy cheeks. She tucked her ebony hair behind both her ears, as the wind began to pick up blowing some dirt into their faces as they coughed.

" You better!"

Sango screamed already waving off, trying to hold back her tears as she slowly walked forward into the direction of her house walking slowly to borrow some time to say a few things.

Kagome laughed harder as Inuyasha waved as well with a smile on his face, hearing Kagome's sincere laugh travel towards her.

" Don't worry I'll make sure she will! Bye Sango take care!"

_

* * *

_

Kagome felt now the tears began to pour more than ever. Inuyasha held his hand up feeling the sun glowing brighter, barely seeing even a foot in front of him without him wincing. He turned to Kagome with a crooked smile, swinging her in closely reassuring her everything was going to be just fine; that was something she loved of him; how he cared about her more than anybody else.

" Kagome, I promise it's going to be ok. I know it's a bitch to change this all again, but were not fucking staying here to get our lives screwed up even worse, and you know that, come on I've already got our stuff packed and we better leave before Marla comes home."

Kagome blinked as they passed by the thick tall forest she had remembered clearly sleeping there thinking of him, wishing he was back; and he was. She remembered feeling scared and alone and eventually rushed back home, to the comfort of sleeping in his room drowning herself in a world that was his. She could tell he had this planned from the start, and wasn't gonna let anything else cross his mind. He was too stubborn too, and he understood now this was the only way.

" You already had this planned out?"

Kagome was amazed, shocked as he shrugged it off with a small smile as they neared the nice cottage looking house that smelt of wood, and had beautiful flowers lined up around it.

" Feh, of course. Mark already knows. Come on let's hurry, we need to leave before Marla comes back."

Kagome nodded rushing into the house, with his hand holding onto hers as she was dragged inside to the smell of cleaner, and the smell of thick wood.

Mark was sitting at the kitchen table with his face buried into the newspaper, all sweaty in his work uniform. He threw down the newspaper as he had this worried look on his face when he understood what was going on when he saw the two.

" You two hurry up and go! She's already called and she's at least two minutes away!"

Kagome nodded as they flew down the stairs, seeing two huge bags filled with clothing, all thrown messy like into the huge bag. She saw her room was now empty, with her huge black bag now overflowing with all the clothes, and his, barely any. Inuyasha smiled as he grabbed a slip of paper leaving a little note for Marla to read.Mark saw them with bags slung over their shoulders, rushing as he handed them a thing of money hoping it was enough to keep them alive.

" Here you two. I'm so sorry you went through this. I'm sorry."

Kagome nodded sadly, as she wrapped her arms tightly around her father figure, feeling sad getting pulled away from him when she knew he was the nicest, person that ever made her felt really like a ' daughter'. He was smiled, holding back his tears as Kagome whispered.

" Thank you so much, for everything."

Mark nodded, shaking off the sappy sad routine, of letting go of a girl that came out of their lives faster than she had ever came into theirs. He couldn't really let go of her, after all in his eyes he really actually saw her as ' his daughter'. But he understood it was for the best, as he shoved them through.

" What are you waiting for, go!"

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded rushing through the back door, as Mark sighed as he heard a car furiously pulling up in the driveway. She smacked open the door completely pissed off, looking at Mark without realizing them running away.

" I had to take a god damn bus home! You know that? Because you had to the god damn car. I had to take a fucking bus Mark. Do you understand that's for fat, disgusting low ranked people?"

She screamed as he tried drowning her out. She rushed upstairs opening the door peering in to Kagome's room and noticing all her clothing, her make-up, everything disappeared and was out of sight. She felt herself tensing up as she grasped the small sticky note against the bed.

_Bitch,_

_Thanks for trying to get rid of me, and making Kagome believe bullshit. She didn't buy it. So when you read this note were probably already long gone, away from you, you fucking bitch. Hope your happy, cause I know we will be. I hope you rot in hell for the things you did to me and Kagome. Have fun with your perfect life!_

Marla screamed, and smacked her foot down in anger crumbling up the paper hammering down on the stairs and rushing towards Mark who tried to remain calm. She held up the note and showed it to him, like it was brand new.

" You asshole! You knew this was going to happen didn't you? Didn't you! Answer me!"

Mark stood from his chair glaring down at her, almost like he had smacked her in the face. He clearly glanced at her, feeling tears rushing into the corner of his eyes.

" Maybe I did. So what? Big fucking deal. I can't believe you! I let them go so you couldn't treat them like shit anymore. You made me lost two people that were important to me, and why? Because you're a fucking bitch. You know what? I've just realized something… Were done, and were through. Were filing for divorce."

He bitched at her swiftly grabbing his coat and swinging it over his shoulders heading for the car, smacking the windows with tears streaming down her cheek whimpering barely enough to make a sentence.

" But Mark please.. I love you! Can't you think this through?"

He gave her a jack-ass smile and he began backing away.

" I already have. Have fun sucking in another husband. And well I don't love you anymore. I'll be back, but not to see you."

Marla saw him driving away throwing herself down on the driveway whining, and bawling her eyes out like never before

" Come back! Please!

_-_


	31. Last Chapter Take me Away

Marla was now left alone, but nobody to blame but herself. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled in delight as they began walking a long straight road, at the edge of an highway hearing trucks flying down and cars flying by watching the orange colored sand get thrown into the air. Inuyasha smiled at the money, counting it and glancing at Kagome who's legs were becoming tired.

* * *

" Kagome, you got your wish." 

Kagome blinked feeling the back of her mouth dry, and her legs killing as he bent down and threw her onto his back, as she felt the heat wave get even worse.

Kagome panted and looked at him from the side, with a smile.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, were gonna get our own apartment and live together just you and I. Maybe not your town, but one day we'll get there. But for now, we'll find an apartment and this, will just be a horrible memory nothing more."

Kagome's legs dangled, as he bumped her up, holding her securely, as her arms wrapped around his neck making sure she wouldn't fall. She felt her skirt dance in the wind as she beamed at him, realizing this idea of his, this dream might actually come true.

" You sure?"

Inuyasha glanced back at her with a tainted smile, almost knowing for sure they were going to be alright for there on out.

" I promise Kagome. Once we find a bus around here, then we'll go and live our lives from here on out like were suppose to be."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes when she felt the sun's ray blinding her. It had been pure silence as more trucks rolled by, to practically nothing. He smiled knowing he saw a small sign for buses there, the only ones that would be near a highway. He felt Kagome barely holding on, and hearing her heavily breathing seeing her eyes were sealed shut.

" _Were gonna make it. Finally were free from her, and the orphanage. All it is now is a memory. Were not going to leave each other behind. As impossible as it seemed we made it through. After all the tears, the sufferings, everything. Finally we'll have a brand new life, together."

* * *

_

Inuyasha waited still managing to hold on to the bags, while having Kagome on his back. They waited patiently, seeing Kagome sleeping peacefully almost like she could sleep now knowing everything was going to be alright. He moved closer into the road seeing a long thin silvery looking bus far away, now slowly creeping up the hill knowing this was their ticket of here.

He just gently shook Kagome, as she yawned loudly and shook her head trying to join him and the rest of the world.

" Wake up."

She mumbled heavily, ready to throw her head back into his shoulder and fall back to sleep.

" _Mmmmm…why?"_

He just slipped his hands away as she hit the ground, partly standing, and ready to fall to the ground. He just handed her, her heavy bag and pointed at the bus that wasn't even twenty feet away.

" Because the bus is coming were finally getting the fuck out of here! Yes!"

He screamed in excitement, as Kagome beamed and smiled as the bus halted to a stop. He saw passengers already half asleep, fairly packed as he stepped in first on the stairs placing the money directly to the driver, who looked deadly tired and white as a ghost. He realized Kagome hadn't stepped on to the bus, as he stopped dead in his tracks.

" You coming? Or do you want me to leave you behind!"

He scowled, placing his hand out as she took a moment to remember the good things about this place; Sango, Miroku, Mark.. even people that she slowly became close with. She was leaving this all behind in a flash, but this time she wasn't alone. This time she had Inuyasha by her side, and that made the difference.

" Don't worry I'm coming!"

She cheered walking into the bus as they placed a roomy seat in the back beside one another placing there bags up top on the rack, realizing hers barely fit. She sat near the window seat glancing at it, missing what was already apart of her, yet smiling knowing her life was steering in a new direction. They felt the bus move again, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" _Do you have a clue where were going?"_

Kagome shouted, feeling a throbbing headache occurring.

" No, but anywhere but here. When we finally hit a town we'll find an apartment, and live there I promise. Just trust me alright?"

Kagome chuckled with her eyes already closing, slowly disappearing from her world for a moment. She shut her eyes feeling her in the comfort of him and placing a smile there, before it faded.

" Don't worry Inuyasha, I do. I do_. I know with you no matter what happens, I'll be able to stand tall. At least I know I'm not alone in this, were in this together."

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: _**Hopefully you guys like the ending! I can't believe this is done! I'm so sad, but yet I'm happy about it. I had so much fun writing this, and I promise you guys it isn't over. There will be a sequel. I'll likely place an author's notes chapter to indicate the sequel had been made. I thank you all so much for making my story a success. Without you guys I doubt I even dare write anymore of this, let alone write. Thank you very much, and I promise a sequel for sure! Thanks to every else who made my work successful!

* * *

**

**_Rubychik09_- I'm so glad you liked my story! Half of the time I didn't believe it was good, but hell you placed some inspiration into me! Your really supportive of everything I do and I love it! Big hit or not! Thanks so much and hopefully we can talk soon, and I can read more of your story I love so much!

* * *

**

**_InuKaiba-_ Even though you've been busy a lot thanks for being so harsh and truthful about my stories, including this one. Even though you haven't been favoring Inuyasha that much.. you've helped me through a lot. And that you get credit for!

* * *

**


	32. Author's Note

_I've finally placed up the sequel to Bitter Sweet Tragedy. In case none of you guys noticed. It's called In love and Death. I hope it's just as good, believe me I've been planning it all out for awhile and I hope you guys will enjoy it like you did this story. It's got twists, and it's alittle well different. I've never finished a huge long story and I never thought I would ever. But I'd like to thank all of you once again for making this a success, and it means a lot to me! So Enjoy!_


End file.
